Drop Dead Hero
by Reba-Brockfan
Summary: Brock dies and returns as a different person. Can he win Reba's heart? Can she recognize her soul mate in a different body? Breba story mixed with some Drop Dead Diva.
1. Do Over

_Dear Readers-_  
><em>Welcome to my latest story! This is not part of the "Love Again" series. It is a standalone story. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or not. I got this idea from watching the Drop Dead Diva marathon on Lifetime, the current home of the "Reba" show. I am still working on my other story, Believe in Love Again, but I got this story into my head and it just wouldn't let go. I got writers' block on "Believe" so I know that I have to get this written so I can continue back on "Believe". <em>

_I am wishing all of you a Happy Fourth of July early! Chapter 38 of Believe in Love Again will be posted by tomorrow, July 4__th__ at the very latest._

_I love Drop Dead Diva. It airs on Lifetime on Sunday nights. It is currently in season three. The show is a comedy with dramatic plots. It centers on the relationship between two soul mates and those around them. Deb died and got sent back in Jane's body. Deb now works side by side with Grayson, her fiancé/soul mate as Jane in a law firm._

_The series revolves around vapid blonde and aspiring model, Debbie (Deb) Dobkins (played by Brooke D'Orsay in the pilot and in flashbacks), who is killed in a car crash. As her soul enters the gates of Heaven, she finds herself declared a self-centered "zero" (meaning she has performed zero good deeds and zero bad deeds during her time on earth; she is simply shallow) by the gatekeeper, Fred. After not liking what she hears, she presses for a return to her former body, hoping to get back to Earth. Deb gets her wish (by willfully pressing a computer key she should not have), only to be brought back to life in the body of a recently deceased, brilliant, hardworking, overweight lawyer named Jane Bingum._

_Initially horrified, Deb – in her new human form – discovers the meaning of inner beauty as she finds the ability to juggle legal cases, aided by her assistant Teri, while attempting to reconnect incognito with her still-grieving boyfriend, Grayson Kent, who just started working at Jane's law firm. At the same time, Deb begins to rediscover her past while learning more about her inherited body's current life, and how Jane was treated when she was alive. In addition to Fred (who was demoted to guardian angel and had been assigned to watch over her at the law firm), only Deb's long-time mortal friend Stacy knows Jane's true identity._

_Thanks for continuing to read my stories and letting me know that you still want to read more chapters. Keep leaving me comments and reviews. I love reading them. Your reviews make me smile. It keeps me writing. Here it goes…_

**Title: Drop Dead Hero**

**Episode 1: Do Over **

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, the mysterious gunman, and Kevin.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

I don't own the TV shows of Reba or Drop Dead Diva. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or Drop Dead Diva. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and DROP DEAD DIVA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.

This story takes place in the fall of 2007 when the Reba show would be in season seven. All of the characters from Reba are the same ages that they are in my other stories in the "Love Again" series.

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- There is no previous installment of this story because this is the beginning of the story.

Summary: Brock is hit by a car and killed while crossing the street. He was walking from his dental office to get a cup of coffee at a restaurant across the street. Brock has led a shallow life and he has unresolved life issues. His soul cannot rest because he still feels that he has to fix the things that went wrong in his life. He is divorced from Barbra Jean. After the divorce, Barbra Jean and Brock stayed friends. He wanted to get back together with Reba, but he didn't get a chance to before he died. After arguing with heaven's gatekeeper named Faye, he presses for a return to his former body, hoping to get back to Earth. Brock gets his wish (by willing pressing a computer key he should not have), only to be brought back to life in the body of a recently decreased, brilliant, hardworking real estate agent named Daniel Hammond.

Initially horrified, Brock-in his new body-discovers the meaning of inner strength of character as he finds the ability to juggle his new career in real estate with trying fix his old life and become a better man. He wants to win back the love of his life, Reba. He is aided by his assistant Timothy, while attempting to reconnect incognito with his still-grieving ex-wife, Reba, who works at the same real estate office as Daniel. Daniel just started working at Reba's real estate office. At the same time, Brock has to discover who Daniel was and learn more about his current life. In addition to Faye (who was demoted to guardian angel and had been assigned to watch over him at the real estate office), only Barbra Jean knows Brock's true identity.

How will this story begin? How will Reba meet Brock as Daniel? How will Barbra Jean react to Brock coming back from the dead? How will Brock react to having to live his life as another person? How will Brock live as Daniel without being able to be a father to his kids? What is Reba's reaction to all of this? Will she ever find out that Daniel is really Brock?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

_Author's note- Note to readers: This chapter will deal with how these characters meet. This chapter will begin to set up who, why, when, where, and how of the story.__The first thing is establishing the relationships and history._

_Here are some things to remember as you read this story: _

_You have to be very careful sometimes when reading details because new chapters will refer back to previous chapters in my stories. I like making lots of twists and turns in my writing to keep people guessing._

_Barbra Jean is afraid of anything spooky. It will be fun to see her reaction to finding out that her ex-husband has come back from the dead in another body._

_It will be fun to see Reba react to being pursued by the new Daniel (Brock). _

_I love the reviews that have been sent on my other stories. Thank you! _

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

Now on with our story-  
>Brock woke up to find Reba in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He moved in during his divorce from Barbra Jean got underway. He and Reba were working on their relationship. Brock was staying in Cheyenne and Van's old bedroom. It was a big day because Brock was being considered to join a new prestigious dental practice.<p>

"Babe, how do I look?"

"Brock, for heaven's sakes, for the thousandth time I'm tellin' ya that you look great! Those guys are nuts if they don't pick you to join their practice."

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. We really need the money. My old practice isn't doin' as well as it used to."

Reba came up to Brock and wrapped her arms around him. "You look very handsome. If I weren't running late, I'd take you upstairs and show you how much. Now sit down and have some breakfast, I made some waffles just for you."

Daniel Hammond was pulling a cinnamon roll out of the refrigerator at the real estate office. He was walking back to his office when he was stopped by his assistant, Timothy.

"Morning, Timothy."

"Dan, you didn't go home last night again."

The pair was approached by Kevin Thomas. "Dan, we have a big client to meet with this afternoon."

"I know. I've been working on his file and developing a full range of properties for him to see today."

"Daniel, it's your suit. The client was here yesterday." Timothy remarked.

Daniel looks over his suit. Kevin continued. "This is a very important client to this company. We don't want to lose him to Dolly Majors. You need to wear something more wrinkle free and you might want to reconsider the tie also. It's got a stain."

"It looks like Kevin's is off his meds again. Don't worry about it. The meeting will go well today."

Back at Reba's, Reba was kissing Brock goodbye. "I've got two open houses today and three new client appointments so I have to go now. Knock 'em dead, Brock. I know that you'll be great. I love you."

"Thanks. We'll celebrate with a special dinner tonight. I'm takin' you out."

"Great! Are we just celebratin' the new practice or is there somethin' else?"

"There is somethin' else. I'll talk to ya about it tonight. I love you, Reba honey."

Reba gave him another quick kiss before grabbing her briefcase to head out the door. Brock's fingers went over the ring box in his pocket. The new job wasn't the only thing he was nervous about today.

Daniel was busy going over some paperwork when he spilled some coffee all over his suit. "D-n it!" He went looking for Timothy. He saw him crouched on the ground. There wasn't any time to react! There was a man in the real estate office with a gun.

"Get down on the ground!" the man ordered.

"This man has an issue with the boss." Timothy revealed.

"Your boss slept with my wife!" the man declared.

Daniel looked around to see Kevin hiding under a desk. The boss came out in the open to talk to the gunman.

"I didn't know that she was married!" he insisted, trying to reason with the man.

"Look, man..." Daniel tried to reason with the gunman also. He stepped forward, tripping over an extension cord. This spooked the gunman, who fired a shot. Daniel fell to the ground.

Brock was getting ready to walk across the street from his office to grab a cup of coffee before his meeting. His cell phone rang. It was Barbra Jean, his second ex-wife. "My boyfriend broke up with me. Why, Brock? Am I such a bad person?"

"No, of course not, sweetie. You just haven't found the right guy yet. I'll come by and we'll talk before Reba and I go to dinner tonight, okay?"

"Thank you, Brock. You are such a nice guy. Is tonight the night that you're gonna propose to Reba?"

"Yeah, I've got reservations at the new Italian restaurant downtown."

"Oh, she'll love that! I've heard that it's really romantic."

"Yeah, it's got candlelight and everything."

Brock was walking across the street to get that cup of coffee that he desperately needed when a truck came out of nowhere.

"Brock, hello? Can you hear me?" Barbra Jean asked.

Brock was lying in the street, bleeding. The truck was driving too fast as Brock was walking across the street. The truck hit Brock head-on. The next thing Brock knew, he was traveling up an escalator in a white high rise building, dressed in a white suit. He was greeted by woman dressed in white.

"Mr. Hart, I'm Faye. I'm the gatekeeper. My apologies for your untimely demise."

"Demise?"

"It's a lot to process. Follow me." Faye led Brock down another escalator.

"This is not what I thought heaven would be like." Brock commented. Faye took Brock back to her desk. "I really need to get back to Earth now." Brock tried to flirt with the woman to get his way. It was his usual move, using his charm to get what he wanted from women. It didn't work. The woman was unfazed and proceeded to offer Brock a chair to sit down. The woman typed away at her computer.

"Mr. Hart, you haven't done very many good deeds, have you?"

"Hey, I am a good person!"

"You're not a bad person, but you aren't a good person either. Based on our brief time together, I think that you're just basically shallow."

Brock was clearly offended by the woman's remark. "I'm not gonna sit here and take that!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Faye responded.

Brock noticed a sign that read "RETURN BUTTON shall NOT be pressed without authorization".

"Let's find out." Brock challenged Faye, pressing the return button on her computer keyboard. Suddenly, there was a bright light surrounding him. The next thing he knew, he woke up on a gurney in a hospital. Doctors were preparing to shock his heart. He looked around, confused. He saw his new face in the reflection on the metal lamp above him. "What the heck!"

The doctors admitted him to a room. The doctors came in to speak to him. "You are a very lucky man, Mr. Hammond. It appears that the bullet did not significant damage. There must have been a short in the heart monitor." Just then, Faye appeared in the hospital room to see Brock.

"Are you a friend?"

"Yeah."

"We're keeping him overnight for observation. There's no significant trauma." The doctor explained and left the room.

Brock was asleep in the hospital bed. Faye walked over to the bed. She leaned over and yelled, "Wake up!"

Brock jolted himself awake. "I just had the strangest dream." he commented.

"That wasn't a dream, sugar." Faye revealed.

"Faye?" he said as he looked over his new body. "You sent me to hell?" he asked.

"Relax. We sent you into a recently vacated body. Your old body..." Faye tried to explain, but Brock interrupted her. "No, this cannot be happening. I am supposed to be proposing to my girlfriend tonight."

"Not anymore, you're not. Your name is Daniel Hammond. You are not Brock Hart anymore. You should be happy. You got lucky. You got into a gorgeous new body. Daniel is physically fit with an IQ that off the charts. You get all of that."

Brock tried one last time to flirt with her to get his way back to being Brock Hart with no luck.

"You are Daniel Hammond, now and forever. All you need to know about him, now you, is in here." Faye handed Brock a briefcase. "There's a wallet, driver's license, and business cards. Now there's a rule. You can't tell anyone about this. You got it."

"Why?"

"Because people will think that you're insane and I'll have to send you back. You won't be going upstairs this time."

"Okay if I'm Daniel, then why do I still remember being Brock? I know everything about being Brock, but I don't know anything about this Daniel. Shouldn't I know about Daniel?"

Faye was sympathetic with Brock's plight. Her face carried a look of sadness. "Memories remain with the soul."

Just then, Reba and the kids passed by the hospital room as they walked down the hall. Van had his arm around Reba, trying to comfort her. The redhead was sobbing uncontrollably. That sight alone sent Brock over the edge.

"No, no! This isn't fair! There has to be somethin' I can do about this. I'm outta here!" Brock grabbed the clothes that he found and prepared to leave.

Brock took a taxi back to Reba's house. He used the spare key under the doormat to get in. He went upstairs to Reba's bedroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. That's when it hit him. He wasn't Brock Hart anymore. He was staring at his reflection in the mirror. He really was this Daniel Hammond guy.

He was also wearing blood-stained, torn clothing. This prompted him to go into the closet in his bedroom to change into something more suitable. He quickly put on jeans and a t-shirt. He heard the sound of the front door opening and shutting. He went into Reba's bathroom and hid behind the door. Reba entered her bedroom and sat down on the bed. Despair was spread over her face. Brock watched as Reba wept aloud, rocking back and forth.

He leaned against the bathroom sink, knocking over a bottle of Reba's nail polish. Reba quickly jumped off the bed and hurried to see what the noise was. She feared that someone had broken into the house. What she saw was the bottle of spilled nail polish on the floor. The bathroom window was open and the curtain blowing in the breeze. Brock took a look at one of Daniel's business cards. He took a cab to the Parker Harrison Real Estate office. People were looking at him funny as he entered the office.

Faye entered the office shortly afterwards. "Nice outfit." she commented.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked.

"I heard that the company is hiring for an office assistant. I'm here to apply for the job."

"Shouldn't you be back up there?" Brock hissed.

Faye pulled him to the side. "Daniel..." she warned.

"Stop it! I hate everythin' about this. I hate his name! I hate his face! I hate his voice!.."

"Shut up! I'm here because of you, alright? I got demoted from gatekeeper to guardian angel because of you."

"You're my guardian angel?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Please give me a different body."

"No can do, Danny boy. Between you and me, I'm not really thrilled about being your babysitter."

"How did you find me here?"

"You're in Daniel's body."

"So?"

"Everybody's body has its own needs, its cravings, and its comfort zones. This place is where Daniel's body feels at ease. This is where Daniel's intellect shines. The man is a workaholic."

Just then, Timothy ran up to the pair. "Daniel, oh my God! Are you okay, buddy?"

Faye whispered, "That's Timothy, your assistant."

"Thank God, you're okay. You look good for just being shot. Let's get you to your office." Timothy led Brock/Daniel to his office. As they walked by, everyone stood up and started clapping.

"Why are they clappin'?"

"You took a bullet for the boss. That's a pretty big deal around here."

Brock/Daniel walked around shaking hands with everyone. He smiled and winked at a woman who was flirting with him. Not enough death was enough to cure him of being such an outrageous flirt with women right now. Timothy handed Brock/Daniel another suit to wear from his office closet. Apparently Daniel was a top seller at the company despite being new. Brock was confused by his surroundings. Daniel was nothing like the man that Brock was.

Timothy noticed that Brock/Daniel was ill at ease. "The doctor said that you might have some amnesia. Don't worry about it. Just get dressed."

Mr. Parker Harrison was the owner of the real estate company. He was grinning big. He went up to talk to Brock/Daniel. The boss shook his hand. "Daniel, hey! You gave us all quite a scare. The gunman has been apprehended and everybody's fine. I promise to inquire about the marital status about all future dates. Thank you, pal. Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Not quite myself..."

Mr. Harrison interrupted. "Mr. Martin is on his way up here. Given the circumstances, Kevin has offered to take this client off your hands."

"Of course, he did." Timothy commented. "Daniel brought Mr. Martin in as a client."

Mr. Harrison ignored Timothy's comments. "Daniel, if you need anything at all, let me know."

"Kevin ditched his last two open houses this week." Timothy revealed to Mr. Harrison.

"Who's Mr. Martin?" Brock/Daniel asked Timothy after Mr. Harrison had already walked away.

Timothy did a mock laugh. "That's a good one, Daniel." Then he took a look at Brock/Daniel's face and realized that he wasn't kidding. "Oh, man!" he groaned. Timothy led Brock/Daniel into his office again. Timothy proceeded to fully brief Brock/Daniel on Mr. Martin's file.

"Does any of this ring a bell?" he asked.

"Nope." Brock/Daniel answered. Then suddenly he began to rattle off real estate facts that were important for a client like Mr. Martin. "Wow, that was intense!" he responded. "Ask me somethin' else, somethin' a great real estate agent would know." He started pacing. He recited more facts.

"Are you okay?" Timothy asked.

"I actually know things about real estate and finance."

"Yes, you do. Now march into that conference room and show Kevin that you are ready, willing, and able to handle that client. Everything you need to know is in this folder. You've had a rough day, but you can do this! Go get 'em!" Timothy said as a pep talk. Timothy then gave him a high five before he left the office.

Timothy led Brock/Daniel to the meeting. He greeted the client. After pleasantries were exchanged, they got down to business. Mr. Martin was a recent widower looking for a new house. He couldn't stand living in the house that he shared with his late wife. He was haunted by the memories. Brock/Daniel knew how it felt to lose the love of his life, even if Kevin didn't. Reba may have still been alive, but they were actually parted by death. Brock/Daniel talked with the client and connected with the man's sense of loss. Kevin was seething. After the meeting, Timothy sent Brock/Daniel to a dinner meeting with another client. Timothy briefed him on the next meeting and then handed him a set of car keys.

"I had your Porsche washed and waxed. You're welcome." Timothy informed him cheerfully.

Brock got into the Porsche. It was thrilling to be able to drive something so luxurious after the mess that he and Reba went through with the IRS. It appeared that Daniel got to enjoy the finer things in life. Brock got to enjoy dining at the finest restaurant in Houston with his next client. Later that evening, Brock/Daniel was knocking on Barbra Jean's door.

Barbra Jean answered the door hesitantly. Her face was lined with smeared mascara and dried tears. "Can I help you?"

"Barbra Jean, it's me Brock."

"My ex-husband was named Brock. He died this morning."

"I know. We were on the phone."

"This isn't funny." Barbra Jean interrupted. "Leave me alone, okay?"

"No, Barbra Jean. It's me. I promise. Please let me explain. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Listen, mister. I'm callin' the cops."

"Wait! You got pregnant with Henry in the dental office x-ray room on July 26, 2001 around 7:30 p.m."

"Anyone can find out that information."

Brock was desperate to convince her. "Only someone who was there would know the actual date and time of conception. We were alone in the office that night. It was the only time that we'd ever had sex until we got married. You have over 625 Beanie Babies. Binky and Lulu have a history. You have a mole on your right thigh. You're very sexual aggressive and you are very loud in bed. You had postpartum depression when Henry was born. I missed the birth because I went campin' with Ralph. You delivered three weeks early. My nickname for you was Sassy Shorts."

"Brock?"

"Yeah, BJ honey, it's me."

Barbra Jean invited Brock/Daniel inside the house. They sat down on the couch and he tried to explain what had happened to him.

"Let me get this straight. You died, pressed a button, and got sent back in this body?"

"Pretty much."

"That is so unfair. You were supposed to propose to Reba. You two were supposed to get married and live happily ever after. I wanted to see you two get the fairytale ending."

Brock/Daniel looked at the picture of him and Reba on the end table. Barbra Jean looked at it as well. "Oh, Brock! Are you goin' to tell Reba?"

"No, I can't. I'm Daniel now. She loved Brock. How can I convince her that Brock is in here? She'd say that I'm crazy and run from me."

"Come here," Barbra Jean put her arms around him. "Well, on the other hand, you've got yourself a much improved body. Hey, there cowboy!" she whispered into his ear.

Brock/Daniel jumped back. "Barbra Jean, we are divorced. I am not interested in dating you again. I'm in love with Reba. We've already been over this. Do you really want a man who's in love with another woman?"

"Sure. Just friends. I'm clear on that. Want a drink?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get drunk so let's have some food too. It's bad to drink on an empty stomach." His eyes settled on the picture of him and Reba again.

The next morning, Faye confronted Brock/Daniel about going to Barbra Jean's house.

"We're friends. She knows me better than anyone. I trust her. She's all I've got right now."

"Did you tell her that you're actually Brock?"

"Yes. I'm movin' in with her. I'm gonna help her with the bills and Henry."

"Darn it, Brock. I'm gonna have to report this."

"If you report me, won't you get in trouble too?"

"You have no idea."

"So keep your mouth shut. Don't take the blame when it's my fault. I trust her with my life. Okay?"

"I'll think about it."

"So, I thought about the real estate thing. I don't wanna sell real estate. I'm a dentist."

"No, you were a dentist. There are people counting on you here."

"I've never sold a house in my whole life!"

"Stop being so selfish and self-absorbed! I'm looking at Daniel and all I see is Brock. Brock was not a quality human being. If he was, then he wouldn't have lost the love of his life. Brock was a twice divorced man with four children that he hurt repeatedly by fighting with their mothers and then abandoning them to run off after his own wants and needs because he always put himself first."

Brock/Daniel got mad and tried to leave the building. Faye stopped him. "Wait! What's with the black suit?"

"I'm off to a funeral. My own."

Reba delivered Brock's eulogy. Brock stood there with the other mourners, watching as Reba tried to be brave and stoically deliver the eulogy. "People say there are five stages of grief- denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. I can't get past my anger. Standing here today, I can't help but remember Brock's first words to me- Sweetheart, you wear those jeans better than any woman I know. How about a date?" Reba smiled slightly as she said that.

Barbra Jean had tears flowing down her face. She had Henry in her lap. Cheyenne and Kyra were clutched together, crying. Van stood with Jake, letting him know that it was okay to cry. The kids seem to laugh slightly at their mother's story.

Reba continued. "He changed my life. Gave me something to look forward to at the end of each day." Tears were flowing on her cheeks now. "Brock taught me to listen to my heart."

"Dad taught me how to shoot a basketball," Jake said.

"Daddy gave the best hugs," Cheyenne remembered.

"Our dad loved us so much. He always wanted to ask us about our day every night, no matter how tired he was." Kyra said.

"Mr. H was more than just a father-in-law to me. He was a friend." Van declared.

"Grampy liked to play golf a lot." Elizabeth said.

"My daddy was the best dentist in the whole world." Henry said.

The cell phone in Brock/Daniel's jacket pocket rang in the middle of the funeral. Barbra Jean looked over at him with kindness, but other mourners were sending him looks of scorn. Barbra Jean smiled and waved at him. He made eye contact with her, trying to send her a silent message to play it cool. She began to fake cry. He just rolled his eyes. That was typical Barbra Jean.

Timothy was calling to get Brock/Daniel back to work. He had houses to show to the healthy grieving widower, Mr. Martin. Reba continued talking. "Brock was sweet, kind, and unselfish."

"Did she just say that Brock was unselfish? What a crock!" one of Brock's golfing buddies remarked quietly.

Brock heard this remark and it made his reflect on the type of person that he actually was. He asked Timothy about what type of person that Daniel was. Timothy revealed how many good deeds that Daniel always did for others. He did volunteer work and lived to help others. Brock thought about the grieving widower who was waiting on him. He knew that the man was still grieving and didn't have too many loved ones around him. He knew that it was important to help this man through losing his wife by getting him into a new home so he could move on with his life. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to live in the home that he shared with Reba after she passed away.

He heard the last words of Reba's eulogy. "In the worst of times, he could make me laugh. Without him, life will never be the same." Brock/Daniel took one last look at Reba before walking away. At the office, Kevin tried to undermine Brock/Daniel's work with clients. He welcomed the competition. There was nothing that this guy could do that Brock/Daniel couldn't handle. The only thing that mattered was how well he did his job. He had to do something to help support his family right now and Barbra Jean needed the financial help.

He heard a knock on his office door, followed by the voice of an angel. "Hello. It's me, Reba." Brock/Daniel was stunned to see his beloved redhead in his office. Brock/Daniel stood on his feet from the chair, silently staring at her. He was stunned and speechless.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She gave me a small smile of encouragement.

"You remember me?"

"How could I forget? I helped you get this job." Brock/Daniel's face fell for a moment when he realized that she was talking about Daniel. "I recommended you to Parker. Your reputation in real estate speaks for itself."

Brock/Daniel smiled. "Thank you."

Reba returned the smile. "You're welcome. I saw you at my boyfriend's funeral."

"I..." He didn't know what to say.

"It was kind of you to represent the company."

"Are you sure that you're ready to start back to work so soon after...?" he questioned.

"I appreciate your concern, but everything at home reminds me of Brock. Besides my kids need me to keep things normal. Bills have to be paid, you know." Her face clouded over with sadness for a moment. "I haven't told anyone this, but he was going to propose to me at dinner that night." Reba's face lit up with a smile at the thought. "He was trying to keep it a secret, but I've known him for almost thirty years. He can't put nothin' past me. He had the ring in his pocket when he died." Reba was crying and she had Brock crying too. "I'm sorry," she responded when she saw that she caused him to cry. "I didn't mean to lay this on you." He gave her a small chuckle. "That's why I need to stay busy," she said with firm determination. Brock/Daniel nodded.

Just then, Kevin entered the office. "Hello. Welcome back, honey. I'm so glad that you're here. You look great. Everything will get better. Let's go talk in your office. I'm here for you," he said, hugging Reba. Kevin checked out Reba's backside as she walked into the hallway. Kevin gave Brock a triumphant look. It was clear that the man desired Reba. After they were gone, Brock fell apart. Did he really come all the way back from the dead, just to spend the rest of his life without her?

The room was suddenly so hot. He needed air. The office window didn't open. He picked up a small statue and threw through the window. He went to the window, desperate to breathe in the fresh cool air. "This window needs a latch." Barbra Jean came into the office to see him. Mr. Harrison escorted her to Brock/Daniel's office. He was admiring Barbra Jean's slim new figure.

"We could use some privacy." Brock/Daniel told the boss.

"Thanks for showing me the way." Barbra Jean said with a hint of flirt in her voice. She checked him out as he walked away.

"Hello, Barbra Jean. Well, I see that some things never change."

"I think that I can help you with Mr. Martin. You mentioned that he's lonely. I'd like you to introduce me to him."

"Really, Barbra Jean?" He was happy for her. He wanted to see his ex-wife move on and be happy. He just didn't want to see his other ex-wife do the same thing. That thought pierced his heart like a knife.

After Barbra Jean left, Faye came to see him. Brock/Daniel was working on some paperwork.

"I thought that you were going to quit."

"Well, I changed my mind, for now."

"I have to get this paperwork ready because I have a closing on a house in an hour, but I can't stop thinkin' about Reba. Was that some kind of cosmic joke, having us work together?"

"No, we don't have that kind of control."

"Well, it's hard and it seems unfair to watch her like this every day. To know that I can't be with her like I want to be. I want to be her husband and I want to be a father to our children." He continued. "Reba can grieve for Brock, but I can't grieve for her."

"But I think that you're on the right track."

Brock's mind filled with memories of him and Reba together. Almost thirty years of memories flashed through his mind. He went to seek out Reba.

"Hey, I know that you're having a hard time. I've lost someone I loved recently. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. It's hard to know what to do. You've lost the life that you shared together. He was everything to you just like my wife was to me." He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. I know about the five stages of grief. I'm going through it myself. I have a hard time getting past my own anger. I heard you speak about yours. I think that we can help each other get past the anger. I think that we can help each other through the grieving process."

Kevin approached the pair as they were talking.

"I think that we really can help each other," Brock/Daniel said to her.

"Daniel, I think that I might have to take you up on that," Reba responded.

Brock/Daniel was caressing her hand lightly with his fingers just like Brock used to. The feeling unnerved Reba. "Brock used to do that to my hand." Their eyes locked. Reba was looking to understand the meaning of the look that she saw in his eyes.

Kevin cleared his throat. "We each sold a house today. Let's go out and celebrate. Parker wants to buy us dinner."

"Not me. It's been a long day." Brock/Daniel responded.

"How about you, Reba? Are you gonna turn down a free meal, especially when the invitation is coming from our boss?" Kevin turned to walk away, hoping that Reba would follow.

Reba locked eyes with Brock/Daniel again. "You should go." he urged. If he were truly unselfish, then he'd want to see her happy no matter what. Reba couldn't figure out what she was missing. She could tell that he was trying to tell her something, but she didn't know what that was. There was something so kind and gentle in his eyes, something so familiar.

She smiled at him. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled back at her. She turned and walked out of the office. His face clouded over with sadness as he watched her walk away.

Later, Faye went to find Brock/Daniel. He was standing by the window, looking out at the view.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Where else would I be?" he responded.

"At home, with Barbra Jean."

"I'll get there. Like you said, I'm comfortable here."

"I miss him, Faye. Brock was not the best person in the world, but I still miss being him. I miss that life. I know that I'm Daniel now. Brock is gone and I know that I have to let go. I just don't know how."

"You're grieving."

"For myself. Does that make me self-absorbed and selfish?"

"No. It makes you human," he smiled at her and she hugged him.

"I guess I'm not such a bad guy after all."

"Maybe. You do have potential," she quipped back.

Okay, so the story ends here for now. Brock is learning how to become Daniel. He wants Reba back and he's going to have to work hard to become a better person and hopefully win her love all over again. Barbra Jean is moving on with a date with the wealthy widower. Cheyenne is bonding with Kyra over their mutual grief. Van is helping Jake through his grief by being a positive male role model in Brock's absence. Jake is dealing with the loss of his dad so soon after his parents got back together. Reba is confused. Kevin is trying to make a play for Reba. She sees something in Daniel's eyes that she can't quite understand. She is drawn to him. He's decided to keep working at the office. He sees the benefits of being so close to Reba, working with her day after day.

To be continued? Maybe ….

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Remember, this may or may not be a one-shot. I want to see how much reader support I get in reaction to this story. I'm just not sure because writing Believe in Love Again takes up a lot of my time already. If I did continue this story, it would be in small chapters.

I know that this chapter is a lot like the pilot to Drop Dead Diva, which gave me the inspiration for this story. If I do continue the rest of the story, it will not follow that show at all. This is just a story idea that I couldn't get out of my head.

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

**If you like this story, you might like to watch Drop Dead Diva, it plays on Lifetime on Sunday nights at 8 p.m. central time.**

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. These are the wonderful readers who have added me to their author alerts.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Michaela Quinn**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._


	2. Relationships

_Dear Readers-_  
><em>I am thrilled with the overall support for this story. I got eight reviews and voting for the poll on ExtremeReba was unanimous to continue this story. I got new author alerts and new readers have added me to their list of favorite authors. Thank you so much! The only thing that I have to decide now is how to proceed with my story updates. I will have a new poll on my profile page on FF and on my ExtremeReba post. I need your feedback in making this decision. <em>_I am still working on my other story, Believe in Love Again for the time being with shorter chapter updates. _

_Thanks for continuing to read my stories and letting me know that you still want to read more chapters. Keep leaving me comments and reviews. I love reading them. Your reviews make me smile. It keeps me writing. Here it goes…_

Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.

Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, the mysterious gunman, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, and Kevin Thomas.

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

I don't own the TV shows of Reba or Drop Dead Diva. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or Drop Dead Diva. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and DROP DEAD DIVA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.

This story takes place in the fall of 2007 when the Reba show would be in season seven. All of the characters from Reba are the same ages that they are in my other stories in the "Love Again" series.

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously-

Later, Faye went to find Brock/Daniel. He was standing by the window, looking out at the view.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Where else would I be?" he responded.

"At home, with Barbra Jean."

"I'll get there. Like you said, I'm comfortable here."

"I miss him, Faye. Brock was not the best person in the world, but I still miss being him. I miss that life. I know that I'm Daniel now. Brock is gone and I know that I have to let go. I just don't know how."

"You're grieving."

"For myself. Does that make me self-absorbed and selfish?"

"No. It makes you human," he smiled at her and she hugged him.

"I guess I'm not such a bad guy after all."

"Maybe. You do have potential," she quipped back.

Summary: Brock is learning how to become Daniel. He wants Reba back and he's going to have to work hard to become a better person and hopefully win her love all over again. Barbra Jean is moving on with a date with the wealthy widower. Cheyenne is bonding with Kyra over their mutual grief. Van is helping Jake through his grief by being a positive male role model in Brock's absence. Jake is dealing with the loss of his dad so soon after his parents got back together. Reba is confused. Kevin is trying to make a play for Reba. She sees something in Daniel's eyes that she can't quite understand. She is drawn to him. He's decided to keep working at the office. He sees the benefits of being so close to Reba, working with her day after day.

How will this chapter begin? How will Brock cope to having to live his life as another person? How will Brock live as Daniel without being able to be a father to his kids? What is Reba's reaction to all of this? Will she ever find out that Daniel is really Brock?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

Now on with our story-  
>Brock stared at himself in the mirror. Well, he stared at himself as Daniel in the mirror. Barbra Jean brought him a cup of coffee. He's running late for work.<p>

"I'm never gonna get used to him. It's so strange to look in the mirror and not see my own face staring back at me."

"I don't see what the problem is. You traded up into a better body. The offer is still on the table if you wanna try to take that body for a test drive with me." Barbra Jean said, as if her suggestion wasn't in the least bit outrageous.

"No offense, Barbra Jean, but I'm not interested. I want to be with Reba. She's gonna question our relationship when she finds out that I'm livin' here. I don't want her to think that Daniel is anything like Brock as far as that goes. I want to be able to tell her that I've never had sex with you and that I'm not interested in you like that."

"Brock sweetie, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we've already had sex and we've got a five year old son to prove it."

"See, this is where I get off on a technicality. Brock cheated on Reba. Brock had sex with you. Brock is the one who married you and created a child with you. Look at me. I'm not Brock anymore. I'm Daniel and Daniel has never done any of those things so I get a clean slate."

"Whatever!" Barbra Jean grumbled. "You'll be interested enough when you realize that Reba will never be interested in Daniel romantically. She's in love with Brock. She's been in love with Brock for decades so she's not gonna turn to you so easily. Such a waste of a good looking man, if you ask me. You better be prepared to put your libido in cold storage for awhile. That's okay. I'm not sure that Stormy Clearweather should be seen in public with Daniel Hammond anyway." she proceeded to turn away from him before he could respond. "Hey, by the way, I'm selling the tanning bed!" Barbra Jean yelled as she walked away.

Brock went in search of Barbra Jean to confront her about it. "Why? Wait, I see. You wanna punish me."

"No. I need the money to support my child. We don't need the tanning bed. It was Brock's. Reba wasn't particularly fond of how you turned yourself into what she calls "an orange manatee with a big head". If you want a fresh start, then you better start getting in touch with the inner Daniel." she explained.

Brock/Daniel didn't want to fight with her. She had a point. "Good idea."

Just then, Henry came into the hall. "Good morning, Daddy. Are you two fighting again?"

Barbra Jean giggled. "Good luck explaining that to Reba."

Brock/Daniel ignored her. He focused his attention on Henry. It was strange how aware the boy was. He seemed to know that Daniel wasn't a stranger. He easily accepted the explanation that his parents gave him about what had happened to Brock. The three settled into the new living situation easily.

"No. We're not fighting. We were talking about Mommy selling the tanning bed. Mommy says that we don't need it anymore."

"Really? You don't need it anymore?"

"Nope. I'm changing a lot so things will be different."

"Good. I like you this way. You play with me more now."

Brock was choked up at Henry's words. His brush with death opened his eyes to his relationships in the family. His cell phone rang. It was Timothy. He was late for a meeting with a client. Timothy was upset at having to cover for Daniel at the office. Brock/Daniel had to hurry off to work. When he arrived, Faye gave him a hard time for being late as well.

"Hey, it's been a week since you were shot. Maybe you should start showing up on time. You are not your own boss anymore." Faye commented.

"I know it works around here. You are an assistant. I have an assistant. I am someone's boss so stop gettin' on me. You're not the boss of me." Brock/Daniel responded.

"Really?" Faye looked angered at his words. Who did this guy think that he was?

"Your words. You were sent here to help me as my guardian angel."

"It's thrilling to be your cosmic babysitter." Faye shook her head. "It's been a week. I should see a little less Brock and a little more Daniel."

Timothy rushed up to greet Brock/Daniel. "Come on, the client is waiting for you. Do you remember Lucy Wright? She's waiting for you in your office." He had a cinnamon roll one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Brock/Daniel shook his head. "I've still got the amnesia. Sorry." He took the cinnamon roll and cup of coffee that Timothy offered.

"Lucy Wright is here to buy a house. She just got a divorce and she needs a place to live. She's got three kids."

Brock/Daniel paused to look at Reba, who was working in her office. Timothy hit him with a file folder. "Dude, stop scoping out the widow! Her husband died like a week ago. There's no way that she'd been interested in you like that."

Kevin walked by and heard the exchange. "That's right. I've had my eye on that pretty redhead for some time now. We had dinner together a week ago. If anything, she'll be dating me in no time at all."

Timothy scoffed. Brock/Daniel took one last look at Reba before walking on towards his office.

Later, Brock/Daniel met with Parker Harrison, the owner of the real estate company.

"How are things going with Mr. Martin?"

"Great. We've narrowed down his choices. I think that he'll have a property selected by the end of the week."

"This client is very important. Be sure to keep him happy. We don't want to lose him to Dolly Majors. Mr. Martin is a very prestigious member of the River Oaks Country Club. He's a lawyer and he can send a lot more clients our way."

They were walking by the conference room, where Reba and Kevin were meeting with clients. Brock/Daniel looked pensively at Reba. Parker noticed that Brock/Daniel wasn't paying attention, but was looking at Reba instead. "Are you listening to me? Look, Daniel, we've all noticed that you've been acting a little strange, so if you need help, get it. We can't have any mistakes with clients like Mr. Martin."

Barbra Jean walked into the office and went up to Brock/Daniel's office. She was met by Timothy, his assistant. "Can I help you?"

"You're Timothy, right?"

"Have we met?"

"Your boss described you."

"Okay, so what do you want?" Timothy said, glancing at the goofing looking blonde.

"I need to see B-, uh, Daniel." Barbra Jean stammered.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Oh, I don't want to disturb him. I want to talk to him." Barbra Jean proceeded to enter Brock/Daniel's office as if she had every right to.

Brock/Daniel was sitting at his desk, eating lunch and working at his computer.

"Surpri-i-ise!" she greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I brought you lunch." She pulled things out of her bag. "Chicken breast, celery, and a snack for later. You've got to maintain your gorgeous new body."

"I'm really busy, Barbra Jean." Brock/Daniel wasn't sure how to respond. He was grateful for Timothy's interruption.

"Daniel, you have an open house in fifteen minutes. Did you forget?"

Later, Barbra Jean suggested to Brock/Daniel that they go out for some fun. She got Kyra to babysit for Henry.

"This is so much fun, Brock! Sorry, I mean Daniel." Barbra Jean said, gleefully. She was on her third drink.

"Oh, my God, there's Reba and Lori Ann. What are they doin' here?" Brock/Daniel pointed out.

"I didn't know that they were going to be here, I swear, although it would be interested to see Lori Ann's reaction to meeting you."

"No, it wouldn't. The woman hates me and besides that, she's a man-eater."

"No, sweetie. She hates Brock and you are fond of telling me how you aren't Brock anymore. Daniel's got a hot body and she's gonna wanna make a move on you. This is gonna be fun! Let's go say hi."

"No way! The woman has given more rides than a Ferris wheel. I'm not eager to jump back in that line. Just the thought of that woman flirting with me is sickening."

"I'll be right back. Okay? I have to use the little girls' room."

Brock/Daniel sat there, trying not to look at Reba. He remembered the first time that they met. It was funny because Reba sat there, thinking about the exact same thing.

Flashback- Reba was at Terry Holliway's bar. She had just gotten a margarita from Terry, who was tending bar. She was out having fun with Lori Ann. When she turned around, she bumped right into a guy, spilling her drink all over him. "Aah! Oh, my God! I am so sorry." She was embarrassed and he was the most gorgeous guy that she had ever seen. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't even seem to mind having the drink spilled on him. They both stood there, looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"I'm Brock." He was wearing a gray button-down shirt and blue jeans. Then he delivered his come-on line- the one that Reba would always remember, the one that was so totally Brock. "Sweetheart, you wear those jeans better than any woman I know. How about a date?"

Flashback ended.

Reba smiled and ordered another drink. It didn't matter to her how much she drank that night. She just wanted to let go of all the stress in her life. She wanted to forget about the last six months for a little while. She knew that Brock's death wouldn't be hitting her so hard if they hadn't reconnected. He had been living in her house in a bedroom right next to hers. Day after day, it became obvious that they still had feelings for one another. When they finally acted on those feelings, Reba ran into a gamut of feelings from wanting to take things slow to wanting to take him back in her bed as her husband.

They settled on a middle ground. It took them one month to admit that they still had feelings for one another. It took them four months to build into serious dating. After that, they had spent the next month expressing their love for each other physically whenever possible. Reba wanted to set a good example for the kids by not sharing a bedroom until they were married. They hadn't even discussed marriage yet, but she knew that he was getting close to proposing to her and she had the ring from his pocket as proof. Why couldn't he be a normal ex-husband? It hurt because she had to mourn his loss twice, once during the divorce and again after his death.

It occurred to her that she was also mourning what might have been. That made her mad. Why did he do this to her, making her feel this way again when they didn't have a future together? She knew that it was ridiculous to blame Brock for dying, but she couldn't help it. The first time she felt this sorrow, it was over a toaster and now it was because of a cup of coffee. She wasn't paying attention when she turned around. It happened again. She spilled her drink all over some poor guy. When she looked up, she saw that it was Daniel.

He gave her a smile that sent her heart racing. She decided that it must be from too many margaritas. She'd worked with Daniel for over a month and never had this type of reaction before, except for when they had one moment a week ago after the funeral when he caressed her hand lightly with his fingers just like Brock used to. She remembered what he said about helping each other through the grief. She pulled him over to a table to sit down. They spent some time catching up. She hadn't really talked to him all week because she was so busy with work and the kids.

They talked about work. Reba was amazed how nice it was to be able to talk with a guy about her work and actually have him be interested. She couldn't even get Brock to do that. It was nice to actually have something in common with a guy. She'd never had that happen before. Most of the guys that she'd dated didn't actually work in the same job field as Reba so they didn't have as much in common. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear what he was saying to her next. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Have dinner with me?"

"Thanks, but I've already had dinner." she quipped.

"Have dinner with me. Tomorrow night."

Reba thought about the offer, but she didn't know if she was ready. She knew that Daniel knew about her grief, so maybe it wasn't like a date.

"I don't know. My ex-husband died a week ago."

"Ex-husband. I thought that you said that he was your boyfriend."

"It's a long, long story."

"Come on, I don't bite. I understand what you're going through. And you had dinner with Kevin last week. I'm pretty sure that he bites." He flashed another smile to her.

She laughed for a minute. "I get what you saying, but remember I had dinner with Kevin and Parker last week."

"You do not want me to go into why that's even worse. I ended up taking a bullet for that womanizer."

"Okay, dinner tomorrow night. Maybe I'll explain that long, long story to you."

Barbra Jean rushed up to them with Lori Ann by her side. "Oh, hi, Reba. I wanted to introduce you and Lori Ann to my friend, Daniel."

"We've met, Barbra Jean. We work together." Reba responded.

"Well, Lori Ann, this is my friend, Daniel Hammond. Daniel, this is Lori Ann Garner."

Lori Ann was looking him over from head to toe and clearly liking what she saw. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm flattered, but I already have a drink. Thanks. I just wanna sit here and talk to Reba a little bit more."

Lori Ann was stunned. She'd never been turned down before. She'd dated a lot of men in her time. She'd seduced a priest and dated Brock, even though he had a massive crush on Reba. She wondered just what had happened to her mojo. Reba realized how upset Lori Ann was. She didn't let it show, but Reba had known her too long not to recognize the signs.

"His wife died not too long ago." Reba whispered in Lori Ann's ear.

"Oh, that's okay. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." Lori Ann said to Brock/Daniel. Lori Ann walked away.

"I should go. We came here together. I'll see you at work tomorrow, alright?" Reba excused herself to go find Lori Ann.

Brock confined his drinking to two. He was Barbra Jean's designated driver. After he dropped her off at her house, he went back to Daniel's apartment. He looked around. It was clear that Daniel and Brock didn't have much in common. They were two totally different men. He heard movement in the apartment. It turned out that he scared the heck out of Faye, who was holding a wooden baseball bat in her hands.

"You scared the heck out of me. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"This is Daniel's apartment. Well, my apartment now."

"I thought that you moved in with Barbra Jean."

"I came to get a few things."

"What things?"

"Is that really your business?"

"You are my business, Daniel."

"I need some clothes. I didn't take much out of here when I moved into Barbra Jean's. I'd like to have my own clothes from Reba's, but that would be too difficult to explain. Don't ya think? Why are you here, Faye?"

"I needed a place to sleep and your company doesn't pay assistants the big bucks."

"How did you get in?"

"I used the key under the mat. For the record, I'm human when I'm on Earth so I have to have a place to eat and sleep. I need my beauty rest so I can keep up with you. So, is it cool if I stay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why should I care? Everything in this place isn't really mine. The man in the pictures isn't really me. I'm nothing like this guy. This isn't my life." Brock/Daniel explained. Faye listened and nodded. "I'm getting what I need and I'm not coming back. My life is where I am, with Barbra Jean and Henry. This way I can keep an eye on Reba and our kids."

Brock/Daniel had a frustrating day at work. Parker got on him because one of his clients changed his mind and decided to deal with Van at Steve Norris' real estate company. He had two open houses and neither of them produced any results. Reba ended up canceling dinner with him that night. He went home to Barbra Jean's house, tired and frustrated.

Barbra Jean was clearly happy to see him. "Yay, you're home early. Let's sit down with a nice beer and we'll talk about your day. Then you can spend some time with Henry. I can make us some dinner and we can sit down like a family."

"Barbra Jean, I'm not in the mood. I've been playing Daniel all day. I don't wanna play house with you."

"Daniel, when you moved in here, you said that you want to help me with Henry because you wanted to be his father. I'm offering you the chance to do that. A chance that you wouldn't even be getting otherwise."

"BJ, I appreciate your help, I do. But honey, this is not gonna play out like you seem to want it to. We are not a couple and we are not ever gonna be a couple again."

Barbra Jean's face was crestfallen. "I give up. You wanna be Daniel on this single pursuit of a life that you can never have, fine by me. You have to realize that was Brock's life. Reba was Brock's girlfriend. She loved him and she is not gonna get over her loss just like that to be with a stranger like you."

"I can't believe that you said that to me. I don't wanna hurt ya. I just wanna be friends like we were when we decided to get divorced."

"Don't you get it? I want Brock back every bit as much as Reba does."

"I'm right here, honey. Like I told ya before. I'm still Brock."

Barbra Jean started crying. "All I see is Daniel and Daniel is a stranger to me."

"I'm not sure if this arrangement is gonna work out. I don't know if I should continue to stay here with you." Brock/Daniel went upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door.

The next morning, he awoke bright and early. He actually arrived at work on time. Timothy greeted him with coffee and he was surprised when he walked into his office and found Reba waiting for him.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I need to speak with you about something."

"Anything. I'm here for you. You should know that."

"I need to talk to you about last night. I had a really bad day here at the office. My kids called and asked to have a family dinner. We don't have too many of those anymore. They need my attention a lot more since their father died. I didn't know how they'd take it if I turned them down and told them that I was going out to dinner with a guy from work. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It really is. We can go out to dinner another time. Are you okay? I know that you've suffered a loss. Anyone knows that you can't easily get over that overnight."

Reba's eyes watered. "I'm sorry. You're right. My heart is still with Brock and it shouldn't be. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wish that I was just a normal ex-wife. That way, this wouldn't have to hurt so much. If I was smart, then my kids wouldn't be hurt so bad right now. They were given some they've wanted for so long and they got the rug pulled out from under them. It's not fair."

"Reba, I've got to get to an open house in a few minutes."

"Wait. Before you go..." She reached out and touched his hair. "You got something..." She pulled something out from his hair. "You had a cheerio in your hair."

"Yeah. Um, breakfast of champions." he replied awkwardly. He grabbed his files and they left his office together.

When he arrived back at Barbra Jean's house after work, Henry was waiting for him. "Are you and Mommy fighting again? She says that you're gonna leave again. Please don't go, Daddy. Jake said that he'd play basketball with me after dinner. I want you to play with us."

"It's gonna be okay, buddy. I'm gonna talk to your mom." Brock/Daniel hugged Henry and went in search of Barbra Jean.

Barbra Jean was in the kitchen, making dinner. "I am so sorry. I don't want it to be like this with us. Henry has been upset ever since last night."

"I get it. It's hard on all of us. Reba canceled dinner with me yesterday. Every one of us is going through a loss. We've lost a life together and we somehow have to find a way to make this work so we can still be a family like Reba and I were before, after the divorce. Can we do that, Barbra Jean? Can we adjust to the way that things are? I'm still me, but I'm Daniel too. It's hard because we have to explain to others why I'm here. Henry wants me to play with him and Jake after dinner. How do I do that? What will Henry say to his brother about me?"

"I'd like us to be good friends. You and Reba were best friends. I'd like to be close to you like that. It's hard because you're the only man who's taken me seriously as a woman in years. You're such a great guy. I miss having a relationship like we had before. I'm out in the dating world and it's hard. I'm a single mom and I'm not any man's type. Most of the time, men use me and leave. I'm scared of losing you."

"I will never let you down. I told you that when you told me that you were pregnant with Henry. I'm gonna take care of you and Henry. You just need to have more confidence in yourself. You're beautiful and successful. Stormy Clearweather is a local celebrity, right?"

Barbra Jean smiled. Brock opened his arms to hug her. "Don't move out, Daniel, please. You should be here for your kids. Henry is here. Jake and Kyra are right next door. They miss their father."

"And he's right here. Brock's soul is right inside Daniel's body. I'm not going anywhere. Now what will Henry say to Jake about me?"

"We'll think of something."

Okay, so the story ends here for now. Brock is still coping with how to become Daniel. He wants Reba back and he's knows that it's not going to be easy. He has to let her deal with her grief. Barbra Jean is learning how to move on. She is luckier than Reba because she knows that Brock is still with them and he is helping her to move on with her life. Henry is learning how to deal with his parents' living arrangement and new relationship as friends. Reba is helping the kids learn how to deal with Brock's absence from their lives. Henry is trying to help his brother to have a new relationship with Brock/Daniel. Reba is confused. Kevin is still trying to make a play for Reba. She sees something in Daniel's eyes that she can't quite understand. She is drawn to him. He's still working at the office. He appreciates the benefits of being so close to Reba, working with her day after day. He looks forward to the day when Reba is comfortable enough to go to dinner with him.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**Nellieforbush**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._


	3. Moving Forward

_Dear Readers-_  
><em>I am thrilled with the overall support for this story. Thank you so much! I am alternating my story updates. I will work on Drop Dead Hero and post the update; then I will work on Believe in Love Again and post the update. Once I restart Reba Nell Got Married, then that story will alternate with Drop Dead Hero instead. <em>_I am still working on my other story, Believe in Love Again because I feel so much inspiration to continue that story. I only have 2-3 more chapters until we get to Reba Nell Got Married. _

_Thanks for continuing to read my stories and letting me know that you still want to read more chapters. Keep leaving me comments and reviews. I love reading them. Your reviews make me smile. It keeps me writing. Here it goes…_

Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.

Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, the mysterious gunman, the Mason family, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, and Kevin Thomas.

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

I don't own the TV shows of Reba or Drop Dead Diva. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or Drop Dead Diva. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and DROP DEAD DIVA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.

This story takes place in the fall of 2007 when the Reba show would be in season seven. All of the characters from Reba are the same ages that they are in my other stories in the "Love Again" series.

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously-

When he arrived back at Barbra Jean's house after work, Henry was waiting for him. "Are you and Mommy fighting again? She says that you're gonna leave again. Please don't go, Daddy. Jake said that he'd play basketball with me after dinner. I want you to play with us."

"It's gonna be okay, buddy. I'm gonna talk to your mom." Brock/Daniel hugged Henry and went in search of Barbra Jean.

Barbra Jean was in the kitchen, making dinner. "I am so sorry. I don't want it to be like this with us. Henry has been upset ever since last night."

"I get it. It's hard on all of us. Reba canceled dinner with me yesterday. Every one of us is going through a loss. We've lost a life together and we somehow have to find a way to make this work so we can still be a family like Reba and I were before, after the divorce. Can we do that, Barbra Jean? Can we adjust to the way that things are? I'm still me, but I'm Daniel too. It's hard because we have to explain to others why I'm here. Henry wants me to play with him and Jake after dinner. How do I do that? What will Henry say to his brother about me?"

"I'd like us to be good friends. You and Reba were best friends. I'd like to be close to you like that. It's hard because you're the only man who's taken me seriously as a woman in years. You're such a great guy. I miss having a relationship like we had before. I'm out in the dating world and it's hard. I'm a single mom and I'm not any man's type. Most of the time, men use me and leave. I'm scared of losing you."

"I will never let you down. I told you that when you told me that you were pregnant with Henry. I'm gonna take care of you and Henry. You just need to have more confidence in yourself. You're beautiful and successful. Stormy Clearweather is a local celebrity, right?"

Barbra Jean smiled. Brock opened his arms to hug her. "Don't move out, Daniel, please. You should be here for your kids. Henry is here. Jake and Kyra are right next door. They miss their father."

"And he's right here. Brock's soul is right inside Daniel's body. I'm not going anywhere. Now what will Henry say to Jake about me?"

"We'll think of something."

Summary: Brock is still coping with how to become Daniel. He wants Reba back and he's knows that it's not going to be easy. He has to let her deal with her grief. Barbra Jean is learning how to move on. She is luckier than Reba because she knows that Brock is still with them and he is helping her to move on with her life. Henry is learning how to deal with his parents' living arrangement and new relationship as friends. Reba is helping the kids learn how to deal with Brock's absence from their lives. Henry is trying to help his brother to have a new relationship with Brock/Daniel. Reba is confused. Kevin is still trying to make a play for Reba. She sees something in Daniel's eyes that she can't quite understand. She is drawn to him. He's still working at the office. He appreciates the benefits of being so close to Reba, working with her day after day. He looks forward to the day when Reba is comfortable enough to go to dinner with him.

How will this chapter begin? How will Brock continue to cope to having to live his life as another person? How will Brock live as Daniel without being able to be a real father to his kids? What is Reba's reaction each time that she sees Daniel? Will she ever find out that Daniel is really Brock?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

Now on with our story-

One week later, Faye went to find Brock/Daniel. He was standing outside the building, admiring the city lights as the sun went down.

"Hey," Faye greeted.

"Hey, how'd you find me out here? Did you use your powers? I know, I know... Just kidding," Brock/Daniel responded.

"Look, you weren't in your office, and I, uh, know you like fresh air." Faye had some shopping bags in her hands. She presented the shopping bags to Brock. Here are some new clothes. It's a thank you for giving me a place to stay. I know that you felt really uncomfortable in Daniel's clothes. These should reflect Daniel's style and still feel comfortable enough for Brock." Faye explained.

"You came all the way out here to give me some clothes? That was really nice of you," Brock remarked.

"It wasn't too big of a deal. I got paid this week and I found some extra cash stashed in the apartment. I didn't feel right keeping the cash for myself. Well, that and to say congrats. I just heard that Mr. Martin finally found a house and brought five new clients to the company," Faye responded.

"Parker is beyond thrilled," Brock/Daniel told her in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"How about you?" Faye asked. She was concerned about how Brock was still handling his transition to his new life.

"Faye, I may have scored big this time, but I'm not really a real estate agent. I just know how to talk to people. It helps that I know how to play golf. It helps me relate to the professionals. It's strange having to answer to a boss like Parker. I'm still used to being a dentist. I was my own boss and I worked my own hours. If I didn't wanna work, I didn't have to. It bugs me that I have to answer to a slime ball like Parker Harrison. I'm mad at myself for letting him get to me." Brock/Daniel explained.

"I don't think that you're mad at yourself. I think that you're mad at Brock."

"Yeah, I guess. He used to be a guy just like Parker. Brock was a slime ball at times too." He was disappointed in the man that he once was. It was hard to believe that Reba ever put up with his behavior when he acted like that. He cheated on her and she took him back.

"You've got to forgive him, Daniel. Forgive and forget. That's the type of person that Reba is and Daniel is that kind of guy too."

Brock/Daniel shook his head disapprovingly. "But I don't want to forget him. I mean, I may not always like Brock and the things that he's done, but -. But he's -. He's right here." Brock/Daniel's voice lowered from the grief. He put his hand on his heart for emphasis. "And he's not all bad."

Faye looked at Brock/Daniel. She wanted to cheer him up. "Well, I know that Daniel likes to eat and Brock liked to drink. So I think that you're both about to be very happy."

Brock/Daniel looked over at Faye and gave her a small smile. "What are you talking about?"

Faye pointed back to the office building. She returned the smile. "The big bosses are inside with champagne and cake. It's to celebrate your hard work." She walked over to the building doors and opened them for Brock/Daniel. He couldn't believe that this celebration was for him. Timothy, Reba, and the other real estate agents were inside smiling at Brock/Daniel and holding up glasses of champagne in his honor. Reba's smile caught his eye. "Enjoy the moment. After all, you only live... twice," Faye remarked. Brock/Daniel walked into the office building doors.

Reba was waiting to talk to him. "Congratulations, Daniel." Reba said. Brock/Daniel took a glass of champagne from Timothy. Everyone held up their glasses to toast Daniel. Reba clinked glasses with him. "Cheers," she said warmly. Brock/Daniel saw a twinkle in her eyes and a big natural smile on her face. For the first time since Brock's death, Reba was actually expressing some genuine happiness and it was because of Brock/Daniel. He'd hoped that he could get her to smile like that more often. It looked like they had the beginnings of a warm friendship.

It was one week later. Brock/Daniel was having the dream again. The one where he's trying to sell a house, but he's Brock instead of Daniel and he has no idea how to do the paperwork or answer the buyer's questions. Just then, he sprang up in his bed, suddenly awake from the nightmare. He looked in the mirror and saw Daniel's reflection staring back at him. Brock/Daniel was explaining the dream to Barbra Jean at the breakfast table. Barbra Jean was fascinated by Brock/Daniel's nightmare. Brock/Daniel had been having the same nightmare for the past week and he didn't know what it meant. He was trying to make sense of the dream while Barbra Jean was giving him ridiculous explanations for what the dream was supposed to mean.

"Barbra Jean, focus! I am terrified in these dreams. I have no idea what I am doing at work." Brock was getting irritated. He was trying to make sense of what was going on in his head or Daniel's head. He wasn't sure which one.

Barbra Jean's face brightened. "You know what Dr. Morgan would say? These are stress dreams. That's all. I mean, look at yourself."

"Do I have to?" Brock/Daniel's lack of self-confidence was obvious.

"You've gone into that office every single day and acted like a real estate agent for three weeks straight. When have you ever worked this hard?"

"There was that one day when I had to do three root canals and four oral surgeries."

"That's nothing. You're the best dentist that I know. You know what those dreams are telling you? You need a break. Pack a bag, honey. We're gonna take Henry on a road trip. How about South Padre Island? Henry and I can be ready to go in 15 minutes."

"Really? I thought that Stormy Clearweather was going on location today for the station."

"New career strategy. Maybe I'm not ready for the hard news job yet. I like being Stormy Clearweather. I'm not ready to be Babs Jansen. I'm not a reporter. I'm a weathergirl. Come on, if we leave now, we can be relaxing on the beach by lunchtime. I heard a six pack of beers calling your name."

"You know what? I'm sold! I'm gonna go get dressed. Pick me up at work in an hour." Brock/Daniel was actually excited about the trip. He finally felt like himself.

Barbra Jean shook her head. "No. No work."

"Barbra Jean, it's payday and we're gonna need the money. Somewhere in that building there's a paycheck with my name on it. It's gonna be my first paycheck in years. When I get that check, the trip is on me. What do you say?" Brock/Daniel explained. He was actually excited to be getting his first paycheck in years. He hadn't worked for a paycheck since his days as a bartender.

"I say...see you in an hour. This is gonna be so much fun!" Barbra Jean walked away, giggling excitedly.

Reba greeted Brock/Daniel as soon as he arrived in the office building. "Good morning."

Brock/Daniel smiled. He loved seeing Reba each day as soon as he got to the office in the morning. It was his reason for waking up in the morning and rushing into work early. "Good morning." Brock/Daniel returned the smile.

Brock/Daniel was oddly dressed for the office. He was dressed in a t-shirt and Bermuda shorts. Reba looked over his outfit. "Casual Wednesday?" she asked.

He realized that she was referring to his unusual attire. He was not dressed in his usual business wear. "I've got a... business trip... in South Padre Island for..." He was struggling to come up with a plausible answer.

"Continuing real estate education?" she offered, smirking at him. He enjoyed seeing the laughter in her eyes.

"Yes. That. What you just said." Brock/Daniel was clearly enjoying their banter this morning. They walked by Kevin Thomas and Parker Harrison who were talking over coffee in the employee lounge. Kevin saw Reba and Brock/Daniel walking by. Kevin got a brilliant idea. Parker had just dumped a difficult wealthy divorced couple on him. He had to sell their house and find them each new residences.

"You mind if Reba rides shotgun on this one?" Kevin asked Parker.

"Good thinking, Thomas. We can double our fees and you can show her the ropes of dealing with the big clients." Parker responded.

Brock/Daniel was in his office. Timothy was freaking out about Brock/Daniel's casual attire. "Seriously, are all your clothes at the dry cleaners again?"

Brock/Daniel looked over his outfit again. "Um, I'm fine."

Timothy had a hard time taking Brock/Daniel's mood seriously. "Let's get you into something a little less comfortable."

Brock/Daniel smiled and tried to reassure his assistant that he had not suddenly gone crazy. "I'm taking the next two days off, Timothy. I'm finally getting a long weekend and I've earned it."

Timothy had a hard time believing this from Daniel, the workaholic. "Since when do you say the words 'day off'?"

Brock/Daniel was trying to convince Timothy that he was serious. "I just came in to get my paycheck. Speaking of which, where do I get my paycheck?"

At that moment, Parker Harrison came walking up to them. He also looked over Brock/Daniel's casual attire. "Hammond, you look different. Is it your hair?" he was hinting at his disapproval to Brock/Daniel over his choice of wardrobe.

Brock/Daniel missed the underlying meaning that Parker was trying to convey. "No."

"We're got a situation. Walk with me." That's when Brock figured that he might be in trouble with the boss. Brock/Daniel mouthed to his assistant to follow them. "I've got bad news and worst news. What do you wanna hear first?"

Brock/Daniel wasn't sure how to respond. "I..."

Parker quickly explained the situation to Brock/Daniel. He explained that one of his clients had pulled out before the closing and now Brock/Daniel had to work with the seller to find another buyer for their house. He had to find the previous buyer a new house to satisfy his needs. He also had many other clients on his workload.

"I can't. That's not gonna work for me." Brock/Daniel was determined to take the time off.

Parker wouldn't budge. "I know that you have the memory of an elephant, but I got all the files for you to review for these clients in your office. You have to meet the needs of at least six very different sets of people today. Get to work, Hammond."

Brock/Daniel felt defeated when he saw the large amount of files in his office. He looked over at Timothy. "I really only came in for my paycheck. Can all of this wait until next week?"

"I don't know. Why don't you just ask them?" Timothy said, pointing to the clients that were approaching Brock/Daniel's office. "The Masons desperately need you to find a new buyer. They have to sell their house. Mr. Mason has cancer. Mrs. Mason has cut back on her hours at work to take care of him. They really need the money."

Brock was trying to reassure the Masons that he would be able to find another buyer right away. That's when Barbra Jean showed up. He explained the situation to an exasperated Barbra Jean. She was really counting on taking this vacation without having to worry about the cost.

Timothy walked up to them. "Don't you think that I'd like to take some time off to go partying on an island? I'm here, working hard to help you in helping families like the Masons get what they need in order to make life better for their family. I know that it gets dreary sometimes, but it really is rewarding to help people improve their lives in this small way. At least, that's what Reba said to me last month when I was down and needing a break."

There wasn't much that Brock/Daniel could say to that argument. Now he knew what motivated Reba to work so hard. About two hours later, he was walking with Parker Harrison to discuss the progress that he was making with his client workload. Barbra Jean was in Brock/Daniel's office, dancing to the music on her iPod. Parker just stopped to watch her. He dropped the file that he was carrying on the floor.

"Hello, earth to Parker." Brock/Daniel stopped and saw what had distracted Parker.

"Who is that goddess? She is gorgeous." Parker inquired.

"Who, Barbra Jean?" Brock responded. "She's a friend of mine." Parker continued to watch Barbra Jean. "She is like a member of my family. We're very close."

"Introduce me." Parker insisted.

"Mr. Harrison, she's been through a lot recently. She's not like the type of girls that you go out with." Brock tried to reason with him. He wanted Barbra Jean to move on, but he didn't want to see Barbra Jean get hurt by a slime ball like Parker Harrison. He had money and charm, but he went through women like he went through socks.

"I don't have a type. I can't help it. Look at her. There's just something about her. I've got to get to know her better," Parker responded.

"Her family is in mourning. There's been a death in the family. It's not a good idea," Brock/Daniel explained.

Brock/Daniel went into his office to talk to Barbra Jean. "I'm sorry about the trip. Maybe you could still go on the location shoot."

Barbra Jean shook her head. "Nah, I already missed it. The station got someone else."

"Hey, Reba didn't see you, did she? I haven't actually talked to her about how I know you and I don't know exactly how to explain it."

"I've been waiting for you in this office the whole time that I've been here. I haven't seen Reba at all. But sooner or later, you are gonna have to explain how we know each other. You live in my house and I live next door to Reba."

"That's gonna have to wait. I have something to talk to you about. I was gonna wait until we were at the island, but I should show you now." Barbra Jean handed Brock/Daniel a copy of the newspaper. The newspaper contained an article on Brock's accident.

Brock began to read the article, but paused when he got to the photo that went with the story. "That's not me! How many Brock Hart's live in Houston?"

"They put in the wrong picture, Sweetie. I'm sorry." Barbra Jean tried to be comforting.

Brock still had his ego and his pride. "This guy is like ninety years old. I look way better than this guy. Now everyone who reads this will think that this is Brock Hart."

"Don't worry. This can be fixed. We can send another picture of you to the newspaper and they can reprint the story with the right picture. I'll take one of these down to the paper and make them rerun it. Look."

Barbra Jean had pictures of them from the trip to San Antonio and pictures of them in a hot tub. "Barbra Jean, this is my final photo. It should be more dignified and make a lasting impression."

"It will be. I wanna go home and pretend that I'm on vacation." Barbra Jean walked out of the office with Brock/Daniel. Parker was standing there near the lounge, watching Barbra Jean as she walked by. She hugged Brock/Daniel before leaving. Parker managed to accidentally walk into Barbra Jean as she was leaving. "Excuse me," she said innocently before walking away. Brock just shook his head at Parker's antics.

He went in search of Faye. "Some guardian angel you are. How could you let them screw up my obituary?"

Faye just shook her head. "Like I have control over that. Like I said, less Brock and more Daniel."

After spending most of his day with the Masons, Brock/Daniel wanted to cry. He tried to imagine what Reba would be going through if Brock had cancer like Mr. Mason. He desperately wanted to help this family. He was reminded that the Mason children would be losing their father if Mr. Mason lost his fight with cancer, just like the Hart children were going through over the loss of Brock. It broke his heart. He needed to find way to help his own family too.

Brock spent another restless night because of the nightmare. It got worse because now he was dreaming of Daniel coming back to life and choking Brock to death. Barbra Jean tried to sort this out with Brock. "It's obvious. The dream means the Daniel in you is trying to destroy the Brock in you." Brock found this explanation to be odd and not at all reassuring. "Why not? That is what he's doing, Brock."

"What do you mean? That's not true."

"It's a little true. Think about it. The only reason that we are not in South Padre Island right now is because you had to work at your job."

"I'm trying to help a dad who may not live to see next year be able to take care of his family during the time that he has left. Sue me for caring."

"Whatever, Brock."

"You're just mad because you're not out partying with my money. You should be focused on your career also because that's what's gonna take care of you and Henry in the long run. I may not live forever. I'm lucky to be here now."

"That's really mean of you, Brock. I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready for the promotion and I'm not ready to be the head of this household."

"I know, BJ, but you have to figure out how you're gonna do this. I didn't mean to make this a permanent situation. I don't even know what tomorrow will bring. Right now, I have to go to work before I'm late."

Barbra Jean sat angrily with her arms crossed in front of her. How dare he judge her? "Fine. Have a good day, Daniel." She placed emphasis on his new name. All she wanted was her fun-loving Brock back. There was a knock on the front door. Brock/Daniel went to answer it. He was surprised to see Parker standing there.

"Parker, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you your check."

"You could've given this to me at the office."

"I figured that you might need it immediately. I'm thoughtful that way." Parker looked into the house, trying to make eye contact with Barbra Jean.

"Come on, Parker. Not now. I thought that I explained things at the office yesterday."

Barbra Jean recognized the man that ran into her yesterday at Brock/Daniel's office. She walked up to the door. "Um, hi. You're Barbra Jean, right? I'm Parker. You probably remember me from Daniel's office. You've probably heard her talk about me. I own the real estate company that he works for."

"Uh, no." Barbra Jean wasn't sure how to respond to this guy.

"I'm the guy who keeps everything runnin' over there. I work with Reba too. She told me that you're her best friend. I saw a picture of you with her family in her office."

"Because she's part of the family and in mourning just like the rest of them." Brock said to Parker. "Thanks for the check. I'll walk you out to your car."

"Interesting set-up that you have here with her. Is there anything goin' on between you two?" Parker asked as the two men stood in the driveway.

"No, we're just friends."

This failed to reassure Parker so he changed tactics. "Look, I see how you look at Reba. And look, she lives right next door. How cozy! While you live here with her best friend. I wouldn't want Reba to get the wrong idea about what's going on here between you and Barbra Jean. At least if Barbra Jean was dating someone else, there would be no way that Reba would ever get an idea like that. But I could always ask Reba out myself. I asked her out to dinner before and she accepted. I could always ask her out again."

"Aw, come on, man, leave Reba alone. Her husband just died." Brock was trying not to look as desperate as he felt.

"Look, Daniel. I could comfort the grieving widow or I could comfort your gorgeous roommate. Which is it gonna be?" Parker got in his sports car and drove away.

By the afternoon, Brock/Daniel was still upset over the confrontation with Parker Harrison. However, he spent the time alone at his desk with his newspaper obituary in his hand. It was the one with the wrong picture. He was starting to wonder if Brock Hart's life even mattered at all. How would people even remember him? He got up and walked by Reba's office. He saw a picture that Reba had taken of Brock six months ago. It seemed that Brock Hart's life still mattered to one person. Right now, she was the only person who counted in his opinion. He found himself walking into her office. He picked up the picture and looked at it. He smiled as he remembered the day that the picture was taken. He wasn't looking when Reba appeared in the doorway. "Daniel?"

Brock/Daniel was clearly startled. "I'm – I'm sorry. I – I didn't think that you were here. I – I didn't think -."

Reba walked over to stand next to him to look at the photograph. "He took a good picture."

"He was a good looking guy." His voice carried a certain amount of remorse and sadness. At that moment, Reba turned to look directly at Brock/Daniel while he was turned to look at her. They shared a moment where they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Both of their hands were touching the photograph.

Kevin appeared and knock on the office door. "Hello, hello. Am I interrupting?" They both turned to look at Kevin.

"No." Reba answered. Brock/Daniel merely shook his head.

"Daniel, your face is all red. Are you...blushing?" Kevin's remark caused Reba to look at Brock/Daniel once again.

He looked at Reba and then looked at Kevin. Reba was still looking at his face. He laughed off Kevin's comment. "No. I was...running laps earlier."

Reba saw his discomfort. She turned to look at Kevin. "Hey, what's up?" Reba tried to appear casual, but she felt as flustered on the inside as Daniel appeared on the outside. What was it about him that affected her like this? It was clear that she somehow affected him.

"Um, Parker wanted to know if we were free for dinner to update him on our joint workload. Is 8:00 okay?" Kevin explained.

"Sure." Reba answered casually.

That was more than Brock/Daniel wanted to hear. "Excuse me. I have to get to an open house," he said as he excused himself from the situation.

"You might wanna get an ointment or a cream for that rash," Kevin remarked.

Timothy was standing right outside of Reba's office, listening to the conversation. "He is so unbelievable! What a snake!"

"What?" Brock/Daniel asked.

"Dinner with Parker," Timothy explained. "He usually never has dinner with his employees to discuss their workload." Brock/Daniel eyed Kevin curiously.

Later that evening, Reba was sitting down to dinner with Kevin. "I apologize on Parker's behalf. His last-minute text cancellation was very tacky, if I do say so myself."

"It's okay, honestly," Reba responded. She did not want to be involved in a conversation where someone was badmouthing the boss. She didn't do things like that.

"Well, we'll just get even – we'll order the most expensive things on the menu and bill him, if you'd still like to eat." Kevin seemed apologetic enough.

"I'm not gonna turn down a free meal," Reba responded with a smile.

Kevin stopped a waiter. "Um, may we have the wine list, please? Thank you."

"So – I guess we just update each other. We seem to be making progress with our clients." Reba commented.

Kevin chuckled. "Thanks to you. The way that you handled the wife was a stroke of genius. When we finally close the deal, I'll make sure that Parker knows how much work you put into it and how good you were with the clients."

"Oh, it's fine. You don't have to," Reba responded modestly.

"Oh, don't do that. Quietly competent doesn't get you ahead with the company." Kevin paused to look at Reba. He didn't want her to think that he was a vicious type of guy. He was just extremely competitive. "Did that just sound really cutthroat?" Kevin asked.

Reba gave him a small laugh. "No."

Kevin chuckled. "Okay, you need to work on your poker face."

Reba's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up immediately. She was worried that it was one of her kids. "Sorry, I should get that. It might be one of my kids or Parker."

"If it's Parker, just let the call go. I can't imagine what he -," Kevin advised. He didn't get to finish because Reba hurried to answer the call.

"Hello? Daniel? Is everything all right?" Kevin looked annoyed at the interruption while Reba talked to Daniel on her cell phone. "Where are you?"

Later, Reba was with Brock/Daniel sitting on a bench in the park. "I'm so sorry that I ruined your night."

"Daniel, it's fine. Really."

"No, I – I tried Timothy. I even tried that new assistant, Faye that was just hired."

"Stop apologizing. You didn't ruin anything. Parker never even showed."

"You don't say," he remarked, quietly looking at her.

Brock/Daniel's car was on the side of the road nearby with a flat tire. Reba and Brock/Daniel walked around the park talking. "I'm just so embarrassed that I'm riding around in a Porsche that has no spare tire. It's after dark and I'm in a secluded area. Not the best idea- going out for a drive on a night like this. I just needed to clear my head."

"That's understandable. I heard that you wanted to take a couple of days off and got treated to a bigger workload."

"It's not just that. I'm lonely, Reba. I feel so alone, even in a building full of people at work. I thought that these feelings would get better by now. I keep going back and forth through the stages of grief. Just when I think that I'm getting to the next stage, I end up right back where I was." Brock/Daniel tried to explain. Reba tried to tell him a joke to make him laugh. Then she talked to him about her experience and how she was dealing with it.

"What?" Reba asked him as he stared so intently at her.

"Oh, nothing. It's just... I don't know if I'm ever gonna get used to you – To people Talking to me like a real estate agent. I haven't been in real estate for very long. I'm still fairly new to the business." Brock/Daniel stumbled over his explanation.

"Oh, if we're being honest, I'm still very new to the business too. I've only been doing this for about a year or so now. There's still so much more that I have to learn too. I pretend to have the air of confidence around clients, even if I'm scared that I'm not the right agent for them. It's like acting," Reba explained.

"Except it's so much more than that to families like the Masons."

"Well, then it's a good thing that they've got you," Reba responded, giving him one of her famous smile. It warmed his heart to see that smile.

The next day, Brock/Daniel got Barbra Jean to go down to the real estate office to flirt with Kevin and Parker. He figured that it would get them to back off from pursuing Reba if Barbra Jean served as enough of a distraction. Brock was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Reba would no longer be hit on by those two slime balls and he managed to find a buyer for the Mason's house. The closing would be in two weeks and the Masons would have the money that needed very soon. He got a much better offer on the house than the previous buyer had offered. Parker came into Brock/Daniel's office to congratulate him.

Timothy caught Parker walking by Reba's office. "Hey Mr. Harrison, how was your poker game last night?"

"Don't ask, never ask," Parker answered.

Timothy directly up to Reba's office and started to chat with her. "That guy hasn't missed a Thursday night poker game in, like, 10 years. You got to admire that commitment." Timothy walked away and Reba was left wondering about the dinner that she was supposed to have with Parker and Kevin. She was puzzled about why she was invited to dinner when Parker had a poker game to attend instead. Brock/Daniel found Faye outside getting some fresh air.

"Did you hear? I was finally able to get a buyer for the Mason's house and I got to expedite the closing so they'll have their money in two weeks." He looked over at her. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Faye shook her head. "I guess that I'm not a very good guardian angel. You were in a potentially dangerous situation last night and I wasn't anywhere around. You were stranded and alone. Someone could've robbed you or killed you and it would've been my fault. I should've been there. Instead, I was at a baseball game."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Everything turned out alright. I called Reba for help. She left her dinner with that scumbag Kevin and came to help me. We walked around the park and talked. She knew a guy who had a tow truck. I had the car towed to the office. Timothy went out to help get me a tire this morning. She drove me home last night."

"She knows where you live?"

"Not exactly. She drove me back to her house. I told her that I lived in the neighborhood and that I would walk home because I didn't want her to go to any extra trouble for me. I made sure that she got inside safely and then I walked over to Barbra Jean's. It was perfect. It was a nice evening despite the flat tire. You've been a good guardian angel and I'm sorry that I've been so hard on you. It isn't your fault. I always manage to get myself into trouble. You said that while you're here you're human. Well, humans make mistakes. And last night was the best mistake that I've had in awhile. I've never appreciated a car breaking down more in my life." Faye and Brock/Daniel exchanged a smile.

Reba walked into Kevin's office. He closed his laptop and smiled as soon as he saw Reba. "Hey, I was just trying to IM you. We've had a very good day, huh? I'm still buzzing. I'm so glad that we finally took care of the divorced couple. Their house is sold and they have both found new places to live." He walked toward Reba, who stood angrily in the doorway.

"Parker was never comin' to dinner last night, was he?" Reba asked.

"What? Of course he was. No, he just..." Kevin began, but he was cut off by Reba.

"Kevin, it wasn't a question. I know."

"Well, I – I wanted to..." Kevin nervously tried to explain and realized that his words fell short. "Um...I wanted to have dinner with you, and.."

"You thought that you had to manipulate me into goin'?"

"It's kind of my default."

"Yeah? How's that workin' for ya?"

"I lost Brock less than a month ago. I don't need to be manipulated right now."

"I'm sorry, Reba."

Reba turned to leave. "The thing is, that if you had just called and asked, 'Hey, you wanna go grab somethin' to eat?' I might have said yes. I appreciate honesty and I don't play games. I'm a single mother. My children only have one living parent and their father just died. I'm not lookin' for anythin' other than friendship. We work together and I would like us to be friends."

Kevin didn't know what to say so Reba just walked away. Later that night, Brock was celebrated his good day over a bottle of wine with Barbra Jean. They were laughing and joking around. For the first time, Brock/Daniel felt pretty good about working in real estate. He felt confident without having to fake it. He'd just had a wonderful night with Reba in the park and he'd heard how Reba handled Kevin at the office. He congratulated Barbra Jean on her performance in flirting with Kevin and then Parker. It totally worked. Kevin was out of the way, thanks to his lies and Parker was more determined to woo Barbra Jean. He was filled with jealousy, watching her flirt with Kevin.

Both men were clearly not going to be pursuing Reba in the near future. Barbra Jean announced that she would be asking her boss for another chance at the field reporting assignment. She was ready to try to take the next step in her career for herself and her son. Brock/Daniel promised to take Barbra Jean and Henry on a long weekend to South Padre Island as soon as he could. They arranged it for the following weekend. Barbra Jean showed Brock/Daniel a copy of the day's newspaper. The newspaper reran Brock's obituary with the picture of Brock that Reba had displayed on her desk in her office.

Meanwhile, Reba was working late in her office. She was standing there, holding her picture of Brock. Tears were running down her cheeks. Life was going on without him. It just wasn't fair.

Kevin appeared in her office doorway. "Hey, there."

Reba turned to face him, wiping her cheeks. "Hi."

"I was heading out and I saw that you were working late, and uh, I was wondering if you'd like to grab something to eat, just as friends." Kevin looked sincere. There didn't seem to be any of the attitude that she'd gotten from him earlier. He seemed to understand that she wasn't interested in dating.

Reba smiled. "That would be nice." She put Brock's picture back down on the desk. She grabbed her briefcase and purse and headed out the door with Kevin. Life was moving forward and Reba knew that she would have to learn how to move forward alone. She was going to take life one day at a time.

Okay, so the story ends for now. Brock is slowly learning how to handle his job and adjust to his new life. Barbra Jean finally understood that she and Brock would be just good friends. She was learning how to move on in her life too. Parker was intent on pursuing Barbra Jean. Pursuing Reba was an empty threat against Brock. Reba is learning how to get on with the normal process of daily life. She put Kevin in his place so he won't be trying to hit on her anymore right now. Brock and Reba are slowly moving into a friendship. She seems to trust him. Brock and Faye are forming a friendship. Brock knows that Timothy is a good friend too. Barbra Jean wasn't the one who had the newspaper rerun Brock's obituary with the correct picture. That was Reba. She knew how Brock would feel about the obituary and she made sure that it was fixed so Brock would have a proper obituary for people to remember him by. Reba is going to dinner with other guys as friends so hopefully she will consider going to dinner with Brock soon.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**nellieforbush**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._


	4. Fallen Angel

**Title: Drop Dead Hero**

**Chapter 4: Fallen Angel **

**Time: Fall 2007 (****when the Reba show would be in season seven)**

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: ****Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, Sara, the mysterious gunman, the Mason family, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, and Kevin Thomas.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously-

Both men were clearly not going to be pursuing Reba in the near future. Barbra Jean announced that she would be asking her boss for another chance at the field reporting assignment. She was ready to try to take the next step in her career for herself and her son. Brock/Daniel promised to take Barbra Jean and Henry on a long weekend to South Padre Island as soon as he could. They arranged it for the following weekend. Barbra Jean showed Brock/Daniel a copy of the day's newspaper. The newspaper reran Brock's obituary with the picture of Brock that Reba had displayed on her desk in her office.

Meanwhile, Reba was working late in her office. She was standing there, holding her picture of Brock. Tears were running down her cheeks. Life was going on without him. It just wasn't fair.

Kevin appeared in her office doorway. "Hey, there."

Reba turned to face him, wiping her cheeks. "Hi."

"I was heading out and I saw that you were working late, and uh, I was wondering if you'd like to grab something to eat, just as friends." Kevin looked sincere. There didn't seem to be any of the attitude that she'd gotten from him earlier. He seemed to understand that she wasn't interested in dating.

Reba smiled. "That would be nice." She put Brock's picture back down on the desk. She grabbed her briefcase and purse and headed out the door with Kevin. Life was moving forward and Reba knew that she would have to learn how to move forward alone. She was going to take life one day at a time.

**Summary: ****Brock is slowly learning how to handle his job and adjust to his new life. Barbra Jean finally understood that she and Brock would be just good friends. She was learning how to move on in her life too. Parker was intent on pursuing Barbra Jean. Pursuing Reba was an empty threat against Brock. Reba is learning how to get on with the normal process of daily life. She put Kevin in his place so he won't be trying to hit on her anymore right now. Brock and Reba are slowly moving into a friendship. She seems to trust him. Brock and Faye are forming a friendship. Brock knows that Timothy is a good friend too. Barbra Jean wasn't the one who had the newspaper rerun Brock's obituary with the correct picture. That was Reba. She knew how Brock would feel about the obituary and she made sure that it was fixed so Brock would have a proper obituary for people to remember him by. Reba is going to dinner with other guys as friends so hopefully she will consider going to dinner with Brock soon.**

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

Now on with our next chapter-

Brock/Daniel was talking with Faye in his office.

"Do you know what I found out from the DVD collection at your house? The old Daniel was a softy. He was a big believer in romance. It's either that or he used those movies to seem more sensitive to women. Based on what I know about Daniel, I think that he had a romantic soul. You need to tap into that part of Daniel's brain," Faye explained.

"What I learned from watching all those movies is that perseverance and true love conquers all."

Just then, Parker poked his head into Brock/Daniel's office. "Hammond, you have a client waiting. I'd like to talk to you a little bit later about Barbra Jean."

Brock/Daniel nodded and Parker walked onward. Brock/Daniel went to meet the client. As he was walking by, he saw his mother, Liz Hart walk into the real estate office. She stopped to talk to Brock/Daniel.

"Hi, I'm looking for Reba Hart. She's one of the real estate agents here. Do you know her?"

Brock/Daniel found it hard to speak. He'd spent his whole life being close to his mother. It filled the void that was left when his father abandoned the family. No matter how bad he screwed up, Brock knew that his mother would always be there for him, except now.

His mother's eyes filled up with tears. Reba came walking up to greet her with a welcoming smile on her face. This stunned Brock because these two women never got along before. She walked right past Brock/Daniel. "Oh, Liz, so good to see you." Reba hugged Liz.

"You too, honey. You too."

"How are you? Come with me. My office is right over there."

Faye walked up to see this exchange. She stood right next to Brock/Daniel. "You okay?" she whispered. Brock/Daniel watched as Reba led Liz into her office.

"That woman that just walked in is my mom." Brock/Daniel's voice was wavering and his eyes were filled with tears. He didn't cry often, but the thought of losing his mother left him aching with grief. "I have to go in there." Faye tried to stop Brock/Daniel from entering Reba's office.

"She's not your mother anymore. She's Brock's mother. You are Daniel, remember? You know the rules."

"I'm not going to tell her who I am."

"Oh, really?" Faye challenged.

"So what if I tell her? I told Barbra Jean and nothing bad happened."

"Because I covered for you, and I'm not gonna do it again."

"She's my mom. Don't you have any feelings? She and I were close, especially after John D. left. I think that this would be easier for her to accept than living her life without me in it."

"Or maybe you'll send her screaming into a loony bin. People are not supposed to come back to life. She misses Brock and you're not Brock. You're Daniel."

Brock/Daniel stood his ground. "I'm going in." He ran past Faye.

Faye shook her head in frustration and worried about what will happen when Brock/Daniel gets confronted by another phase of his new reality. Brock rushed into Reba's office.

"Daniel? Did you need somethin'?"

"Hi. I'm Daniel Hammond," he said, introducing himself to Liz Hart. He held out his hand for her to shake.

Liz shook the hand that was offered. "Hi."

Reba looked annoyed. "We're kinda in the middle of somethin' here."

"Right. Which is why I interrupted. Reba is still getting her feet wet with bigger clients." Reba's expression tightened as Brock went on. "Miss?"

"Mrs. Hart," Liz answered. "Please call me Liz."

"Okay, Liz," he began. "I thought you might require some additional assistance with your real estate needs." He pulled up a chair to sit with them.

"I was countin' on Reba, but she's just informed me that she can't be my agent. Somethin' about company rules…"

"Daniel, Liz was Brock's mother so..."

He interrupted. "I see. And that's why you can't help her?"

"Exactly!"

Liz interrupted then. "Well, Reba, legally we are not family anymore. Brock divorced you years ago."

"Gee, thanks Liz. I wondered when it was gonna come around to that."

Brock/Daniel knew how these women could argue. He wanted to stop the argument, except the scene was like something from his old life; Brock's life and he didn't want to let it end yet.

"I'm the mother of your grandchildren. Brock and I were back together. You know that. He was plannin' to propose to me," Reba's eyes filled with tears and Liz knew not to push her any further.

"Can I help you with somethin'?" Brock/Daniel asked Liz.

"Maybe, I'm considering a move to Houston to be closer to my grandchildren."

"I think that would be great for them. You've missed so much bein' so far away. I can help you find a house."

Reba's face tightened. "Daniel, can I see you out here for a moment?" Brock/Daniel followed Reba out of the office to the hallway. "I wanna know what just happened in there."

"That's easy. She needs a house and I sell houses."

"You can't sell her a house. She's my client."

"No, company rules, remember?"

"Ugh? Please don't do this. I can take Liz in small doses, but I can't live in the same city as her. Brock isn't around anymore to referee."

Parker walked up to them. "I agree with Hammond. The lady wants to buy a house and he's gonna sell it to her. I'm not letting go of a commission."

"Fine, you need to know that this lady is very important to me."

"I would hope so." Brock/Daniel was disappointed in Reba's reaction to Liz wanting to move to Houston. She just lost her only son and she just wanted to be closer to her grandchildren. Reba needed to set old differences aside for the sake of the kids. Brock/Daniel planned on telling her just that, except Reba got mad and stormed off.

Later on, Brock/Daniel raced into the office. "Slow down. What's goin' on?" Timothy asked.

"There was a strange woman at the coffee house around the corner. I think that she's followin' me."

"That's a problem that I wish I could have. Anyway, that was probably Sara. She's had a crush on you for over a year now."

Brock/Daniel's face brightened. "She has a crush on me?" The smile dropped. "No way," he said, shaking his head.

"What's wrong? You went out with her two or three times. A couple of nights before you got shot. You said that she was a fantastic kisser. I say go for it. She's probably wondering why you haven't called her back."

Brock just shook his head. He walked back into his office. Faye was sitting on the comfy chair. "This guy Daniel has been dating someone."

"Good for him. He was lonely."

"No. I can't persuade Reba to give me a chance if I'm datin' another woman. That wouldn't work."

"I've finally narrowed down how the romance thing works. Here's how the guy gets the girl- A last minute race to the airport or a humiliating but heartfelt public declaration of love, often in the form of a song."

"Faye, what are you doin?"

"Teaching you how to really win over a woman. You have to serenade her. I can teach you how to play this guitar. That should turn things around with Reba, but only if you're Daniel. If you try to tell her somethin' else, she'll avoid you like the plague. She'll think that you're a psycho."

Just then, Timothy entered Brock/Daniel's office. He saw Faye with the guitar and smiled. "Hey, do you play?" Faye nodded.

"Did you need somethin', Timothy?" Brock asked.

"Mrs. Hart is waiting for you. She said that she had to see you. She's brought someone with her."

Brock/Daniel was curious to see who was waiting for him. He knew that it must be Liz because no one at the office would call Reba by Mrs. Hart. Who did Liz bring with her?

"Daniel, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It's nothing that I can't handle. Don't worry."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Faye said as Brock/Daniel swiftly left the room.

Brock/Daniel was not prepared for what he saw. Liz was in the conference room with a man that she was holding hands with and kissing openly. Brock walked in to the room and cleared his throat. Liz stood up. "Daniel, this is Cliff. Cliff and I are looking for houses together here in Houston. Reba objects so I think that's why she didn't want to be our agent."

Brock/Daniel heard those words, our agent. What was going on? He'd only been in this situation for just a short time. What was happening behind his back that he didn't know about? Reba walked into the conference room. "I disagree with this because you didn't tell Brock. You hid this from him and now you're flauntin' this relationship all over the place because he isn't here to stop you."

"You're just like Brock. You don't think of me as a woman with needs of my own." Brock/Daniel shuddered when she said that. "You loved John D. I did too, but I have to move on. We were divorced for over twenty years and he's been dead for five years now. It's time."

"It's time? Are you gonna tell me that you would be okay with this if it were me? What would you say if I were to go out and find someone new? You would be fit to be tied. You would accuse me of not loving Brock anymore. You know that you would. You lied to Brock for too long. That's the problem that I have with this. It would be one thing if you and John D had been over for twenty years, but you and I know that's not the case. You still loved him enough to give him another chance.

You hid that from Brock. You were together with John D when he died. You didn't tell Brock and he had a right to know. He had trouble grieving for his own father because you didn't have enough guts to tell him that you had forgiven John D. Maybe if you had, then Brock would've been able to. That's what bothers me. You continued to lie to your own son for the last five years. You've been seeing this man for the past year. You have just pile on the lies from the things that you've kept from Brock. I love Brock. He's not here to get upset with you so I'm gonna do it for him."

Even though Reba had a point, Brock/Daniel still didn't want to see Reba talking to Liz that way. He excused the two of them and led her back into her office. "Reba, calm down. Don't get yourself all worked up about this. It's bad for your blood pressure. Sit down and let's talk." He led them to the couch and they sat down together.

"If this were me, she'd be going on and on about poor Brock and how badly I'd treated him. So what, she gets a free pass because she was Brock's mother and he's not here to speak for himself? That's not fair to Brock."

"Did you ever feel bad for keeping this information from him yourself?"

"Brock and I were getting divorced. It was bad and there was some animosity so I didn't voluntarily share the information with him. I wasn't family anymore and it wasn't any of my business."

"I think that you're angry with yourself too. I think that you're angry because you got back together with Brock and didn't tell him then."

"I couldn't. The lies were too far gone. It wasn't my place to tell him. It was hers. I'm mad because I feel like I lied to him too. I feel like I hurt him. I know what he would think about this right now." Reba's voice was shaky by now.

Brock knew it and he still went on. He pushed her into letting go of some of her pent-up emotions. "Oh yeah, what?"

"He'd feel betrayed. We'd gotten to be friends since the divorce and I didn't try to help him find out the truth for himself."

"Reba, Brock isn't around to tell you that so you can't assume what his reaction would be. I just don't think that he would want you talking to his mother like that, if they were close. I don't think that he would want you to risk your health over this." After he said this, Reba's face fell as if the news of Brock's death were still fresh. She was reacting to her life as if she expected him to come walking back into the house any day now.

"How did you hear about my high blood pressure?"

"Uh… news travels around here. Just think about how Brock would really want you to handle this." His voice was hesitant at first, and then it was firm with her.

The floodgates opened and Reba's eyes had tears pouring down her cheeks. "I can't do this. I can't handle everything on my own and I'm angry with him for leaving me like this."

Brock/Daniel wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a few minutes while she cried. "It's gonna be okay. It really will be."

When she was finished, she backed out of his embrace. "Thank you. I'll be okay now."

"How about that dinner? Come on, I'm a good listener. I'd like to be there for you, Reba. Please let me try. You can't keep goin' like this."

"Okay. How about tomorrow night?"

Brock/Daniel smiled. "You've got yourself a deal. It will be good to go out and have some fun."

Later at Barbra Jean, Brock was trying to explain what had happened with Liz and Reba. Brock was really upset by now. He's kept himself in check at the office in front of Reba. But at home, he was free to be Brock. He was mad and pacing the floor.

"Come on, it sounds like Reba really didn't know what to do. She didn't wanna be the bad guy."

"Are you taking their side in this?" Brock asked.

"No, I hate your mom. What she did was wrong. I just don't know if you should hold Reba responsible for lying when it wasn't her problem to begin with. You two were gettin' divorced, Brock. She was mad at me and you. Remember how mad she was at your mom when she came to visit? I think that she struggled for a long time with this."

"My parents got back together and I never even knew about it. My mom actually forgave John D for all of the misery that he put her through. Reba's right. If I had known, maybe I'd been able to learn to forgive him too. If she loved me, she would've found a way for me to find out."

"Wait a second, you hurt her very badly. You should be grateful that she even let you through the front door to pick up the kids. She was there for you the way that ex-wives usually aren't. She was still your friend. She even took you back. She's a saint and she's done enough. She can't take on the whole world. That's how she got high blood pressure in the first place. Do you remember when she passed out at Cheyenne and Van's vow renewal?"

Brock's anger subsided. "Yeah, I'd never been that scared in my life. I thought that she was gonna die. I thought that I'd never…"

"You thought that you'd never get the chance to tell her that you still loved her? Was that what you were gonna say? It's okay, Brock. I knew. I was just too selfish to address the situation. Luckily, I finally sent you back where you belong."

"Thanks, Barbra Jean. I don't deserve your kindness either. If Reba's the saint of ex-wives, then you're a close second for that title."

"No problem. Always glad to help my two best friends." Barbra Jean grinned at him.

Brock/Daniel found himself meeting with Liz again to discuss the type of house that she wanted to buy. Liz was very upset from the previous confrontation with Reba. Brock/Daniel found himself listening to Liz's memories of Brock's life, including memories from his childhood. Everything still hurt, but Brock/Daniel loved Liz enough to forgive her because that was a lesson that he learned from Reba when she took him back after everything he'd done to hurt her before. Reba was a caring and generous woman with a heart of gold. Brock/Daniel vowed to be a better person like Reba was. Later, Reba went with Brock/Daniel to get a cup of coffee. A woman of average height came around the corner. Her bouncy brunette hair flowing behind her. It was the same woman that Brock/Daniel spotted before. "Hey, Daniel."

"Hi, Sara." Brock/Daniel nervously greeted.

"I was starting to think that you were never gonna call me. You look great."

"I got shot and things have been a little weird ever since," Brock/Daniel had never been so uncomfortable in his life. He'd never had to break up with a beautiful woman who was obviously very attached to him before. In the last twenty years, his dating experience had gone from Reba to Barbra Jean and back to Reba again. He definitely needed help in navigating the dating world again.

"Are you seeing anyone? I sure would like to go out again."

Brock/Daniel was so stuck and unable to respond. Reba sensed his uneasiness and stepped in to help. "I'm sorry, but he's seein' me. There's no way I'm letting this one out of my sight. Right, honey?" Reba laced her fingers through his. This pleased Brock a great deal.

"Right, babe. Sorry, I'm spoken for." As Brock said this, he had a grin on his face a mile long.

As they walked away, Reba addressed the issue. "Don't think too much about it. I'd do the same thing for any of my guy friends. You looked so uncomfortable. I thought that I'd help ya get rid of her. Was that okay?"

"It was more than okay. Thanks, Reba. You really saved me with that. I don't know what I ever saw in that woman. I'm much more partial to redheads anyway. Thanks for being my friend." Brock/Daniel knew that he made the moment more comfortable for Reba because she held his hand the rest of the way to the coffee house.

Brock/Daniel found himself discussing the incident back at the office with Timothy. Faye passed by and put her two cents into the conversation. "I know that you like Reba. Do something that will sweep her off her feet. You should dress up in the uniform that Richard Gere wore in An Officer and a Gentleman."

Brock/Daniel shook his hand. "Nah, Reba would never fall for that recycled material. Van already did that with Cheyenne."

"Who're Van and Cheyenne?" Timothy asked.

"Her daughter and son-in-law," Brock/Daniel replied.

"I have to agree with Faye on this one. Cheesy works. It doesn't matter if she's seen it before. No one has ever done it for her before and that's what matters."

Brock sat down on something as he sat down on the couch. He picked it up. It was Liz's cell phone. Timothy left the room to get some coffee and Brock/Daniel took the opportunity to look through the pictures on the cell phone. She had several pictures taken of her grandkids. Brock/Daniel got choked up looking at them, and then he saw the pics that Liz had taken with Brock. He missed it all so much and he wondered if he would ever be able to get it back again. Later that night, he was standing by the window, looking out at the view when Reba suddenly appeared beside him.

"Hi." she whispered. "Tough day?"

"You could say that. I'm sorry about butting in with Liz. I had no right to interfere. I'm sorry. You don't deserve to have your life be any more stressful than it already is. I hope that I didn't screw things up between you and your mother-in-law."

She smiled. "It's fine. Liz is a real pain in the behind. I decided to refer her over to Kevin. I just didn't want you to have to suffer through any more of my family drama anymore."

"That's okay. I'd rather step away from this one and let you two ladies handle it. Liz really is a sweet old gal who just lost her son and wants to be near her grandkids."

"I know that. It's just complicated because Brock and I never defined what we were again so no one knows how to handle things. I grieve like a widow and Liz is quick to remind me that I have no right to feel that way."

"Don't listen to her. He was gonna propose to ya, right? That's what you have to remember. He wanted you to be his wife. Brock was a lucky man. Unconditional love. They say that you can't put a price on it."

Reba turned to face him. She had tears in her eyes and managed to smile through her sadness. "Thank you." Reba's cell phone rang. It was Liz. "Hello. He's right here." She handed the phone to Brock/Daniel.

"Hi, Liz. How are you?" he asked.

"I finally found a house. I wanted to thank you for your help, especially with Reba. I don't know what you said, but she's warming up to the idea of me moving to Houston. I really did enjoy working with you. You didn't treat me like a dollar sign. You actually seemed to care about me and my family. I really appreciate that."

"I don't have any family near me. It was nice to share yours with you. You remind me of my own mother."

"She's lucky to have you as a son. Goodbye, Daniel. Thanks again."

Brock ended the call. He had tears in his eyes. "She's a sweet old gal. Thanks for sharing your family with me."

"Anytime. Now, how about that dinner?" Reba asked. She linked arms with Brock and they walked arm and arm out of the office.

Dinner was nice. The conversation flowed. The drinks did, too. Reba couldn't remember the last time that she'd had so much fun being out with a man, but she didn't allow herself to feel guilty about it. Daniel made her laugh. It was as if someone else was in her body. She didn't know who was saying the words to Daniel. "Did you wanna get outta here and go somewhere a bit more private?"

Daniel eagerly nodded and grabbed her hand to lead her out to the car outside. Reba wasn't aware of who kissed who first. She just knew that she needed the warm of his touch. She's felt so cold. She felt cold for six years and it felt like she'd never be warm again, then Brock came back and she felt that warmth again. Suddenly, it was gone and gone was the promise of their bright future together. Was she destined to feel this coldness forever? She didn't feel cold when she was with Daniel.

He pulled her into his arms, whispering into her ear. She really liked that. She allowed herself to relax in his embrace. Reba had been feeling as if her life were spinning out of control since Brock's death. She'd lost the center of her life.

Suddenly, they were in her driveway. "So, what now?" he asked.

"I'd like to ask you inside, but I can't."

"I understand. Goodnight, Reba." He opened up the car door and went to open her door for her when she stopped him. She kissed him again.

"Not here. Can we go back to your place?" she asked eagerly.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

Reba nodded enthusiastically and kissed him again. He pulled the car out of Reba's driveway and into Barbra Jean's driveway. "Home, sweet, home."

"You live here with Barbra Jean?"

"Yeah."

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"Would I be here with you like this if there was?"

Reba pondered this for a moment. "I guess not. I'm just touchy where she's concerned."

"I told you. I'm into redheads. Why would I want to be with her when I can be here with you?" That answer seemed to satisfy Reba. Luckily, Barbra Jean took Henry to Fisheye Bottom for the weekend. The house was quiet and empty. They were all alone. Primal awareness set in. Movements, friction, two bodies in such close proximity were just begging for a mutual release. It was like a force of nature. "Wanna go upstairs, Red?" he asked.

Reba didn't know where he heard her nickname before and she didn't care. Suddenly, she was filled with memories of the times that Brock had whispered the same thing to her in the dark. When she closed her eyes, she could see him. It almost felt like she was with him again. He led her upstairs to the guest bedroom, where he slept. Reba kissed him again with gusto. She rolled, covering him with her body and moved against him. She captured his mouth with hers again. The dance of her tongue invited him for more.

Brock didn't know if he should be happy or sad that Reba was doing this. She was making love with Daniel, another man. He heard Faye's voice in his head. "Remember you're Daniel, you idiot. This is your only chance to be with her." He didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted that she was hot and wet and proclaiming what she needed. She moved her hips against him as she reached to unbutton his dress pants. Emotions flooded her and she felt the raw energy of being alive.

She loved the feeling of power and being in control at that moment. With everything so out of control in her life, she finally felt like herself again during this moment. She was like the old Reba before Brock came and went again through her life. Reba was determined to experience it all. She reveled in cupping her palm against the front of his pants, but the fabric was in the way. She needed to feel him, warm, pulsing, alive. Closing her eyes, she unzipped his pants. She ignored the harsh sound of his indrawn breath and focused on the life beneath her fingertips.

He wanted her with a ferocity that nearly unhinged him. Instinct guided him as he pushed her dress up over her hips, groaning at the sight of her black thigh-high stockings against her alabaster skin. The only thing that Brock knew was that if he didn't sink into her right now, he was going to die again. Reba leaned close and he cradled the back of her neck with his hand, drawing her down for a deep, scorching kiss. Her fevered response almost sent him over the edge. He groped her thigh and higher. His fingers searched for the panties he knew stood between him and the wet, warm place where he needed to be.

As if sensing his loss of control, Reba drew back with a moan of frustration, snagging her panties and trying to wiggle out of them. He couldn't wait that long. Then he realized that he was still wearing briefs. He thanked his lucky stars he was coordinated enough to free himself and fumble for the wallet in his back pocket.

Reba tossed her panties aside with a look of triumph. He noticed that her panties were black and he wondered when she'd started wearing black underwear. He never realized how sexy she'd look wearing it. She straddled him again. His body surged, intent on taking her up on her generous offer right away. Everything seemed surreal, as if it were happening to someone else. She had been his friend, his lover, and his partner for almost twenty-seven years, but nothing about this was familiar. She was willing to give herself to a man that she barely knew and it left Brock conflicted.

For the first time, he realized that being with Reba might never be the same again. They were no longer Reba and Brock. They were Reba and Daniel. They were barely friends and practically strangers. The last shred of reassuring familiarity exploded into a white-hot need. Brock's last thought was of the protection in his wallet. He was lucky that Daniel happened to carry some on him. Brock had never planned for anything like this to happen, especially this soon with Reba. He quickly retrieved the condom and ripped open the packet with his teeth.

Reba threw back her head and moved her hips, torturing him with the promise of completion so close at hand. She made impatient little noises that had him wanting her all the more. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever wanted her as badly as he wanted her now. Brock rolled the condom on. He was pretty sure that it was in place. Reba made her descent towards making the final connection of oneness. It could have been right before he grasped her hips and plunged into her. It was all such a blur, he could never be totally sure. He only knew that he was finally exactly where he wanted and needed to be.

The next morning, Reba was gone when he awoke. The only proof that she had been there was the scent of her perfume and shampoo left over in his bed. He loved that familiar smell of roses on her pillow. He got dressed and left the house eager to get to work and see her again. He found her in her office, reading a file on her desk. Reba glanced in his direction and their gazes connected through the glass. He nodded. She waved hesitantly and turned away. It was one of the few times he'd noticed Reba being reserved. She usually had an open, girl-next-door quality that drew people to her.

Brock/Daniel wondered if she was even going to come to see him. He had no idea what he would say to her. Should he apologize? Ask if she was okay? Pretending it never happened wasn't an option, even though he was sure that what Reba's plan was by her actions. She left his bed before he woke up that morning and she didn't look like she even wanted to talk to him. He only wished that his own emotions weren't so confused. Guilt was at the top of the list, along with a slightly foolish feeling for losing it that way. He was sure that he crossed a line. He'd never planned for something like that to happen. He wanted to win Reba's heart the right way.

He wasn't given much more time to think about it because Reba knocked on his office door a few minutes later. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. He was nervous about what she had to say. "I thought we should talk about what happened last night," she began.

"Reba, I…"

She raised her hand to stop him. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. You must be horribly confused. Things got a little carried away last night. I'm still grieving and it's hard. I'm filled with a million emotions at once. I've been filled with this intense need to prove that I'm still alive because I feel so dead inside. I took advantage of our friendship and I dishonored Brock." The catch in her voice made him wince, as did her remorse.

"How did you dishonor Brock?" He was really curious to find out what her answer would be for that question. He'd had similar thoughts the night before.

"I had sex with another man in his house. How could I do that to the man that I love?"

"Reba, it's not Brock's house. It's Barbra Jean's house. It's not a betrayal because you two aren't married anymore. He's gone. If you really want to claim any house as Brock's, you should look at the house that he spent twenty years working to pay for. Brock's house is your house. I'm pretty sure that's why we didn't go into your house last night." Brock stood up, uncertain whether or not to go to her. "I'm as much to blame as you."

She gave him a warning look. "No, you're not. I threw myself at you…I don't know what came over me. But I apologize and hope we can work together without this affecting things the workplace. I don't usually mix business with pleasure."

He wanted to smile as she meant the word pleasure, but thought not to. He admired the way she stood straight and accepted responsibility. He'd known Reba for almost thirty years, though, so her attitude didn't surprised him that much. Her integrity was rock solid. Being seduced by her a few hours ago didn't erase that knowledge. Knowing that it had been such a short time since his death didn't change his opinion of her.

He may have questioned her actions last night, but he woke up believing that they were starting a new chapter in their lives. They were Reba and Daniel and that was something that he had to accept. It would be silly to be jealous or concerned that Reba was sleeping with another man so soon after his death because he was that man. He decided to be lucky that she didn't try to prove her need to be alive with anyone else. For some reason, she chose Daniel and that had to be enough for him.

"You've been out of your mind with grief. I …should have reacted better..."

Her eyes blazed. "You reacted exactly how I needed you to react. I nearly begged you, remember?"

"That part's a little hazy. I just remember it seemed like the right thing to do at the time." In those moments when they shared his bed, all he had known was that he needed what she offered and she'd obviously needed him. Not for physical release. But to connect with another living, breathing being when so much had been taken from her. So many things had been taken from them both.

Reba stepped closer to his desk, leaning forward, her copper hair falling to her shoulders. Her voice was soft when she said, "We can't go back and undo it, no matter how badly we may want to."

"Okay."

"And I know we can never totally act as if it never happened."

Brock/Daniel knew he would never, ever forget how Reba held him as if he was the center of her universe. "No, probably not."

"But I need to ask a favor."

"Anything." It was an automatic gut response.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Of course not."

"I didn't think so, but I had to check."

"And this favor?"

"It would hurt my children if this got out. Please don't tell Barbra Jean. I can't bear for her to find out. They might think it was some reflection on my feelings for Brock. I loved him with my whole heart. Please don't tell anyone what happened." Her voice was husky, reminding him of the way she'd murmured in his ear as she'd made love with him. Even then, he'd understood that Reba loved Brock. In the moment that he'd decided to make love to her, he knew that although she needed Daniel, she didn't love him.

He couldn't get the memory of making love with her off his mind. But that was his problem, not hers. "I won't tell anyone, Reba."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Reba sighed with relief when she settled herself in the driver's seat of the minivan, hoping she could avoid Houston rush hour traffic. Her conversation with Daniel had been tense, but she'd deserved every second of discomfort. He'd been gracious, all things considered. It was nearly five o'clock when Reba walked through the door at home. The kids would be there in an hour and the house would erupt into controlled chaos. She tried to avoid the sense of hopelessness that seemed to always be hovering close by these days. She just wanted one last chance to tell Brock how much she loved him.

She would feel guilty for asking.., no, demanding that Daniel make it all go away last night for a long time to come. She felt like the guilt was written all over her face. She was glad that Daniel promised that no one would know. Barbra Jean would never know. Reba was left to wrestle with her conscience alone. She felt like she'd betrayed both men. How would she ever forgive herself for such a huge abuse of trust? When she contemplated what Daniel probably thought of her, Reba inwardly cringed.

She couldn't kid herself that it didn't matter. It mattered a lot. She didn't want to lose his friendship over a moment of pure insanity. What bothered Reba even more was the fact that Brock probably knew everything that had been going on since his death. What if he's been looking down on her last night? Did he somehow know what she'd done? Did he think that she didn't really love him anymore? What if he thought that what they'd shared recently wasn't real? She felt like she was his wife and she was in her heart. It didn't matter if they hadn't made it to the altar yet. She'd felt like his wife since the first time he married her twenty-seven years ago. She felt like a wife who had just cheated on her husband and that was a heavy cross to bear. She was tired of thinking about it all. She just wanted to lie down and take a nap until the kids got home. She would deal with everything else when she had to.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _I am thrilled with the overall support for this story. Thank you so much! I am alternating my story updates. I will work on Reba Nell Got Married next and post the update; then I will work on Deceived and post the update. After that, you'll see another update for Drop Dead Hero._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**nellieforbush**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV shows of Reba or Drop Dead Diva. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or Drop Dead Diva. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and DROP DEAD DIVA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.


	5. What now?

**Title: Drop Dead Hero**

**Chapter 5: What Now?**

**Time: Fall 2007 (****when the Reba show would be in season seven)**

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: ****Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, Sara, the mysterious gunman, the Mason family, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, and Kevin Thomas.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously-

"But I need to ask a favor."

"Anything." It was an automatic gut response.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Of course not."

"I didn't think so, but I had to check."

"And this favor?"

"It would hurt my children if this got out. Please don't tell Barbra Jean. I can't bear for her to find out. They might think it was some reflection on my feelings for Brock. I loved him with my whole heart. Please don't tell anyone what happened." Her voice was husky, reminding him of the way she'd murmured in his ear as she'd made love with him. Even then, he'd understood that Reba loved Brock. In the moment that he'd decided to make love to her, he knew that although she needed Daniel, she didn't love him.

He couldn't get the memory of making love with her off his mind. But that was his problem, not hers. "I won't tell anyone, Reba."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Reba sighed with relief when she settled herself in the driver's seat of the minivan, hoping she could avoid Houston rush hour traffic. Her conversation with Daniel had been tense, but she'd deserved every second of discomfort. He'd been gracious, all things considered. It was nearly five o'clock when Reba walked through the door at home. The kids would be there in an hour and the house would erupt into controlled chaos. She tried to avoid the sense of hopelessness that seemed to always be hovering close by these days. She just wanted one last chance to tell Brock how much she loved him.

She would feel guilty for asking.., no, demanding that Daniel make it all go away last night for a long time to come. She felt like the guilt was written all over her face. She was glad that Daniel promised that no one would know. Barbra Jean would never know. Reba was left to wrestle with her conscience alone. She felt like she'd betrayed both men. How would she ever forgive herself for such a huge abuse of trust? When she contemplated what Daniel probably thought of her, Reba inwardly cringed.

She couldn't kid herself that it didn't matter. It mattered a lot. She didn't want to lose his friendship over a moment of pure insanity. What bothered Reba even more was the fact that Brock probably knew everything that had been going on since his death. What if he's been looking down on her last night? Did he somehow know what she'd done? Did he think that she didn't really love him anymore? What if he thought that what they'd shared recently wasn't real? She felt like she was his wife and she was in her heart. It didn't matter if they hadn't made it to the altar yet. She'd felt like his wife since the first time he married her twenty-seven years ago. She felt like a wife who had just cheated on her husband and that was a heavy cross to bear. She was tired of thinking about it all. She just wanted to lie down and take a nap until the kids got home. She would deal with everything else when she had to.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

Now on with our next chapter-

Four weeks later, Brock/Daniel waited in the booth at the Olive Garden restaurant. He was deeply concerned about Reba. She did her best to avoid him around the office and at home. Whenever she saw him, she would sprint back into her house. Brock would almost have preferred to go back to the days when Reba didn't know he was living next door. That would mean erasing that night. He didn't want that either. He just wanted to go back to the days when they could talk and work together without any weirdness.

One good development from Reba knowing that he was living next door was that he didn't have to be so careful about hanging out with Jake and Henry after dinner. He got a chance to have quality time with his boys without any interference. Reba wasn't going to interfere. In order to interfere, she'd have to have a conversation with him. She wasn't willing to do that in the four weeks that followed since that night. Brock needed to check on Reba. He needed to know if she was okay. He presented the invitation to her as a practical meeting, nothing too personal.

They needed to discuss things in a neutral setting. The office was out, because he didn't want anyone to find out any personal information that might embarrass Reba. Reba's house was definitely not a good idea. Reba was adamant that no one find out anything about their night together. If something was to slip and one of the kids overheard, Reba would be devastated. He stood as she approached the table, admiring the vibrant swing of her copper hair, her confident stride and ready smile. The lines of strain were barely noticeable. But the fact that she'd lost weight was readily evident and Brock was worried about her.

That was the other reason for inviting her to lunch. At least he was sure she'd eat one good meal today instead of forgetting to take care of herself while she looked after everyone else. Reba approached the table and smiled at Brock/Daniel. It was her polite smile and Brock knew it. "Thanks for inviting me to lunch. How have you been?" Reba asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"How are the kids doing?" he asked as she sat down.

"It depends on the hour. They seem to take turns having meltdowns in their own way. It's exhausting trying to gauge who's having a hard time and what I should do to make it right."

"Not a whole lot you can do. Except listen and let them know that you're there. Cheyenne and Kyra are grown now and Jake is almost grown."

"But I'm their mother. I should be able to offer words of wisdom that make their pain bearable. I've spouted the 'we're in this together' stuff until they're tired of hearing it. And to be honest, grief is a pretty solitary pursuit. No matter how badly I want to be there for them, a lot of it they're going to have to work out in their own time in their own way."

Brock/Daniel nodded. "Same goes for you.'

"My kids have to be my focus right now. I don't have the luxury of fallin' to pieces."

Brock/Daniel reached across the table and touched her arm. "I'm sorry. I have no right to tell you how to live your life. Just know that I'm here if you need someone."

Awareness rippled through her, reminding her he had once touched her in a more intimate way. As if sensing her thoughts and noticing how her body tensed, Brock/Daniel quickly withdrew his hand. The waitress arrived and took their order and the awkward moment passed.

"Tell me the real reason for the lunch invitation."

Brock/Daniel cleared his throat. "I have a business proposition for you." Reba's body immediately relaxed. He asked her to lunch to talk business. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Look, I know about your situation. Barbra Jean talked to me."

"What situation? Barbra Jean says lots of things all the time. It doesn't make them true."

"We've both been working long hours. We're both swamped with work. Why don't we join forces and work together? If we work together, we'll be able to bounce ideas of one another. Our assistants will work together, too. We can coordinate open hours and meetings so we'll both work an equal number of hours. There won't be any more late nights for either of us. We can alternate the open houses on the weekends."

"I'm working more because I need the money." He could tell from the panic in her eyes that she was struggling to make ends meet and didn't want anyone to find out. She continued, "Look, I was not a beneficiary of Brock's life insurance. Brock was paying half the bills while he lived at the house. Things were getting better for me financially, and then this happened."

"Wait, who got the life insurance?"

"Liz got it as Brock's next of kin. She divided it up so Barbra Jean got some for Henry and my kids got some, too. She paid my kids directly since they're so much older now. We got into that spat before and things have been tense since. Heck, things have always been tense between me and that woman!"

"So you got nothin'? That's not right at all."

"I'm sure that Brock just forgot to switch beneficiaries. It's a sticky matter legally. I wasn't his wife. I wasn't entitled to anything. Brock listed Barbra Jean as beneficiary. Liz threw a fit because they're divorced and she got the money. She did the right thing for her grandkids though and that's what counts. I shuddered to think of what Barbra Jean would do with the money if she got it all. She'd probably spend half of it on new Beanie Babies."

Brock/Daniel chuckled. "That sounds like Barbra Jean. Look, my plan can help you. You'll make more money and work less hours."

Reba's eyebrows narrowed. "How so?"

"I work with bigger clients. I sell bigger houses. With an equal share of the workload, I think that we should share the commission 50/50."

Reba was worried. It would be nearly impossible to work that closely with him and not be reminded of what they'd shared. And what she feared they'd lost. Their meals arrived, giving them a brief breather from the idea. She decided to try to reach out to him. He'd been a good friend since Brock died and he'd told her before that she could lean on him if she needed to. He knew what it was like to lose a significant other.

"I can't help but feel a little shell-shocked." Blinking away tears, she said, "Things were so good between us. I can't believe that he's really gone, Daniel. I keep expecting him to walk through my front door every night."

He patted her hand. His voice was rough when he said, "I know. I understand what you mean. I keep waking up expectin' to find out that it's all a dream and I've got my wife back again."

"You know what scares me most? That I might give up. That I'll curl up in a ball and give up. What will my children do then?"

Brock/Daniel rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. His eyes were warm with concern. "Reba, I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for you because you lost the father of your children and that's an even heavier load to bear. I've known you for awhile now. I've heard stories from Barbra Jean and the kids. "The one thing that everyone knows about you is that you're strong. You'll get through this."

"I'm a fake, Daniel. Inside, I'm just a scared little girl who wants Brock to come home and make it all right." She glanced away. "But even if by some miracle he did, I'd never be able to look him in the eye. Because of what I did."

"What we did. There were two of us there, you know."

Reba wiped her eyes. "I blame myself. The guilt wakes me up in the middle of the night."

"Reba, listen to me. The guilt will eat you alive if you don't acknowledge that, technically, we did nothing wrong."

"Oh, please. Technically, my husband was barely in the grave and I seduced another man."

"Shh." Brock/Daniel glanced around. "Calm down."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm very calm. You seem to be in the unenviable position of being the one person with whom I can be honest. The one person who has seen me at my worst during this crisis and still manages not to hate me as much as I hate myself." She stood. "I'm going to leave before I unload more on you than either of us is comfortable with." She'd barely touched her meal. Brock watched helplessly as she stalked out of the restaurant.

Her last words replayed in this mind. Reba had chosen to trust him. That was a step in the right direction. Brock wondered what she could have possibly unloaded that would have shocked him more than being seduced by her in such a direct, no-holds-barred manner. He tossed some bills on the table and went after her. Not to confront her, but to make sure she was okay.

Reba walked outside into the sunshine and felt the world spin. She steadied herself against the restaurant wall, hoping Daniel hadn't noticed, as he came striding up beside her. Quickly righting herself, she glanced sideways at him. He seemed lost in thought and didn't comment. When they reached her car, he took her hand and gave it a gentle supportive squeeze and closed the door behind her. He stood beside her car, waiting for her to start the car. She should have found his concern reassuring. But it simply made her feel trapped. Because no matter how hard she tried, circumstances seemed to be spinning out of control. The lightheadedness wasn't normal and she was afraid to face what it might mean.

Reba backed the car out of the space and waved. She almost made it home before her stomach rebelled and she had to pull off on a side street. Finally, her stomach settled and she was able to finish the drive. She ignored the panic waiting to engulf her. She reassured herself with the thought that the queasiness had started when she'd been notified of Brock's death. It was a reaction to stress, nothing more.

Reba managed to keep the tears at bay until she reached home. Pulling into the driveway, she got out of the car and walked into the garage. For a second, a part of her thought about parking the car in the garage with the car running. It would be so easy to drift off into unconsciousness. There wouldn't be any more difficult conversations, impossible decisions, or agonizing days and achingly empty nights. She wouldn't have to sleep in Brock's T-shirts simply to remind herself what it was like to have him near. And she wouldn't have to dread the next forty or so years, pining for the man who had captured her heart so long ago.

When Reba thought of all the birthdays, holidays, and special occasions stretching before her, the ache grew unbearable. She couldn't imagine attending Jake's high school graduation or Cheyenne and Kyra's college graduations without their father. She couldn't stand the thought of Kyra not having her father walk her down the aisle at her wedding. She couldn't believe that Brock wouldn't be there to grow old with her. Closing her eyes, Reba felt the seemingly never-ending tears wet her face. She tried to recall how Brock had looked on their last vacation when they'd finally found their love renewed and their bond unbreakable.

Her heart ached so badly it seemed to radiate through her entire torso. Reba wrapped her arms around her waist and rocked. Her thoughts were a solution to her suffering. A very final solution. But suddenly, she could see her children, heartbroken and lost, at yet another funeral. Suicide would leave scars that might not ever heal. Reba opened her eyes and stopped out of the garage. She was no quitter and she had no intention of leaving her children to mourn two parents instead of one.

In that moment, Reba felt calmness wash over her. It was as if her soul had returned to her body after hovering above. She felt totally present for the first time in almost two months, as if she had found renewed purpose beyond the constant pain. Whatever the reason, Reba sensed she'd turned an important corner. No longer a victim of fate, she would do everything within her power to make life right again for her children.

Brock/Daniel's steps slowed as he approached his office the next morning. Squaring his shoulders, he prepared for another difficult conversation. "Reba, what are you doing here this morning? I thought that you were off today."

"I'm here to take you up on your offer. I'd like us to be partners. What you said yesterday made sense. My kids need me at home more. I'd like to make more money. My son was ready to get a job yesterday to help me pay the bills."

Brock/Daniel made a mental note to talk to Jake. He went around his desk, sitting. He took a long drink from his travel mug, wishing it was something stronger than coffee. He wasn't sure if her sudden acceptance was a good thing or a bad thing. It would be like working in heaven and hell for him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." Reba's expression changed and she waved away his concern.

"You look like you haven't slept for days."

"Gee, thanks, you really know how to make a woman feel beautiful."

"You're always beautiful, Reba." Brock/Daniel flushed, as if realizing what he'd said. "But you're going to burn out if you're not careful. I would never forgive myself if I allowed that to happen. I don't think that Brock would want you to neglect yourself."

"Brock would understand why I have to do this. It's my job to take care of the family and provide for the kids. I've always put the kids ahead of everything else. I've always put my family ahead of everything else and that's not gonna change now. Now, let's get down to business. Where do we start?"

They spend the rest of the afternoon going over details for the partnership and active client files. Reba rose from her chair, bracing her hand against the desk, hoping she didn't sway. "Are you okay?" Brock/Daniel steadied her.

She managed to smile. "Fine. Just stood up too quickly."

"This dizziness worries me. And you've lost weight. Maybe you should see someone about it." Reba didn't look like she'd been taking care of herself at all.

Again, she waved off his concern. "I'm really fine." She smiled brightly. "Besides, I've got a checkup next week. I'll mention it to my doctor then."

"Be sure you do. Your kids are counting on you to take care of yourself, too. How can you take care of your kids if you can't take care of yourself?" Brock/Daniel gave her a look of warmth and compassion. She knew that his words were coming from a kind place. He really seemed to care about her.

"I'll talk to the doctor, I promise. And thanks for caring enough to nag. I'm fortunate to have a friend like you." Though just this once, she wished Daniel were a little less observant. She didn't want to confirm the thoughts that had plagued her for the past few days.

One week later, Reba was in Dr. Schmidt's office. The doctor finished the examination. "Go ahead and get dressed, then meet me in my office."

"That sounds…ominous." Reba felt the panic rising within her. She was a single mother with almost no support on barely livable income.

The doctor smiled, kindness in his warm brown eyes. He had known Reba for years. He delivered all three of her children and both of her two grandchildren. He knew about Brock's untimely demise. He'd hoped that this type of news would be a welcomed blessing during this difficult time. "Not at all. Just a better place to talk."

"I read the material in your waiting room about perimenopause and that certainly describes some of the symptoms I'm having. Fatigue, mood swings, difficulty concentrating, decreased appetite…or it could have something to do with stress." Reba was ready to accept any other explanation for her symptoms.

"We'll discuss it in my office." The doctor closed the door behind him.

Reba dressed as quickly as possible, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on her blouse. She avoided looking at the diagrams of a woman's reproductive organs on the wall. One of the drawbacks to having her ob-gyn handling her general checkup. When she emerged from the examination room, the nurse took her to Dr. Schmidt's office. The doctor glanced up from a file and smiled warmly. "Have a seat."

Reba sat in the padded chair, wishing they could dispense with formalities and get right to the point. "We checked your hormone levels to see if perimenopause might be the culprit. We also checked for pregnancy hormones."

Reba cringed at those words. "Pregnancy? No, that couldn't…" But it could have happened and that's why she'd been trying to avoid panicking. Trying not to think about it at all.

"Reba, you're not perimenopausal. You're pregnant." The room spun and Reba felt as if she might be sick. "I understand the timing may not be the most opportune…"

"No, it's not." She started to tick off items on her fingers. "I'm forty-two, recently widowed, working 60 hours a week to keep food on the table and supporting three children, my two grandchildren and a son-in-law." She was starting to feel more grateful that the partnership with Daniel fell into her lap.

Dr. Schmidt reached across the desk and grasped her hand. "I'm sorry. There are options…"

Reba drew back in horror. "Abortion? Absolutely not." "Adoption." "No, I couldn't live with myself. I'll work through this. Raise the child myself. H-how far along am I?"

"We'll need to do an ultrasound to determine that. You said you haven't missed any periods?"

"No, but my last one was very light. I thought it was because of stress. With Brock..."

"Maybe this baby will bring you joy. It's Brock's last gift to you."

"Yes, of course." Reba was barely aware of grabbing her purse and fleeing the office. She couldn't face going back to the office. She pulled out her phone to call Daniel. She was lucky enough to reach his voicemail. "Hi, Daniel, it's Reba. I have some stuff I'd like to take care of from home, so I won't be back today as planned. I'll be in first thing tomorrow morning." She was proud of how well she handled that call. Her voice didn't give anything away.

None of her children were at home, so she had the rest of the afternoon alone to think. She drove to a nearby park. It was ironically the same park where Daniel's car had broken down weeks ago. She sat down on the same park bench that they shared that night. Her thoughts bounced around, but she would not allow them to get out of hand. Even now, safety was a priority, maybe even more now than before. She allowed the thoughts to come cascading in.

How in the world had this happened? She and Brock had used condoms as protection for years, but had gotten progressively lax since their reconciliation. Reba had secretly welcomed another child and Brock was on the fence. Until a week before he died, when he'd laughingly said that they'd take their chances. Why then? She wondered if Brock knew what would happen? Reba smiled, touching her stomach. It would be wonderful for one more part of Brock to live on.

But what if the baby wasn't Brock's? A wave of nausea made her tremble. No, it wasn't possible. She remembered how insistent Daniel has been about using protection, even in the middle of the most passionate and spontaneous lovemaking she'd ever experienced. Reba would be forever grateful for his consideration, because she'd been in no state of mind to consider the ramifications. In a way, he'd given her this gift, too. Because she could, with certainty, know this baby was Brock's.

Brock/Daniel finished work around seven. He listened to Reba's message on his voicemail. He just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was something going on with her. That concern landed him on Reba's doorstep. Jake answered the door and invited Brock/Daniel to come in. Reba staggered in, yawning. "Hi, Daniel. I've been upstairs getting some rest."

She was half-asleep with dark circles under her eyes and she still had never looked so beautiful. Man¸ did he have it bad for this woman! "I came to check on you. I got your voicemail, but you never take off like that so I was worried. Did everything go okay at the doctor's today?"

"Fine. I'm as healthy as a horse. I come from strong Oklahoma stock."

Despite her denial, Brock knew something was wrong. He'd known her too many years not to know the signs. She was pale and her eyes were dull without her usual spark. Even after the funeral, there was still a hint of that spark. Something was clearly wrong with her. He wanted to know more.

So did Kyra. "Are you okay, Mom?" Kyra's voice was filled with panic.

Reba did her best to cover her inner turmoil. "Yes, everything is fine. I just went in for a checkup."

"You'd tell us if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I would."

Reba's overbright smile told him that she'd do whatever was necessary to protect her daughter. For the moment, Kyra seemed satisfied. Kyra hugged her mother tightly. "I'm glad. I love you, Mom. I just want you to be okay."

"I love you, too."

Brock looked at the two redheads. He felt a lump in his throat as he watched the pair.

That's where Reba remembered Daniel. He lived right next door and they were partners at work. She figured that she should introduce him to the kids so they'd be comfortable. It would raise a big red flag if she didn't. He would be a part of their lives through Barbra Jean and Henry or Reba and her job. "Kyra, this is Daniel. He works at Parker Harrison Real Estate. We work together. He's my new partner." "Daniel, this is my daughter, Kyra, who'll be late to band practice if she doesn't hurry."

Kyra checked her watch and raced out the back door towards her car. Reba watched her go and tears filled her eyes. She shook off these feelings as she usually did. She led him into the kitchen to check on Jake and have some freshly baked cookies. Brock watched the exchange between mother and son as she questioned him about his homework. Brock sat down with Reba at the table with Jake. He started to offer Jake some help with his science homework. Reba was impressed.

Science was not her best subject in school and Jake always needed extra help with homework. Reba was relieved that she had such a helpful person living next door. There was only so much that she could do on her own. Jake needed a positive male role model in his life since he lost his father during such a critical time. Reba wondered if she'd be able to raise Jake on her own without messing it up. She was filled with mixed emotions alternating between anger and loss whenever she thought about that subject. She appreciated that Daniel took the time in the evening to play basketball with Jake. Without understanding why, she felt drawn to watch the two play basketball in the driveway every night for the last three weeks from her kitchen window.

Brock/Daniel wondered if Reba had picked up on the vibes he'd been trying to hide, even from himself. Because when he looked across the table at Reba, he remembered how good they'd been together- as Reba and Daniel and as Reba and Brock. Reba tried to focus on what Daniel was saying. But her mind kept drifting to the news she'd received form the doctor and what it would mean to her life.

"Hey, earth to Reba."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little groggy from my nap."

"I better go." Brock/Daniel rose and placed his glass in the sink.

For a wild instant, Reba wished she could confide in him. She needed a shoulder to learn on so badly. But Daniel was the last person to rely on for emotional support. Look where it had gotten them last time.

"I'll walk you to the door." There must have been a note of desperation in her voice, because Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, I think."

"I'm not tryin' to get rid of ya…."

"Hey, I didn't intend to stay.' He ruffled Jake's hair on his way past. "Keep hittin' the books."

"I'm almost done."

Reba breathed a sigh of relief when she closed the door behind Daniel. She found pretending everything was normal tremendously draining. After helping Jake with the rest of his homework, she tucked him into bed and ran a couple of loads of laundry before heading off to her own bed. She was fortunate that Jake didn't protest to being tucked in at his age. Since Brock died, he seemed to need the extra contact as much as she did.

The following evening, Brock/Daniel was once again in the driveway, playing basketball with Jake and Henry after dinner. He thought about the previous day in Reba's kitchen with her and Jake. It was almost like being a family again, but playing basketball in the driveway with his boys also gave him the same feeling. He worried about how Reba would handle raising Jake as a single mom. How would Jake deal with growing up without his father? That's when he realized that Reba was still a vital, beautiful woman. It was possible that she might meet someone and fall in love again. What if she got remarried? That thought cut Brock to the quick. Brock/Daniel wasn't playing attention and Jake won the game.

Reba stood in line at the grocery store and watched a woman ahead soothe a fussy baby. Those days seemed very far away. Jake was fourteen now. It barely registered that she might be doig something similar in eight months or so. Reba had some to at least one decision in the past week. She wasn't going to tell anyone she was pregnant until she reached the end of her first trimester. As Dr. Schmidt explained, her age made this a high-risk pregnancy. With all that had been happening in her life, the baby didn't seem real yet. There was none of the anticipation that she felt with her first three pregnancies. Just fatigue, doubt, and fear.

Reba avoided watching the woman and child, glad when they left. She quickly paid for her items and headed home. Kyra was waiting for her, with fear written all over her face. "The doctor's office called to schedule a follow-up appointment. What is it you're not tellin' us? Are you sick?"

Reba set down the groceries to wrap her arms reassuringly around her daughter. "No, absolutely not. Everything's fine."

"You're lyin'. I can read you better than I can read Barbra Jean."

"I promise to explain everything after dinner. It's a family dinner tonight. Please don't worry. It's not anythin' bad." Reba hoped that it was a good thing. She wondered if they would have celebrated this news if Brock had been alive just like they'd celebrated when they found out about the other three pregnancies. Brock wasn't here and her life was in a scary state of flux and she just didn't know…

Reba made spaghetti and everyone gathered at the dining room table for the occasion. Everyone was trying to pretend that life was back to normal, but Reba noticed that her children avoided glancing at their father's empty chair. Reba could barely face it herself. After dinner, the kids waited in the living room for Reba's news. "I wasn't going to say anything yet, but I didn't want anyone to worry. This news will be an adjustment for all of us. I went to the doctor and there are some other tests that I need to take."

"Are you gonna be okay, Mom?" Jake asked in a quiet voice.

"I need an ultrasound to make sure that the baby is developing properly and to determine a due date."

"Baby?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. It turns out your father left us one last, very special gift." She smiled, wishing her knees would stop knocking. "I'm pregnant."

Jake's eyes lit up at the news. He'd always wanted to be a big brother. Henry was only a half-brother. He'd always hoped that his mom and dad would get back together and have another baby. Kyra smiled and hugged her mom, followed by Van and Cheyenne.

"So you can see I'll need your help now more than ever," Reba explained. "I'm hoping we can all pull together and make things nice to welcome this little one into our family."

"Yeah, a part of Mr. H will live on now."

"Yeah, Van. That's what I thought, too."

"Mom, we'll do everything we can to help. You can count on us." Cheyenne responded.

Reba blinked back tears. "Thank you." She closed her eyes, grateful for the love and support surrounding her. Everything would be okay.

The next morning at the office, Reba paced the floor, wondering how to tell Daniel about her pregnancy. She didn't want him to hear it from Barbra Jean or Jake and think that she had something to hide. Brock/Daniel walked in with two cups of steaming coffee and set them down on his desk. The look on her face worried him. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with her.

Reba glanced at the door as if she contemplated dashing outside and never coming back. Then she met his gaze and raised her chin. "I didn't want to tell anyone this news early in case there were complications, but I guess it's unavoidable. I'm pregnant. I guess I'm gonna be drinkin' decaf for awhile now." She tried to joke around with him lightly, but he was too busy absorbing in her news.

Brock felt his jaw drop open and clamped it shut. He sat down abruptly, unable to speak. Of all the problems he'd anticipated, this one hadn't made the list. Mostly because it wasn't something that he foresaw happening. They had a unique situation. Reba was having his baby, no matter where it was conceived before or after his accident. He was going to be a father again. Reba didn't seem to want to address the possibility that Daniel would be her child's father. "You're gonna have a baby?" he finally managed to say.

She smiled slightly and sat on the edge of the chair, as if she still might feel the need to flee. "Yes, that's generally what being pregnant means.'

"When? How? Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

He was vaguely aware that she hadn't answered the most important question. When. Her answer could make a world of difference to everyone's lives. It would make a difference as to how Reba would feel about the situation. He knew that Reba was in love with Brock. He had no idea how she felt about Daniel. He had no idea how she felt about being pregnant. "When are you due? I mean, when did you get pregnant? Am I, um, the—"

"Father? No. Brock and I started making love without protection before he died. So you're off the hook."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." But she couldn't quite meet his gaze.

Part of him wanted to accept her calculations at face value. After all, it would be wonderful for them to be having another little Hart. A part of the old him would live on. But the mature part of him suspected the timing was too close for her to unequivocally say Brock was the father. Unless of course, she knew something he didn't. The one constant bright thought was that there might be another baby out of the tragedy and the drama of the current situation. The baby would be a biological brother or sister to the rest of their children. "Did you want another baby? Were you tryin' for one?"

"Not tryin'. But not not tryin' either. We just left it up to fate."

Great. On the scale of reassurances, that rated pretty close to a zero. "The timing being so close to when you and I, you know, um—" he lowered his voice "made love, don't you think it's possible—"

"No, it's not possible. This baby is Brock's."

The firmness of her answer persuaded him to accept it as fact. It wasn't as if he wanted the baby to be Daniel's. He still wasn't sure how he felt about actually being Daniel and he had to live the rest of his life as this guy. He still thought of himself as Brock most of the time. It was hard for him to feel comfortable in his new identity. He should want Reba to be having Daniel's child. A child would link him to Reba in this new life. His relationship with Reba was hanging on by a thread. "We did use protection."

"Yes, we did. So we don't need to even go down that road. The baby is Brock's last gift to me."

He saw the look in her eyes. It meant so much to her. Put that way, how could he protest? But what would that mean for Reba? Another child to raise without a father. He knew she had to be scared, despite her brave front. He felt that he still had a responsibility as her friend to help her through this if she would let him. He reached across the desk and touched her hand. "Do the kids know?"

"Yes, I told them last night. They were surprised, to say the least, but I think we're all happy. I appreciate your concern." Her eyes glistened with moisture. "It helps, knowing I can depend on you."

He stood and went around the desk, kneeling next to her. "I'm here for you, Red. Anything you need, just let me know."

"Thank you." Her voice wavered.

He wanted to hug her, but thought that might not be something she wanted right now. He settled for patting her knee. "It'll be okay."

"Of course it will."

He still worried about her mental state. Any mental distress couldn't be good for her or the baby. And he wished there was something, anything, he could do to make things better for her.

Reba arrived for her ultrasound appointment alone. And thought she'd never missed Brock more. Dr. Schmidt sent her to the hospital to have this done. She didn't have to do that with her other pregnancies. This one would be monitored by two OB's, one of them was a high risk specialist.

A sad thought kept creeping up into her mind. Brock isn't here. Did he know about their child? Was he somewhere above, cheering them on? The thought should have reassured her, but it only made her uncomfortable. Because if Brock knew about the baby, then it stood to reason that he knew that she'd made love with Daniel. Was he feeling betrayed?

Did hearts break in heaven? She silently told Brock that she loved him so much at this moment. She prayed that he knew that. She watched the screen and didn't see much there. She was used to seeing a growing baby with a face, hands, and feet. But today, she was nothing. Maybe there was some mistake. Maybe she wasn't pregnant at all.

The technician pointed to a flashing light. "See that?"

Reba nodded.

"One of the things we're looking for today is a heartbeat."

"That's the heart beating?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hart. If you have any questions, your doctor will answer them at your next checkup."

"Thank you. You've been very kind." This made the baby seem more real to her. It had a heartbeat. Reba smiled, overcome by the wonder of it all. She was having a baby!

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _I am thrilled with the overall support for this story. Thank you so much! I am alternating my story updates. I will work on Reba Nell Got Married next and post the update; then I will work on Deceived and post the update. The next update after that will be Reba Nell Got Married. After that, you'll see another update for Drop Dead Hero._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**nellieforbush**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV shows of Reba or Drop Dead Diva. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or Drop Dead Diva. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and DROP DEAD DIVA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.


	6. Mother and child

**Title: Drop Dead Hero**

**Chapter 6: Mother and child**

**Time: Fall 2007 (****when the Reba show would be in season seven)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

_Previously_-

"One of the things we're looking for today is a heartbeat."

"That's the heart beating?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hart. If you have any questions, your doctor will answer them at your next checkup."

"Thank you. You've been very kind." This made the baby seem more real to her. It had a heartbeat. Reba smiled, overcome by the wonder of it all. She was having a baby!

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

_Now on with our next chapter_-

Brock/Daniel wanted to check on Reba. Whenever he was in Reba's house, he was surrounded by family photos. There were the ones during the years of his first marriage to Reba when the kids were little. Those were the happiest times of his life. There were the ones during the years after the divorce when he was married to Barbra Jean. There were the ones taken recently as they worked to put the family back together and work toward reconciliation. When he saw the pictures of Reba and the kids taken after the divorce, he felt uncomfortable. He was reminded how much he let Reba and the kids down. He wasn't the husband and father that he should have been. He wasn't the husband and father that they deserved. He loved Henry and he wouldn't have wanted to erase his existence for anything, but there were times when he knew that he had made the wrong life choices, especially when Barbra Jean told him that she was pregnant.

He could make up for that now by being there for his family now. He resolved to live his life by becoming the husband and father than he should've been when he had the chance. He could keep an eye on Jake and help Reba through this challenging time. The thought nagged him that he had more questions than answers about the baby's paternity. He didn't quite know how to handle that. He knew that he should leave well enough alone, accept Reba's assertion that the baby was positively Brock's. But he couldn't. He wanted another Hart child that resembled him like Cheyenne did. He wanted that child to be conceived during the last time that he made love to Reba before he "died".

Yet, when he looked at Kyra and Jake, they weren't any less his because they resembled their mother more than their father. Reba was the most beautiful woman that Brock had ever seen. They were his children, none the less. This baby would be, too. When he thought of the night that they had made love recently, he warmed to the idea of creating a new life together. It was the symbol of the new life that they had to work towards as Reba and Daniel. He looked in the mirror. He would have to get used to having this face for the rest of his life, which he'd hoped would allow him 40-50 more years with Reba. Reba was attracted to this face. Brock's spirits lifted considerably.

He examined Daniel's features. He had the same light coloring without the tan, but with very dark warm brown hair and electric blue eyes. Jake had a similar color of dark brown hair. The baby could resemble Daniel and still look like his big brother Jake. He wondered if they took a picture together, would they still look like a family together. Brock had to shake these thoughts off. He wasn't part of that family. He had to work to earn a place in that family and in Reba's heart. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before. He worked to earn Reba's heart two times before. Maybe this time he'd value it more and remember not to screw it up.

Brock/Daniel walked over to Reba's house. He was shocked when Helen McKinney answered the door. He introduced himself to her. She invited him in for coffee. He felt awkward to say the least. When they arrived in the kitchen, Reba and JV were there, having coffee. Brock/Daniel felt his hands reach down to cover the family jewels. JV wouldn't hesitate to shoot them off for touching his unmarried daughter. It was the second time that he'd impregnated the man's daughter without being married to her.

Reba smiled at him and offered him the chair next to hers. When he sat down, she whispered, "He doesn't know what happened. He's not going to shoot ya. Relax." She remembered saying the same thing to Brock after they'd made love for the first time. Ironically, she was pregnant after that night, too.

Brock/Daniel saw her features cloud over momentarily. "Are you alright?" She recovered quickly and flashed him her best fake smile. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, turned, and ran back to her room. Jake arrived in the kitchen. "Morning sickness, dude. The book says that there should be another couple of weeks of that. Maybe a month."

"She was sick like this for about three months with Cheyenne."

"I guess you and my mom talk a lot."

"She's having a hard time."

"I know. Let's go play some basketball. Grandma is here if Mom needs anything."

Brock/Daniel was ready to approach Jake about opening up to him. He began during the game. "With your dad being gone and all, I want you to know that you can always come to me if something's bothering you."

Jake straightened. "Like my father being dead, my mom being pregnant, and me not having a clue about what's going on?"

Swallowing hard, Brock/Daniel said, "Yeah, like that. Nobody anticipated either happening, and yet they did, so we've got to deal with the fallout."

"You don't have to deal with anything. It's none of your business. I'm the one who needs to be the man of the house right now."

Brock felt Jake's words pierce his heart. "You're right. I'm not family. But your mother and I are good friends and I just want to look out for you guys. Especially now that your mother is pregnant and alone. And I don't think that anyone expects you to be the man of the house at your age."

Jake's eyes flashed. "I expect it." With that statement, Jake took his fury out on the court.

Reba arrived at the office. She walked into her office with a latte. She'd hoped that the milk would offset the caffeine. She settled in at her desk. Her eyes ran over to the family photo she always had proudly displayed on her desk. It brought an ache so deep it almost stole her breath away. She was tempted to rest her head on the desk and allow herself the luxury of a good cry, but keeping her grief contained was the best defense she had. She tried to go back into the "Grr, I'm Reba" mode.

Brushing the moisture from her eyes, she straightened her spine and booted up her computer, eventually losing herself in her work. She had so much paperwork to do.

"Hey, you're here bright and early."

Reba jumped, letting out a squeal of surprise. She turned, startled to see Daniel standing right behind her. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I made enough noise to wake the dead. I thought you heard me."

Reba swallowed hard.

"Sorry, poor choice of words. You seemed to be having hard time this morning. I ended the game with Jake as fast as I could and got down here." Brock/Daniel sat on the corner of the desk. "You need your rest now more than ever. Tell you what. When you're having one of those worry times or need anything, pick up the phone and call me."

"Sure, at two in the morning."

"Absolutely. I can always get back to sleep. You'd be surprised how well I can handle late night mood swings and cravings."

Reba rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not going to do that."

"Seriously, give me a call. I'll be offended if you don't."

"Okay," she lied. He was being so sweet that Reba didn't have the heart to tell him that there was no way she'd take him up on his offer. "Thanks."

When Reba got home, she was grateful to find that Helen was already making dinner for the family. She was so happy to be sitting down at the table for a nice family dinner. Everyone was there, including her parents. It was nice, but exhausting after her long day at work. Reba found that she needed adult conversation without someone outside of her family. She went upstairs to her room, intent on changing into her pajamas. She eyed the phone. Daniel said that she could call, but she didn't want to rely on calling him every time she felt lonely or scared.

Evenings were the hardest for Reba now because they seemed to stretch out forever, giving her too much time to think. Too much time to miss Brock and watching him with the kids. Now, it was just Reba on her own. She wasn't even on her own before. Brock was always right across down in the condo or living next door. She was left to wonder how Brock would've handled these parenting situations. She needed a man's perspective, a father's perspective- any advice he could give.

Eyeing the phone again, she wondered if she was just looking for an excuse to call Daniel. They had spent so much time at work together; she didn't expect to miss his presence in her off time. But she did. Their shared history meant they were now almost communicating in a shorthand of sorts. Long explanations weren't necessary, which was a total relief. Daniel accepted her for exactly who she was- a middle aged woman trying to hold it together after too many surprising twists in the road. Decision made, she picked up the handset and punched in his number. She thought about how lucky she was that their friendship had survived. Their night together didn't spoil things.

Brock/Daniel eyed Reba as they walked down a path shaded by trees in the park. They walked in silence for a few moments. He liked the peacefulness of the place. Glancing sideways, he said, "You look like you're feeling better these days."

Reba smiled. "I am. The morning sickness vanished as quickly as it came. Earlier than with any of my other children. With Cheyenne, I was sick for almost the entire first trimester. I'm only about eleven weeks now."

"Either it's the warmer weather or pregnancy seems to agree with you. You've got a kind of a ...glow."

"Brock always said the same thing."

They both fell silent. Walking along, Brock/Daniel tried to pinpoint his unease. "I wish that things could be different for you, Reba. You shouldn't have to work and worry so much."

She shielded her eyes from the sun. "I wish they were different, too."

"Pregnancy should be a happy time."

Her shoulder bumped his as they navigated the narrow path. He'd grown to enjoy the quiet times they had to talk together without business interfering. Her first call to him that night had pleased me more than he would have imagined. He'd gone to sleep remembering the warmth of her voice as she confided her fears. Then he'd dreamed of her, too. It was strange because he was trying to protect her from a pack of wolves.

She glanced sideways at him. "I have flashes of joy followed by complete terror. I've never had a baby alone before. I've been a single mom, but my youngest was six at the time and the baby in the house was my grandchild. Brock was always around whenever I needed him. I've never anticipated the birth of a child without Brock there to cheer me on. He wasn't always in the delivery room, but he was a great father."

"You have a whole host of practical details to deal with. I know."

"There are things I have to worry about that weren't an issue with my other pregnancies. Since I'm older, there's more of a chance the baby might turn out to have special needs."

Brock stopped, touching her arm. "Is that what the doctor said?"

"Dr. Schmidt said the possibility of certain birth defects goes up with the mother's age. She suggested amniocentesis."

"That's the test with the needle."

She nodded.

"They can check for other things with that, too, can't they? Like paternity?"

Reba turned and resumed walking. He thought for a moment that she would ignore his question.

"Yes, they can. But I told him that I didn't want the test."

"Why? It would answer any residual questions. I know that it would set my mind at ease."

"There is an increased risk of miscarriage after amnio. I'm not endangering my child to put your mind at ease. And I'm not going to endanger it to find out whether it has birth defects. With all my heart, I want a healthy baby. But if there's something wrong...I guess I'll handle it somehow."

Brock/Daniel looked up at the sky, hoping for instant wisdom. When it didn't come, he opted for honesty. "Red, I'll support you in whatever you decide. But I will always wonder if..."

Reba stopped. Her voice was tense when she said, "It's not yours. Don't you understand? I can't handle the thought of betraying Brock that way, conceiving a child so soon after his death. I can't handle the thought of what it would do to my family—I have to protect what little peace we have left. Besides, the circumstances almost guarantee Brock was the father. So why borrow trouble?"

Brock's heart contracted at her absolute certainty, as well as the stark reality of her situation. Her situation, not his. Because she carried Brock's baby, not Daniel's. And Brock was gone. He had to condition himself to think of the child that way. Because if he didn't, the gray areas would make him crazy. He might even lose what he had with Reba.

He touched her cheek. "Okay, Red. I understand. I won't mention it again."

"Thank you."

They resumed walking. "Aw, Reba, it'll be alright. You have so many people who love you and will watch out for you guys. And I'm at the top of the list." Uh-oh. Professing love was going a bit overboard. He'd hoped that she wouldn't be upset by it.

She accepted his statement as a friend, because she nodded and wiped her eyes. "I know. I'm incredibly blessed to have Barbra Jean and you in my life."

Clearing his throat, he said, "Maybe the new baby would be a boy. There's less to worry about with boys than girls when they hit their teens."

"Tell that to Van and Jake." Reba smoothed her oversize shirt, briefly resting her hand on her stomach. "I don't care what it is as long as it's healthy..."

After Brock/Daniel got home from work that night, he decided to go for a run. His mind raced ahead while his feet pounded the pavement. Losing himself in the rhythm, he felt the tension seep away. The timing of Reba's pregnancy nagged at him, even though he'd promised not to discuss it with Reba. Granted, it was unlikely the child was Daniel's. But there was a slim chance. Condoms didn't guarantee one hundred percent protection even during the best of circumstances.

And the failure rate went up if they weren't applied correctly. So what should he do? What should he do? His feet pounded out each word. Unfortunately, no answer came. The Daniel side of him wanted the chance to raise his child, if Reba was having Daniel's baby. The Brock side of him was torn on what to do and jealous as heck. It was times like that when he could hear Faye's voice in his head. "You're Daniel, stupid. You can't be jealous of yourself. It's your baby, no matter what."

Reba sat down in Dr. Schmidt's office, waiting for him to finish his phone call. The doctor replaced the handset. "I have the results of your second ultrasound. Purely to err on the side of caution when the patient is your age."

Reba nodded. "Was everything okay?"

"Everything looks good so far. The fetus appears to be developing normally and we were able to estimate your due date." He gave Reba the date. "A summer baby."

"Yes," she murmured. "I'm so glad everything is fine."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm sure I may have some later."

"You've been through all this before, but as I told you, the risks increase with age. If you have any concerns, please call us. And you can set up a follow-up appointment on your way out."

"Thank you, Dr. Schmidt."

Reba managed to walk out of the office and to her car at a casual pace. She managed not to speed or break any traffic laws on the way home. And when she slipped through the front door, she was able to evade the kids and head straight to her room, where she consulted a calendar.

"D-n."

Calculating backward, she realized the date of conception fell right between the last time she'd made love with Brock and the night that she seduced Daniel. Which meant that she couldn't confirm the baby was Brock's.

The next day, Brock/Daniel took the opportunity to treat Reba to lunch. He worried about her health. She looked tired. He wondered if she was getting enough sleep He worried about all the stress that she was under. He wondered if she was getting to eat. She'd been so sick for awhile and she was eating for two. So far, Brock/Daniel had managed to forge a relationship with his children. This would be the only child that he couldn't be a father to. His job was to take care of the mother of his children and help her make it safely through a difficult pregnancy. He soon found out that her appetite was back. She ate a big greasy bacon cheeseburger with tons of condiments, including jalapeños.

Reba was very worried about the looks she was getting at her midsection. She was worried about what people would think. She worried that people would think that she'd cheated on Brock while he was still alive. She talked about it with Brock/Daniel.

"Women are probably just jealous. You've got that ripe, sexy look going on."

Reba rolled her eyes. "You're good for my poor ego. I'll owe you in a million ways before this is all over."

"What are friends for?" Though he kept his voice light, Brock/Daniel wasn't sure how much longer he would be content with his role as friend. Especially since her repayment remark brought to mind a couple of suggestions that bordered on X-rated.

Reba was oblivious to his dilemma, more concerned about her own predicament. "I wonder what people will think when they find out."

Brock/Daniel focused on Reba. "You deserve to be happy about this baby. Do not let anyone ruin that. Hold your head up and know that you have more courage and grace than most women."

Reba looked stunned by that comment. Brock/Daniel was tempted to confess everything in that moment. He was worried about how Reba would take the news. He didn't want to lose her. The friendship might be irretrievably broken. He wasn't prepared to risk that. They had a good professional and personal relationship. He was able to be with his children. He was able to take care of Reba. He didn't want Reba to lose his support and income because she couldn't handle the truth.

"Thanks. I want you to know how much I admire you. I've always been impressed with how strong and together you are. I appreciate how you've stood by me through this, without trying to tell me how I should do things. Your support is important to me."

"Anytime, Reba. Anytime."

Emotional support was easy to offer Reba, but the desire to deepen their relationship was hard to ignore. And he was finding it even harder not to wonder if Reba's baby might be Daniel's after all. And if it was, what would he do?

A few days later, Reba looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Even after extending the waistline of her pants with a rubber band through the buttonhole, she could barely squeeze into them. And the oversize shirt did not to dispel the impression of one overweight, middle-aged woman. Although it wounded her pride to be thought of that way, it was preferable to being outed as a middle-aged, pregnant woman with no husband. But soon, nothing would hide her pregnancy. She'd definitely gone beyond the baby-bump stage.

Brock/Daniel made it a point to let her know daily that she'd never been more beautiful. Finally, he insisted on helping Reba purchase some maternity clothes. It was time for her to dress comfortably, especially at work. She was having a major case of raging hormones. She'd been craving the closeness of making love with a man. The security of being held in strong arms. And the reassurance of knowing a man found her wildly attractive despite the changes in her body.

While shopping for maternity clothes, she decided to get a bite to eat. That's when she ran into Kevin Thomas, of all people. Kevin saw the store logo on the bags. "Well, I guess now we know why you've been growing in a few places. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"That would be Brock, my husband. Thanks for reminding me that he's no longer around to see his child born." Reba grabbed her bags and took off in the other direction quickly in a huff. She had no doubt that she'd be office gossip tomorrow. She found herself at the coffee shop across the street from Brock's dental office. There was some unconscious force at work, pulling her towards the spot in the street where Brock died.

She was standing there in the street, looking down at the last place that Brock was at when he was alive. At that moment, she ached to be with him one last time. There was a truck moving down the street quickly, but Reba didn't see the truck coming. Brock/Daniel was driving down the street, too. He saw Reba standing in that spot with the truck approaching. He jumped out of his car, picked her up, and carried her out of harm's way.

"I don't know why I was there. I just wanted to be near him. I just wanted to be close to him one last time," Reba explained in a dull, monotone voice. It was as if she was running on autopilot.

"There are better ways to do that. You could've gone to the cemetery." Brock/Daniel put Reba and her bags in the passenger side of his car and started to drive her home.

Reba looked dull and lifeless, compared with her usual vibrant self. The only sign of vibrancy was the movement of the child within her. Brock/Daniel found his hand on her belly, feeling the child's movements. Reba didn't push his hand away. In fact, she acted like she didn't even care. Brock/Daniel was blown away by the opportunity to connect with and feel his child moving and growing inside Reba. He had to quickly recover from that joy because it was obvious that Reba was in trouble.

"That was always Brock's favorite part, you know."

"Yeah, it's exciting for any father. Have you thought of any names yet for the little one?"

Reba shook her head. Brock/Daniel was floored. She always had names picked out for the baby at this stage of the pregnancy. Something was very wrong with Reba and it scared him.

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"I can't do this without Brock. In fact, I don't want to."

"Do you hear yourself? Of course, you can. You're a Hart. Harts don't give up without a fight and they're always ready for a challenge."

Reba remembered the first time that she'd heard that. It had been just after she and Brock had gotten married. She'd had a bad day substitute teaching and she wanted to quit. That memory made her heart ache a little more. "I just want to be with him again. If I could have one moment with him, then I could die happy."

"I know, Reba. But I am not going to let to you talk like that. This baby needs you. You have four other children, including Van, who need you. Where would Elizabeth be without you?"

Reba didn't answer that. Brock/Daniel pulled inside Barbra Jean's driveway. He carried her up the stairs to his room and laid her down on the bed. He didn't want the kids to see Reba in such a state.

Barbra Jean saw Brock/Daniel carry Reba into the house. Something was wrong about the way that she looked. The look on Daniel's face told her that it was serious. She stood there silently, not knowing what to do.

"Reba honey, you've scared Barbra Jean into silence. Now that's gotta make you smile." Brock/Daniel saw no response from his beloved redhead. "You need some rest. You've been working too hard. You're gonna stay here for a few days. I'll make sure that Jake and Kyra are taken care of in the meantime. You get some sleep."

"Don't go. Stay with me," Reba asked quietly. Her voice was almost in a whisper.

Brock/Daniel went to lie down beside her in the bed. He hadn't done this since their night together. He pulled the blankets over both of them. As his arm moved over Reba's abdomen, he felt the baby's movements once more. He put his hand over the baby's swell. He silently encouraged this child to keep growing and moving to remind his or her mother that she was needed and wanted in this life.

Reba finally started to speak again. "You know, I got pregnant with Cheyenne before Brock and I got married. I always wondered if I would've been better if I'd raised her by myself in Oklahoma, considering everything that happened to our marriage.

"But then, there would be no Kyra¸ Jake, or Elizabeth. You wouldn't be having the little one right here." He still had his hand on the place where their child was growing inside of her.

"Maybe I'd have been happier raising Cheyenne on my own without Brock," she said before she drifted off to sleep.

Brock/Daniel's heart ached for her. He'd caused her so much pain before and yet she loved him so unconditionally. "Maybe you would've been, but I wouldn't be better off without you," he whispered to her.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _I am thrilled with the overall support for this story. Thank you so much! I am alternating my story updates. I will work on It's a Wonderful Life next and post the update; then I will work on Deceived and post the update. The next update after that will be It's a Wonderful Life. After that, I'm planning another update for Drop Dead Hero._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**nellieforbush**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**crazy4reba .**

**Dimples73**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Dr. Schmidt, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: ****Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, Sara, the mysterious gunman, the Mason family, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, and Kevin Thomas.**


	7. She loves him, she loves him not

**Title: Drop Dead Hero**

**Chapter 7: She loves him, she loves him not**

**Time: Fall 2007 (****when the Reba show would be in season seven)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously- **

Reba finally started to speak again. "You know, I got pregnant with Cheyenne before Brock and I got married. I always wondered if I would've been better if I'd raised her by myself in Oklahoma, considering everything that happened to our marriage.

"But then, there would be no Kyra¸ Jake, or Elizabeth. You wouldn't be having the little one right here." He still had his hand on the place where their child was growing inside of her.

"Maybe I'd have been happier raising Cheyenne on my own without Brock," she said before she drifted off to sleep.

Brock/Daniel's heart ached for her. He'd caused her so much pain before and yet she loved him so unconditionally. "Maybe you would've been, but I wouldn't be better off without you," he whispered to her.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

**Now on with our next chapter-**

The next morning, Brock/Daniel turned to look at the woman in bed beside him. She was getting some much needed sleep. She was dreaming with a smile on her delicate face. He reached around to rub her back. It drew her close to him. The little one within her was awake and moving. He moved his hand from her back to touch her belly. Their little one moved against his hand. He finally got a chance to revel in the wonder of the life that they'd created together. He couldn't wait to meet his son or daughter. If the baby was a Hart, he'd find a way to be a part of his or her life. He needed to know. It wasn't like it mattered. This was his child, but the tactic that he took with Reba would be different, depending on the paternity of their child.

Reba felt a hand massaging her belly. It felt wonderfully warm and comforting. She always loved how Brock would rub her belly when she was pregnant. He always loved feeling the baby move and talking to their growing child. Those thoughts of Brock were her answer. Why couldn't she make a life without Brock in it? Why couldn't she have made different decisions years ago? The answer was simple, because she was totally and completely in love with that man. No matter what, she knew that she would always be in love with Brock. Blaming him for her depression and guilt was easy. She'd made a habit out of blaming Brock for most of the things that went wrong in her life over the years. It was something that made him mad and created some much needed distance between the two of them while Brock was married to Barbra Jean.

The hand on her belly soothed the spot where the restless babe stirred within its mother. Reba was still dreaming of Brock. In her dream, Brock hadn't died. They were having a baby together. "I love you, Brock. You know that, right?" she murmured.

"Mmm-hmm." The answer was soft and low. The motion against her skin continued.

"You know that we're not a normal family, so I'm gonna take the lead on this one. I love you. I love you even when you burst through the door and run all over my privacy. I love you even when you take over my shower, my living room, and my personal space. I love that even after we divorced, you're still my best friend. I don't ever want to be without you and I want to marry you again. Will you marry me?" The motion against her skin stopped. "If you don't want to marry me, you don't have to. I don't want to marry you because I'm pregnant, you mo-ron." She waited for him to continue rubbing her. She waited for him to say something.

She was ready to open her eyes and give him a good head-slap. She remembered that their biggest problems were yelling, instead of talking, and communicating their feelings to one another. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry that I rushed things. I love you..." She stopped when she noticed who she was talking to. Daniel was looking at her with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable. It's just that I dream of him a lot. In my dreams, he's alive and we're having this baby together. It makes it easier when I have to open my eyes every morning to realize that he's not here."

"I know." He reached up to reassuringly rub her arm.

"No, you don't know. Last night was the first time that I've ever said that I'd be better off without him. I shouldn't have said it. I didn't mean it. It was the first time that I'd ever said something so horrible about him in years. The truth is that I need these dreams. I need him in my life. I don't care how crazy it sounds."

"It sounds like you're grieving, Reba. It's a normal feeling to want those dreams. I have dreams like those, where my family is happy, safe, and together. Needing a break from the harsh reality isn't a bad thing. It makes you human. No one can be strong all the time."

"Thank you for what you did, bringing me here. I appreciate it, but I need to get home now."

"The kids and I are worried about you. You need to stay here for a few days to get some rest. Please do it for the baby."

"You know that I've grown to care about you. You're a wonderful friend, but there are things that I can't deal with right now."

"Like?"

"Like what we did. Every time you touch me, I remember that night. It's a problem. I love Brock, and I won't betray his memory."

"Reba, I'm glad that you love him. That's a good thing. You have a big heart and a huge capacity to love. I'm here for you. I'm hoping that there's room in your heart to care about me. I care about you. When I saw you yesterday, my heart went out to you. You're in so much pain. I just want to help you."

"I'd let you, but I have to get back home to my children."

"That's just an excuse. Barbra Jean is over there right now with the kids. Everything is fine."

"I can't stay here. I don't want anyone to find out about this. Kevin Thomas saw me out shopping for maternity clothes today. I don't want people at work to talk about us."

"How did we get from the subject of your health to Kevin Thomas?"

"We've gotten close very quickly. We're partners at work. People talk. Kevin could be spreading the wrong gossip around the office."

"Like?"

"Like you, me, and baby makes three, mo-ron."

Brock grinned. He couldn't help it. He just loved hearing her say that. It was like an endearment from her. It was a Brock thing that she now transferred to Daniel. He took that as a good sign. He took her hand in his. "So, you think that people will wonder if you got pregnant after Brock died."

She nodded.

"You can't let what other people think bother you."

"Easy for you to say. People are gonna think that I'm some kind of tramp."

Brock/Daniel leaned in to whisper. "Your secret is safe with me. We can pretend that night never happened, if that's what you want."

Reba covered Daniel's hand with hers. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I like being friends without this between us."

"Not a problem. I know how you shield the kids from seeing you deal with pain. I could be your safe place. I want you to feel free to come to me anytime you want to talk. We can even talk about Brock, if you want to."

"Thank you. You're such a nice guy. What does a girl have to do get some food around here? I'm starving."

"Your pregnancy appetite is back. That's a good sign," he teased.

She playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up. I'm eating for two, you know."

"Your wish is my command."

"I want scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, hash browns with country gravy, and orange juice. The folic acid is good for the baby."

"Wow, are you sure that you can eat all that?"

"Yes, I've got to feed the little one." She rubbed her hand over her growing bump. She smiled, remembering a time when she used to banter with Brock about how much she ate when she was pregnant. She used to make food requests of Brock like this, but he had to go to a restaurant and bring back whatever she wanted, and she half-expected Daniel to do the same thing. He smiled and walked downstairs. She heard clanging and swearing in the kitchen. She walked down to the kitchen to see what the commotion was.

Brock/Daniel was helplessly trying to navigate his way through Barbra Jean's kitchen. He'd never cooked anything like this before. He really regretted flirting his way through home-ec class in high school. He was forty-four years old, for heaven's sake. If it weren't for Reba, Barbra Jean, and takeout restaurants, he'd starve. But this was his chance to prove to Reba that he could take care of her. She was counting on him. This was when he wished that Daniel had some culinary skills. He could really use some at that moment. He stopped moving when he heard a soft giggle coming from behind him.

"You don't know how to cook, do you?"

He shook his head.

"You get an A for effort. How do you get by?"

"Takeout."

ow

"That ends today. I'm gonna teach you how to cook. That way, the baby and I won't starve while I'm staying here. By the time I'm done, I'll teach you enough for you to never need takeout again."

He flashed her a grateful smile. "How ever will I repay you, madam?"

"This is gonna pay off big time. I'd like to have someone around to cook for me every once in awhile. Brock couldn't cook at all. A person can only eat so much takeout." Reba began to show Brock/Daniel the basics for cooking the breakfast that she wanted.

He had to admit that cooking was fun. Well, cooking with Reba was fun. He wondered why they didn't share this experience sooner. They sat down to eat, and Reba explained to Brock/Daniel what she planned to teach him over the next couple of days. He started to watch her eat. Reba had a savage hunger when she was pregnant, and this time was no exception. He almost lost it when he heard her moan with appreciation as she put another bite in her mouth. "That good, huh?"

Reba chalked that comment up to Daniel just being a man. Brock was like that, always making comments about noises she made when she ate. She remembered when she was pregnant with Jake. Brock brought her breakfast in bed, so he could watch her eat. Her face flushed with the memory of how they made love afterwards. "Why do men always take the smallest things and turn it into a sexual thing?" she asked him, as he continued to watch her eat.

"It's a guy thing. It's how we're wired, I guess. But you don't make it easy when you make noises like that."

Over the course of the day, Reba continued to make light conversation with Daniel. They watched movies together on the couch. They cooked meals together. They enjoyed their time alone together. Brock/Daniel was grateful to Barbra Jean for handling everything at Reba's house so he could take care of the distressed redhead. The most pleasant development was that Reba wanted Daniel to stay with her while she slept. Brock was grateful to have this opportunity to take care of her in such an intimate way. He was thankful that he'd earned her trust again. He was lying awake, worrying about what would happen if Reba ever found out the truth. She had been put through such a horrible grief process. Would she blame Brock for her pain? He didn't get the chance to consider it because Reba started talking in her sleep again.

"Please don't go. I need you."

Brock started to rub her belly like he'd done earlier. It seems to calm her down a little. "It's okay," he whispered, "I'm right here. Everything is gonna turn out okay."

"Why did you leave me? You left me again."

He bent down close to her ear. "This time, it wasn't my fault, honey. I promise that I will make sure that I'll always be here for you. We're having a baby. Isn't that the most amazing, beautiful thing to happen to us in a long time?"

"Yeah, it's a miracle. And you didn't even need a little blue pill this time."

"Very funny. I never need a little blue pill when I'm with you. I love you, Red."

"I love you, too, Brock." With that declaration, she drifted back off to sleep. Brock was surprised at how much joy he felt when he heard his real name fall from her lips.

The next two days continued in the same manner. They had become closer. It shook Reba to the core. She went back into the "Grr, I'm Reba" mode and went back to her house.

When Reba returned to the real estate office, the news of her pregnancy had already spread like wildfire. Most people she met were supportive and congratulatory. Reba breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was fine until one of the secretaries came up to Reba and asked, "Is it Brock's?"

"Of course."

"I hear they freeze dead guys' sperm all the time..." The woman eagerly awaited Reba's reaction.

"I've heard that," she commented and rubbed her baby bump. "I wouldn't know anything about that personally because this one was conceived the good old-fashioned way. I'd give you all the dirty details, but I think that Mr. Harrison wouldn't like it."

Brock/Daniel was so proud of how Reba was handling herself that day. Reba was a different story. She was shaking on the inside, not that she let it show. She fought an internal battle to keep her mask on and pretend like nothing bothered her. She reminded herself that this was an innocent child she'd conceived in love with the man that she loved- who'd been the father of her children, her best friend for over twenty-five years, and her husband for almost twenty years. This child didn't deserve to hear whispers about the circumstances of its conception. It deserved a mother who was strong and sure, able to quell speculation with the absolute certainty of her heart. Reba vowed never again to doubt, even for a moment, the miracle that had happened in the last days of Brock's life.

Reba had to make a decision fast about what to do about the rumors. Brock/Daniel brought Reba a glass of orange juice into her office. "Here you go. Good for baby, remember?"

His actions were really starting to bug Reba. "Daniel, I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, but it's really not necessary." Her voice was icy.

At this point, he was really worried about her state of mind. Why was she treating him like this? "Did something happen?"

"No." She glanced away. "I just don't think that it's a good idea for us to be super-close friends right now. People might get the wrong impression."

"About the baby?"

"About...everything."

"This is ridiculous, Reba. You never used to care about what other people thought about you before. You're tough and strong. You're better than this."

"I don't want my baby hearing whispers about his parentage. People can be cruel. There are folks that still talk about how Cheyenne got pregnant in high school and how my husband ran off with his dental hygienist. Welcome to Houston." Reba threw her hands in the air.

Brock/Daniel tried to calm her down. "Okay, I get it. I'll maintain a proper public distance, but we still have to work together."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't arrive or leave at the same time. No car pooling to work. No talking with the door shut. If we have to shut the door, you're in plain view and sitting or standing at a distance."

"Reba, I still say that this is ridiculous."

"If you care about me, you'll go along with this."

Brock/Daniel threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, we'll do things your way, like always."

Reba smiled. "That's all I ask."

But keeping his distance from her was going to be harder than he thought.

When Reba got home, she'd found that Kyra was already affected by the gossip. "First, Cheyenne and now you. Everyone is talking about how the Hart woman can't keep their legs crossed."

"Kyra!"

"Mom, you know that I don't mean it like that. That's what everyone else is saying. Dad and Barbra Jean weren't divorced for long. There's even a rumor going around that you and Dad were having an affair behind Barbra Jean's back."

"I'm sorry, Kyra." Reba reached out to smooth out Kyra's hair to comfort her like she always did. She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I love you, Mom. I miss Dad. If he were here, he wouldn't let people talk about you like this."

"I miss him, too. But we've got a little piece of him, living on here." Reba patted her belly. "There still a part of him that lives on in you, Jake, and Cheyenne."

"I switched schools to get away from the gossip, and now it's followed me. What do I do?"

"We'll figure it out together. This is your senior year. We've only got a few more months, and then you graduate. Things should die down by the time the baby's born."

"Are you gonna be okay on your own? No offense, Mom, but you're not as young as you used to be."

Reba smiled. "God doesn't give you anything that you can't handle, Kyra. This is one of those times. For whatever reason, I'm being tested. All we need to do is stick together as a family. Besides you, I've got Cheyenne, Van, Jake, and Barbra Jean. I've got all the love and support I need."

"What about Daniel?"

"What about him?"

"He's nice and he lives right next door. He's an okay guy."

"What are you getting at, Kyra?"

"Nothing. I just think that he'd be a good person to help you through this. Of all the guys that have been interested in you, he's a good one. Bill gave up waiting for you to be ready to date after the divorce. You didn't have any sparks with Parker. Greg was a mess. Speed dating didn't work out well. Brian left because he wanted declarations of love that you weren't willing to give. Terry Holliway died, but you still chose Dad over him anyway. Eugene has always been into Barbra Jean. Terry was a mistake of a fix-up. You got tons of guys' phone numbers while out barhopping with Barbra Jean and you didn't call any of them. Van is married to Cheyenne, despite the fact that he seems to forget that when he comes home drunk. Dr. Baker never called you for a date, despite the sparks that you had between you. Dr. Morgan was a lying jerk, who turned out to be married. Ted turned out to be a fake date. Last but not least, there's Buzzard, who was a crazy mistake from the beginning 'cause he's Barbra Jean's brother. Have I left anyone out yet?"

"The one who really matters."

"Dad is gone, Mom. I don't even know how you put up with him for so long."

"Kyra, your father made a lot of mistakes."

"Tell me about it..."

"But he's got a good heart. No pun intended. And he's learned from those mistakes. He deserved forgiveness. He's my soul mate and I intend to honor his memory by making a good life for us."

"But, Mom, Daniel is a good guy. He's here every night after dinner, playing basketball with Jake and Henry. He helps Jake with his homework. I heard that he even played tea party with Elizabeth before. Van even likes him. He helps Cheyenne with her homework. And she needs all the help that she can get."

"Kyra!"

"Just kidding, Mom. Look, I'm just saying he's not such a bad guy. I talked to him a couple of times when he came to hear my band play."

"He went to hear your band play?"

"Yeah. I like him, Mom. When you're ready to date, he might be a good choice. Come on, he's not even the least bit tempted by the new Barbra Jean."

"I wonder how Barbra Jean feels about that."

"She doesn't. She's still hung up on Dad. I heard her talking about putting up a shrine for him to honor his memory."

"Are you serious? They're divorced. I'm having his baby. She's lost her mind."

"Mom, this is Barbra Jean that we're talking about. She lost her mind a long time ago."

"I've got to see this for myself." Reba raced next door with Kyra on her heels.

Reba was out of breath when she arrived at the door. She burst into the house without knocking since Barbra Jean never gave her that courtesy.

Brock/Daniel was surprised to see her. "Reba, what are you doin' here? Is anything wrong?"

Kyra followed in behind her.

"I'm looking for the blonde from the planet Crazy. I've got to talk to her about that shrine."

"She's upstairs. She just got home from work."

Reba ran up the stairs.

Brock/Daniel looked at Kyra. "What is going on here?"

"My mother has a lot to vent. If she doesn't let it out, it can kill her. She needs help getting through her grief. She's actually not too far away from acceptance. I'm helping her get there. You can, too."

"Kyra Eleanor Hart, I have a feeling that this is going to blow up in your face."

Kyra was shocked to hear Daniel address her by her whole name, only her parents did that. How did this guy know that her middle name was Eleanor? She didn't get the chance to ask because there was a commotion upstairs. Kyra and Brock/Daniel ran upstairs in search of Reba.

"He was going to marry me, Barbra Jean. You broke up a happy marriage of almost 20 years for a cheap night in an x-ray room. It wasn't a grand romance."

"He was my husband for the last six years. We had a child together. He loved me, Reba."

Reba had grabbed Barbra Jean by the hair. "He loved me, Barbra Jean. Me! He was my soul mate. You can't take that away from me with a stupid shrine. You've got this house and Henry. You can't claim that you still love him or that the two of you were meant to be."

"I can do anything I want. We were only just divorced shortly before he died. Face it, Reba. You're no better than me. It's possible that you got pregnant by a married man."

Brock knew that Barbra Jean was only making things worse.

This was not what Kyra had intended. She didn't intend for the two ladies to confront each other in a brawl, but it didn't surprise her. That's how things turned out when her parents went to court to get divorced.

Brock/Daniel pulled Reba off Barbra Jean while Kyra pulled Barbra Jean away from her mother. He disagreed with Kyra's methods, but the results were exactly what Reba needed. She'd hit Brock and screamed at him several times over the years. It was necessary for Reba to release her pent-up aggression towards Barbra Jean in order to get over the past and move on. He just couldn't figure out why Barbra Jean had played along. He didn't think that she'd never utter a harsh word towards Reba, much less physically hit her. That's when he remembered the time when Reba and Barbra Jean brawled during self-defense class. He shook his head at these two women. They were supposed to be best friends. The one thing that always came between them was Reba's love for Brock.

Reba looked at Brock/Daniel with fire in her eyes. "Go ahead, side with her. Brock was many things, but I understood that there was something redeemable inside. He was harder on himself than I was. He loved me. That love will go on in our children, in our new baby." She touched her baby bump.

Brock/Daniel kissed her on the forehead and took her into his arms. "Of course, it will. He loved you, Reba. He really did love you, and only you."

She sobbed against his shirt. It made her stop and think about Henry. He deserved to be treated like the rest of the children. He was family, their half-brother. Instead, she treated him like she treated Barbra Jean, with an underlying hostility. She knew that she had to do something about it, but she wasn't ready to think about that at the moment. She spent the rest of the week trying to be stronger for the kids.

It was Wednesday, Reba's longest day of the week by far, and she was grateful for her increased energy level. She didn't dare wonder how she would get things done once she was in her third trimester.

But now, the almost superhuman boost of impending motherhood fueled her days. It was like she was almost unstoppable. Her ego took a much needed lift as she ferried children from activity to activity, helped with homework, volunteered in Elizabeth's classroom, and still worked long hours at the real estate office. Because of her recent conversation with Kyra and subsequent breakdown at Barbra Jean's, she was determined to show her family that it was possible to move on. She was going to be okay. There was a new addition to the family to focus on, joyful addition to their busy lives.

She ran into Brock/Daniel in the office. "Whoa, take it easy. You don't have to be Super Reba, you know. But you look great." He eyed her new maternity blouse, skimming her curves.

Reba's face warmed. Not because he seemed to have noticed her breasts growing at a phenomenal rate, but that she _wanted_ him to notice. Her libido has returned with her energy level and it had the awful habit of distracting her at the most inopportune times.

At night, she had glorious dreams of making love with Brock. In the morning, she'd reach for him, sure he was alive and well, only to find his side of the bed cold and unused. Try as she might, Reba couldn't summon his scent on the pillows anymore.

But what worried her were the other dreams. The ones of Daniel, where they started out on the kitchen floor, but ended up in her bedroom. They made slow, sweet, mind-blowing love in the bed she'd shared with Brock. The guilt the next morning was almost more than she could stand.

"Are you okay?" Daniel's voice was full of concern.

"Yes, sorry, just daydreaming."

"You ate lunch, didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My mind just takes some weird flights of fancy these days." She couldn't quite meet his gaze, afraid he could somehow sense her fantasies.

It was the pregnancy, nothing more. She didn't want to face the possibility that Daniel was becoming an important part of her life. Or that her feelings seemed to be subtly changing, until she didn't know where friendship left off and a more complex relationship began. She was confused because she implored Daniel to keep his distance not long ago.

On impulse, Reba gave him a quick hug. His expression was unreadable, but he hugged her back and it felt ...right. She closed her eyes for a second, savoring the way it felt to be held by a man. Warm, protected...cherished. Startled by the wave of overwhelming tenderness, she released him and backed up a few steps.

"Anyway, thanks." Reba bit her lip, turned and walked away. The reflection in the glass partition showed her he was still watching her.

An hour later, Reba met the challenge of meeting with the principal at Jake's school. Jake had heard the rumors about Reba, and used his fists to defend her honor. This resulted in Jake getting suspended from school for three days. Reba was dismayed to have to get Daniel's help with this one. It was clear that Jake needed a positive male role model. Not only that, but Daniel seemed eager to help Jake work through his problems.

The next day, Brock/Daniel was pleased that he was making progress. He'd spent the evening with Jake the night before at Reba's request. He spent the morning with him, too. Now he found himself in the park with Reba on a picnic. He'd managed to pull her away from work to help her relax. Van had taken his turn with Jake that afternoon.

Seeing Reba so enthusiastic warmed his heart. Especially since she'd been worried about Jake.

"You're truly an amazing woman." What he wouldn't give for her to feel so strongly about him. Brock/Daniel could have kicked himself for being jealous, but there it was. Reba still adored Brock. She seemed to have no such feelings for him as Daniel.

"Not amazing." Her smile faded. "Just a little lost and trying to find my way home."

His chest tightened at the way her voice trembled. It brought out every protective instinct in his being. He glanced away, afraid of what might be revealed in his expression. "Sometimes home is closer than you realize."

The drama in Reba's life didn't let up. The next thing she knew, Cheyenne was involved in an automobile accident. Her Ford Focus was totaled. She didn't want Reba to worry, so she called Daniel. It surprised her how much the family had come to depend on the newcomer in their lives.

When Reba turned the corner of their street that night, she only wanted a warm bath and a hot meal. When she pulled into the driveway, she slammed on her brakes to avoid the heap of twisted metal blocking her driveway. Cheyenne's car. The way that the car was twisted and crushed, she couldn't imagine that Cheyenne had survived the wreck. Her heart started pounding. She jumped out of her Mom-mobile, running to the door as fast as her legs could carry her. An awful sense of déjà vu kicked in. Her legs wanted to buckle. "No, God! Not Cheyenne! Not my baby girl! You took Brock. Do you have to have Cheyenne, too?"

Brock/Daniel's tires screeched as he took the corner faster than he should have. Cheyenne's eyes widened as she braced against the dash. "Slow down, Daniel. My mom must be worried sick about me. Kyra said that she's just standing outside looking at the car, crying."

"Sorry. I'm just worried about your mom. It goes with the territory of ...caring. For your friends, for your family." He found himself pressing down on the gas pedal, despite his promise to Cheyenne to slow down.

The tow truck took Cheyenne's car to Reba's house on accident. He worried about Reba's state of mind. He came to an abrupt stop in front of her house. He was so angry about the mistake. That car was supposed to go to the tow yard. Brock/Daniel got out of his car in a hurry with only Reba on his mind. Cheyenne ran after him. Reba's eyes were set on the sight of her daughter, running towards her unharmed. Her face paled. Her eyelids fluttered. It seemed as if Brock/Daniel saw her fall in slow motion. But not slowly enough for him to reach her in time.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _Please be patient with my updates. I'm trying to keep my stories updated as much as I can. I also write on FictionPress. If you like my stories here, you can check out my stories there. My pen name is Writersdream72 on that site._

_*** Lifetime Television put Reba back on their lineup. If you want to see Reba on Lifetime, there's a marathon on Tuesdays from 3:30-6 p.m. Regular episodes air once a day on Mondays and Wednesdays through Fridays at 3:30 p.m. Central time._

_One Life to Live is over for now. I need to find inspiration by watching old episodes on YouTube._

_***General Hospital is having a Manning takeover. It started the week of February 27th. Todd and Blair are back! Poor Starr is grieving the loss of her boyfriend and child. Remember that on soaps, people aren't really dead without proof. I do like the Starr and Michael pairing. It helps that the actress has a crush on him. I love how Todd and Blair can communicate so much nonverbally. I also loved that about Reba and Brock, too, from the very beginning._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**nellieforbush**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**crazy4reba .**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**NCIS Chick '99**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Dr. Schmidt, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: ****Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, Sara, the mysterious gunman, the Mason family, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, and Kevin Thomas.**


	8. The pull of attraction

**Title: Drop Dead Hero**

**Chapter 8: The pull of attraction**

**Time: Fall 2007 (****when the Reba show would be in season seven)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously- **

The tow truck took Cheyenne's car to Reba's house on accident. He worried about Reba's state of mind. He came to an abrupt stop in front of her house. He was so angry about the mistake. That car was supposed to go to the tow yard. Brock/Daniel got out of his car in a hurry with only Reba on his mind. Cheyenne ran after him. Reba's eyes were set on the sight of her daughter, running towards her unharmed. Her face paled. Her eyelids fluttered. It seemed as if Brock/Daniel saw her fall in slow motion. But not slowly enough for him to reach her in time.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba opened her eyes to find Brock/Daniel's face close to hers. She smiled.

"You really gave us a scare," he said.

She realized that not only was Daniel close, so was Cheyenne, with the rest of the family hovering behind him. She was lying on the couch. Reality came flooding back.

"Cheyenne!"

"I'm all right, Mom. A little sore, but that's about it. The tow company must've made a mistake. I'm sorry, I didn't wanna worry you."

"What happened? One minute I was standing there, the next...this." She gestured toward her current state.

"You fainted, Mrs. H. How do you feel? Any cramping or pain? What about your blood pressure? We might need to call the doctor."

Reba concentrated. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I feel fine. I'm just relieved to see Cheyenne in one piece. When I saw your car, I thought the worst..."

"I know. I'm gonna give that tow company a piece of my mind."

Reba gingerly raised herself upright. The room didn't tilt. That was a good sign.

"I feel silly. I don't make a habit of fainting, except that one time." Reba remembered that one time when she fainted at Van and Cheyenne's second wedding. She was trying to get the couple to stop fighting. The situation escalated when Barbra Jean announced that she wanted to renew her vows with Brock. That was just too much for Reba to bear.

"Dad died, and you're suddenly pregnant. I think that you're under too much stress," Kyra said.

She winced. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Maybe you're a bit dehydrated. Let me go get you a glass of water. Just sit there and I'll be right back."

Brock/Daniel put a pillow behind her and encouraged her to lean back. "Better?"

"Yes." Reba found Daniel's concern very soothing. Almost as if he could protect her from bad things happening. She sorely needed that kind of reassurance, though logically, she understood he couldn't protect her from anything.

Van knelt next to her. "I'll help Jake with his homework. You just rest."

Kyra returned with a glass of water. "You haven't eaten yet, either. I'm gonna make you a sandwich. You've got to eat." She headed back towards the kitchen.

"No, that's not-."

Brock/Daniel grasped Reba's hand and squeezed. "Just let her take care of you. She's worried about you."

Reba closed her eyes for a second. "I didn't think about how hard this must be on her. She's so strong, but she's only eighteen. She was so close to Brock."

Reba decided to get the family back on track. She was back in the "Grr, I'm Reba" mode.

"Cheyenne, go file an accident report with the insurance company. Van, please help Jake with his homework in his room. When you're done, Elizabeth and Henry may need help with theirs. Kyra, why don't you go get Henry from next door and invite him to dinner. Barbra Jean could probably use the break."

"You want to invite Henry over here for dinner? But he drives you crazy."

"He's a member of this family. He's your brother, too. He's this baby's brother." Reba said, rubbing her bump again. "Just don't let him bring over his drum or anything loud."

"Right, got it covered, Mom. What about dinner? You need to eat."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle that in a minute." Reba looked over at Brock/Daniel, who looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"What?"

"That was a nice thing that you did."

"This family counts on me to make things okay. I just returned things to the natural order."

"No, I meant about Henry. Kyra's right. He's a handful."

"It's the right thing to do. It's what Brock would want. I'm honoring his memory, and bringing this family together so we can move forward."

"But what about Barbra Jean?"

"Don't worry. I just needed to get some aggression out by knocking Barbra Jean around. It felt good. I'm gonna take her to the gym and do it again after the baby's born."

"That comment of hers was out of line."

"Everything she says is out of line. But just so we're clear, I waited until he got the final divorce papers before we did anything."

"I remember." He made his first slip to Reba with that comment.

"What?"

"I remember you telling me that before." He tried to cover up his slip.

"Oh, it's been a long day."

"How about I make us some dinner?"

"Are you sure that you can?"

"I learned from the best."

"How about I come in and help you?"

"Not a chance. You and the baby are staying right here."

"I reserve the right to yell comments from this couch. You may still need help."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He brushed her bangs back.

The moment seemed to crystallize in time for her. She held his gaze for what seemed like forever, barely aware of leaning toward him.

He bent his head, brushing his lips against hers.

Reba held her breath, not knowing how to react. She wanted to melt into his arms and feel safe and loved. When she didn't move, didn't respond, he drew away.

And just in time, it seemed.

Kyra entered through the front door with Henry. Henry ran up to Reba and Brock/Daniel.

Reba opened her arms to hug the little boy. She felt so guilty that she hadn't welcomed him into her home and her heart sooner. He deserved to be treated like all of her other children, especially since she and Brock had reconciled. Henry reminded her so much of Brock. He had his father's hair color, eyes, and smile. It was hard to resist.

Henry ran into her arms.

"I love you, Henry. Do you know that?"

"Really, Miss Reba?"

Reba nodded, getting choked up. "Did you know that I'm gonna have a baby? You're gonna be a big brother."

It was Henry's turn to nod. "Are you okay?"

"I just needed some rest, that's all. It's been hard since your daddy's been gone."

"Daddy loves you, Miss Reba. He told me so. The baby is special, too."

Reba touched the spot where her child was growing. "Yes, this baby is special, but you're special, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Henry. Your daddy and I weren't being very nice to each other. We needed you and your mama to teach us how to be a family again and love each other. About the Miss Reba thing, we need to come up with something special for you to call me, something between me and you. You're family. People I barely know call me Miss Reba. How about you call me Mimi? You'll be the only one to call me that. I don't want you to call me Mom like your brother and sisters do because that would make your mama mad."

"Okay, Mimi. So, do you and Daddy really love each other again?"

Reba took Henry's tiny hands in her own. "Yes, Henry, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it makes Daddy happy. He says that he's happier with you."

Reba heard Henry use the present tense about Brock and it concerned her. "Henry, do you talk to your daddy sometimes?"

"I talk to Daddy a lot."

Reba dismissed this as Henry's way of coping with losing his father. She intended to check in with Barbra Jean about it when she had the time.

"Okay, why don't you run upstairs and do your homework. You can play with Elizabeth after that. We'll let you know when dinner's ready."

"Okay." He turned around and hugged Brock/Daniel. "Bye, Daddy." Henry ran upstairs, oblivious to the tension that he just caused.

Reba's face quickly changed from tender to furious. Brock/Daniel tried to figure out a way to backpedal through it. He had to figure out what Reba was thinking. He had no idea what was on her mind at that moment. She was just breathing fire at this point. He let her speak first.

"He just called you Daddy. He has a father, a good one. He doesn't even call me Mommy and I'm his stepmother. What is wrong with you?"

He stayed quiet and let her continue with her rant.

She wanted to get up and pace the floor like she always did when she got mad, but she stayed down for the baby's sake. "I'm into redheads, not blondes," she mimicked. "What a crock! How long have you been sleepin' with Barbra Jean?"

"Are you gonna let me defend myself?" he interjected, with his voice raised slightly. He knew that Reba would have a bad reaction to Henry's slip, but he was hurt that she would accuse him of sleeping with Barbra Jean. He'd learned from that particular mistake.

Reba got quiet and sat there still. She started crying, and that was his undoing. He dropped down on his knees in front of the couch. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and put his hand over his heart. "Reba, I swear to you. You've got the wrong idea here. Henry and I have gotten close since I moved in there, but I swear that nothing's going on with me and Barbra Jean. I can promise you that I, Daniel Hammond, have never slept with Barbra Jean Booker-Hart ever! It's not like that. We're just friends. I don't even see her like that. In the past year, the only woman that I've slept with is you."

"Ssh, would you keep it down! I don't want the kids to hear."

"Well, it's true. I just wanted you to know that."

"But she's what Van calls "new pretty", and she is. She's tall, thin, beautiful, blonde, and eager to please. I'm short and fat with red hair and a temper to match."

"Good thing that I'm a glutton for punishment," he joked.

"Are you tryin' to be funny?" She was still mad.

"I just wanted to lighten the mood here. And you're not fat, you're pregnant. You're beautiful, glowing and ripe in all the right places. The thoughts I've got running through my mind..."

Reba held up her hand. "Okay, enough."

"Look, I feel lost just like you do. Can you help me?"

"Let's start by not talking about sex." Reba barely had enough time to finish the sentence before his lips were on hers. Her stomach grumbled and they broke apart.

"Before you say anything, I want to remind you that kissing isn't sex. I refuse to negotiate it. I'm going into the kitchen now and make dinner for everyone." He walked away before she had a chance to say a word.

Two days later, Reba went into the doctor's office for a checkup after the fainting episode. She was given the all-clear. She went into Daniel's office to share the good news with him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Fine. The doctor says that we're fine."

"That's great, Red."

"About the other night-. My only defense is that my hormones are making me crazy. It's none of my business if you and Barbra Jean have anything going on."

"I beg to differ. You had every right to ask. We've been intimate together. It gives you a little bit of room to ask, but I'm not like that. That night between us was amazing. I want to repeat the experience, but only with you." His gaze fell from her eyes to her belly.

Reba noticed. "Don't start that again, please. I know in my heart who's the father of my child. Look, if I start to suspect anything to the contrary once he or she is born, we'll talk about it then. Okay?"

"If I agree to drop the subject, you have to agree to have lunch with me."

Reba smiled. "Well, a girl's gotta eat."

Reba noticed him checking her out in the car on the way to the restaurant. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She glanced sideways at him, noticing his ears turning pink.

"You're embarrassed." Reba couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I've ever seen you embarrassed before. Do you like what you see?" she asked mockingly.

"You don't need to rub it in."

"Why are you so self-conscious all of a sudden?"

"Because you're sexy as h—l. There, I've said it. Are you happy?"

Stunned was more like it. And, yes, unaccountably happy. "You think I'm sexy? Really? Would you say it again? And again? All this time, I really thought that you were just being nice."

"It's not nice to be so attracted to a pregnant woman. I can barely keep my hands off you."

She put the car in park in the parking garage near the restaurant. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "And I love you for it."

Her voice came out huskier than she intended. And she hadn't expected Daniel to turn and look at her so intently. And she certainly hadn't expected him to lean close and kiss her. Not his usual respectful kiss on the cheek. No, this was a kiss on the lips, tender, yet full of promise.

She twined her arms around his neck, returning the caress of his lips and tongue. Sighing, she realized that kissing him this way had become one of her biggest fantasies. Slow, unhurried kisses that had nothing to do with grief or loss. A new beginning and an invitation to explore this attraction between them. Reba was grateful to learn that it wasn't one-sided, as she had feared.

"Reba," Brock/Daniel murmured against her mouth, as if claiming her. He cupped the back of her neck and the kiss became urgent. The restraint was gone, as if he realized how much she wanted him.

Reba held his face with her hands. "You don't know how long I've wanted this. I was afraid, though."

He rested his forehead against hers. "You don't have to be afraid with me."

"I was afraid of myself. Because I wanted this so badly."

His smile contained heat and more than a little wonder. Combined with the slow, sexy light in his eyes, it was an irresistible sight. She raised her chin and nibbled on the corner of his mouth. Flickering his bottom lip with her tongue, she was gratified when he groaned, capturing her mouth with his.

They were so good together. Maybe it was become she was free to be herself with this man who knew her secrets, yet totally accepted her. She shifted her body in an attempt to get even closer, which was nearly impossible in the front seat of the car. Twisting, she was able to angle herself half on top of Daniel. He pulled her the rest of the way on his lap, where she straddled him, wishing she'd worn a skirt instead of pants. He kissed her neck, her throat, his eyes closed, his expression tender.

How could this man care for her so deeply after the mistakes that she'd made? Reba's eyes burned with the realization that he'd been there for her every time she'd asked and many times when she hadn't, expecting nothing in return. "I want you to know how much I care about you," she whispered.

He drew back, caressing her shoulder as he spoke. "Hey, Red, you've always been a good friend to me. We were good together that night. But now, I think we'd be unbelievable because our friendship has grown into something stronger."

Lowering her eyes, Reba was almost frightened by the intensity in his. Frightened, because it perfectly reflected the way she felt about him.

He grasped her chin. "Are you okay?"

This was a man that she trusted with her life. Why was she hesitating? Especially when she learned all too well that life could be cut short at any time. Raising her eyes, she said, "I'm better than okay, Daniel. Because I'm with you."

His smile was sweet, yet tinged with promise. He grasped her hips and pulled her snugly against him.

This is where Reba wanted to be more than anywhere else. She wanted to feel him inside her. Now.

He ran his hands under her blouse, cupping her breasts in his palm. His breathing was harsh in her ear, making her wanted him all the more. This was crazy. This was right. His fingers grazed her sides, caressed her stomach. She arched her back as he trailed his tongue down the vee of her blouse. She moved against him, gratified to feel that he was as aroused as she.

"Red, I want you so bad." His voice was hoarse.

She pressed her finger against his lips. "Just love me." The words seemed to echo from the past, reminding her of the last time she'd been this close with him. Reminding her how right it seemed even in the midst of chaos.

He took her finger in his mouth, sucking on the tip in a way that drove him crazy. She never, ever would've thought that something so benign could be so erotic. She rocked her hips, daring him. The rhythm and friction were sweet, addictive torture.

But apparently, he didn't agree. Grasping her shoulders, he said, "No, Not like this. Look around us." He gestured out the window, where they were in plain sight of anyone exiting the building.

"What did we almost do?"

His chuckle was hollow. "We almost put on a pretty good show. And you know what, it would've been absolutely worth it. But you, lady, have a reputation to protect."

His slow grin warmed her heart. His concern for her reputation sealed the deal. Reba fell a little in love with Daniel. She rested her head on his chest as her breathing slowed. His heart gradually quit pounding so rapidly beneath her ear. "You're always so good to me." Wonder tinged her voice.

"I intend to show you exactly how good of a time I can be, making love to you in a real bed with all the time in the world. But right now, I need some space. If you ever want to get lunch, that is."

Reba blushed to the roots of her hair when she realized that she was still straddling him. They were going to be late getting back to the office. It was going to be a few more minutes before Daniel would be ready to exit the car. And for some reason, that made her smile. Or maybe it was the anticipation of making love with him as he'd described, with all the time in the world to explore each other and this new, deepening relationship.

They sat in the restaurant, eating lunch. All Brock/Daniel could think of was how much he wanted Reba. And not just in the hot, sweaty, quickie kind of way that used to satisfy him. He wanted all of her. He wanted a relationship with her and a place in her heart. Out in the open, so everyone could see. He wanted to claim as his own, refuting the previous hold on her heart.

And that was a major problem for a couple of reasons. The first was that pesky rule that said that he couldn't tell Reba that he was Brock. Did he even want her back so easily? What if she found out and wanted him because she was so happy that Brock was still alive? Could she learn to love him as Daniel? What if she couldn't and simply pretended to? Would that put them in the place that they were before, when they decided to separate? Maybe it would be better if she fell in love with him as Daniel and found out later that he was Brock. Would she be okay when she found out? It was a lie by omission, but definitely not his fault.

The second was that any man who got involved with Reba at this point would raise the whispers to a dull roar. Whispers about himself Brock could handle. But whispers about Reba could make the coming months, even years very difficult indeed. Those problems were the last thing on his mind though, when he noted her flushed cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes and knew he'd put them there. Then he recalled in vivid detail how utterly sexy it had been to have her rocking against him in the front seat of the car. He could have removed any interfering clothing and been inside her in a few exquisite seconds.

"...don't you agree, Daniel?"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else. What were you saying?"

Reba went on to discuss an open house on Saturday. He had to admit that he was looking forward to spending time with Reba on Saturday. And that scared him. Because all he could think about was getting her alone in an empty house.

"Do you ever wonder what heaven is like?" she asked.

"Boy, this conversation is touching on the metaphysical."

"Maybe. I can't help but wonder if Brock can see what I'm doing. If he approves of the way that I've been handling things since he's been gone. If he hates me for ...well...making love with you."

Reba put her head down to avoid looking at him. Brock/Daniel moved closer. "I wish that I knew what to tell you. Let me ask you this, do you hate Brock for what he did with Barbra Jean, getting her pregnant?"

"No, I forgave him a long time ago for that. It was an accident. I have trouble with it sometimes, but I loved him too much to let it get in the way of us being together. Barbra Jean is another story. I do love Henry though."

Brock/Daniel smiled. "Do you think that Brock would've wanted you to move on?"

"I'm not sure. He said something to me once after the divorce. He told me that he wanted me to find someone who made me happy. He also said that he'd be jealous as heck, but that would be his cross to bear. I laughed at him and told him that BJ was his cross to bear. Maybe there's something to that. And yet, I can still see his face when I told him that I was out manhunting with Barbra Jean. I believe the words slutty friend and old tramp came out of his mouth."

"Oh, honey. I'm sure that he didn't mean that. He thought that he was talking about someone else."

"What? How do you know that?"

Another slip, Brock/Daniel struggled to come up with a good answer. "Barbra Jean mentioned it."

Reba laughed. "She would. I still remember the look on his face when he met Ted. He shook the man's hand and tried to intimidate him. He said, 'I'm Brock, the ex, the shoes to fill.' It was so funny. Brock was so vain that he owned a tanning bed. He had Botox. He had to be the best at everything. He thought that he was so good looking. That's what I like about ya. You don't try to impress me. You just are who you are. You're a genuine person and I appreciate it."

"Does it make you feel better to talk about him?"

"Yeah, do you run?"

"I have. I don't do it much," he answered honestly.

"I once ran a race competing against Brock. He was so competitive. I had to train hard and play dirty just to beat him. Did you know that he was terrified of Barbra Jean's brother, Buzzard?"

"Well, I'm not," he remarked bravely.

"Okay, have you even met Buzzard?"

"No, I've just heard a lot about him."

"Well, you should be a little intimidated. He's strangely attached to people like she is. He likes me, really likes me. Barbra Jean tried to set us up once."

"Well, that's okay. He has to be as crazy as Barbra Jean."

"So, you admit that she's crazy?"

"Yeah, but she's got a really good heart. She's a good friend and a good mother."

"Yeah, but it took me awhile to accept her and get to know her."

"Thank you for taking the time to get to know me."

"That's sweet. Do you know what I would like to talk about? I'd like to talk about the first time that we met. We never talk about that."

"Sure, I don't know why not. Talk away." He was unsure how to proceed with this. Reba met Daniel before Brock became Daniel. This would be something that he didn't remember because as Faye told him, memories remain with the soul.

"If you like me so much, if you were attracted to me from the beginning, then why didn't you ask me out in the first place?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Remember that banquet about a year ago? You sat next to me at dinner and I asked you to dance. I don't usually do that, but we were having such a good time talking so I decided to give it a shot. We danced and laughed that night, but you never asked me out again until recently."

"I know. I made a foolish mistake by letting you get away the first time. It's just that I sensed that you weren't available." As he talked, he remembered that night. It was right after he and Barbra Jean started talking about getting divorced. He went over to talk to Reba and she was heading out to the banquet. He was so jealous. She looked really gorgeous that night.

"You're right. I guess I wasn't. Brock needed me, and that led to us reconciling." She took his hands in hers. "Thanks for understanding and waiting for me."

He lifted her hand to his lips. "You're worth waiting for."

"Real smooth, Hammond." She chuckled.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you think that Brock would've wanted you to move on?"

"I think so. If the situation was reversed, I would. Brock doesn't do well alone. He wouldn't want him to be lonely."

Brock/Daniel continued to hold her hand. "I don't know what to tell you. This whole situation has hit me like a bolt out of the blue. I never imagined that we'd get so close so fast. That night took me by surprise. But after what almost happened in the car, I'd say that there's something more here between us. I know that you're full of raging hormones, but I'd like to think that it's more than that."

"It's not just the sex that I wanted, Daniel. It's the closeness, the sharing, the feeling of safety." She touched his arm. "I have that with you." Reba felt vulnerable and exposed, admitting that she wanted more.

"I'd like to explore what might be between us and see where it goes. Are you ready for that?"

"I'm okay, as long as we don't do anything to ruin our friendship. That's my biggest concern."

"How about we start slow? Begin with the basics, like dating and having a good time, without going from zero to sixty in ten seconds. Our friendship should remain intact that way."

Reba smiled. "It's worth a try. We've been going about this kind of backward, haven't we? I'm not usually as...aggressive as I've been with you. It's kind of embarrassing."

He cupped her face with his hand. "Hey, I like that you find me irresistible."

"Don't let your ego get too big. It could simply be the work of all the hormones raging through my system."

"Or it could be that we have some powerful chemistry."

"I've thought of that, but..."

"But you're worried about Brock. You don't want to lose him completely. I understand that. Remember I lost my wife not so long ago."

"That explains a lot. That's why you didn't ask me out. I'm sorry. I didn't make the connection before."

"It's okay. I intend to start pursuing you, all open and aboveboard." He leaned in close and kissed her fleetingly.

"Good, because I intend to introduce you to the kids from the start as someone I'm dating. Good luck with that. They usually don't like many of the guys that I've dated."

"Don't worry. I'm ready for it."

Brock/Daniel found himself nervously knocking on the Hart's front door a few days later. Van answered the door. Let the interrogation begin...

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _Please be patient with my updates. I'm trying to keep my stories updated as much as I can. I also write on FictionPress. If you like my stories here, you can check out my stories there. My pen name is Writersdream72 on that site._

_*** Lifetime Television put Reba back on their lineup. If you want to see Reba on Lifetime, there's a marathon on Tuesdays from 3:30-6 p.m., sometimes 3:30-7 p.m. Regular episodes air on Mondays and Wednesdays through Fridays from 3:30-5 p.m. Central time._

_I am experiencing some writers' block for It's a Wonderful Life and Drop Dead Hero, so any ideas would be helpful._

_**As always, please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or predictions for any of my stories. I love getting them. It lets me know how I'm doing. Was there a part you liked or a part that you hated? What would you like to see happen? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Please review or PM me and let me know how you feel. I welcome any reviews, even anonymous ones. **_

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**nellieforbush**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**crazy4reba .**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**NCIS Chick '99**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Dr. Schmidt, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: ****Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, Sara, the mysterious gunman, the Mason family, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, and Kevin Thomas.**


	9. Paying attention

**Title: Drop Dead Hero**

**Chapter 9: Paying attention**

**Time: Winter-Spring 2008 (****when the Reba show would be in season seven)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously- **

"It's okay. I intend to start pursuing you, all open and aboveboard." He leaned in close and kissed her fleetingly.

"Good, because I intend to introduce you to the kids from the start as someone I'm dating. Good luck with that. They usually don't like many of the guys that I've dated."

"Don't worry. I'm ready for it."

Brock/Daniel found himself nervously knocking on the Hart's front door a few days later. Van answered the door. Let the interrogation begin...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Brock/Daniel couldn't deny how nervous he was. He imagined how most of the other men that Reba had dated felt before being introduced to the family as Reba's date. He tried to calm himself down. He'd met the kids before as Daniel. They liked him. The issue was whether or not they would like him as Reba's boyfriend. This was a lot easier when he was Brock and the kids were on his side. He was somewhat tongue-tied in front of Van. It was ironic because Van had been intimidated by Brock when he was dating Cheyenne, and now it was Brock's turn to be intimidated by Van for dating Reba.

"Hello, Daniel. Come in." Van eyed him suspiciously.

"Thank you, Van." Brock entered and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

Van continued to eye Brock/Daniel in a threatening manner. "So, where are you taking Mrs. H tonight?"

"Just dinner and a movie."

"You are aware that the lady is pregnant and grieving over the loss of the father of her child."

"Yes, I know." Brock's foot started tapping of its own volition. He felt as if he were a teen facing his girlfriend's father for the first time. He felt so incredibly guilty right now. Van actually saw him as a threat to Reba. The lies were catching up to him, but he couldn't take the easy way out.

What he really wanted to do was tell his family that he was home, safe and alive. The rules kept him from doing that, but the rules didn't say that they couldn't guess who he was. That's how Henry found out. He was a very intuitive little boy. Brock/Daniel's next plan was to let the slip-ups keep happening until he was found out. The burden of keeping the secret was becoming too much to bear.

Brock/Daniel glanced around the room, noting the family portrait, with Reba and Brock front and center. He quickly looked away.

"So, this is really a date?" Van asked.

"Yes."

"I probably don't need to remind you that Mrs. H is vulnerable right now."

"No, you don't, Van. But I appreciate your concern on Reba's behalf. You love her and I appreciate that. She's more than just a mother-in-law. She's like a parent to you. You don't want to see her hurt and neither do I."

"Do you? Do you have any idea how much I would do to protect that woman? I owe her my life. I like you, Daniel. But it's too soon. Mr. H was the love of her life. I have a loyalty to him too. I'm not sure that he would be happy with her dating right now. They were divorced for over five years and he wasn't happy with it then."

"I understand that. I appreciate that. I don't want to take away or replace someone in her life. I just want to add to it. We're friends and we care about each other. Reba is a loving woman with a big heart. Believe me, I've worried that it might be too soon. But I want to treat Reba with honesty and respect. And having my feelings out in the open seemed to be the best way to do it.

Van raised an eyebrow. "By exposing her to needless gossip? Cheyenne and I have done enough of that already."

"Brock did, too. I know that. I can't control what people choose to think or say."

"But you can let things die down instead of fanning the flames. If you respect Mrs. H as much as you say, you'll wait until the baby is born."

Brock/Daniel shook his head. "I wish it was that simple, Van. If I could walk away from her, I would."

"So that's how it is?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then be very sure you're good to her. I'd hate to see her heart broken right when she seems to be recovering from the shock of Mr. H's death."

"I will, Van. I can promise you that."

Cheyenne was listening on the other side of the wall between the kitchen and the living room. "Van, leave him alone. I'm satisfied." She turned to Brock/Daniel. "Daniel, it's nice to see you again. So, you're here to take my mom out?"

"Yep."

Cheyenne squealed with delight. "Kyra and I like you. You seem like a good guy. Mom should be ready soon."

Jake came down the stairs. "So, Van, did he pass the test?"

"So far, yes." Van begrudgingly admitted.

Jake looked over at Brock/Daniel. "Sorry to put you through that, dude, but she's our mom. If Van says that you're okay, then you pass. He's the toughest one to convince." He shook Daniel's hand to show no hard feelings.

Barbra Jean popped out suddenly from the kitchen. "But he didn't pass my test. Daniel, can I see you outside for a moment?"

Brock/Daniel followed Barbra Jean out the back door. "This is silly, Barbra Jean. What do you want? You of all people should know that it's okay for me to date Reba. She's pregnant with my child. You're the only one that I don't have to pretend with. I understand what the kids are doing, but you know the truth," he hissed at her.

"Brock, we never had this talk when you got back together with Reba. We were getting divorced and you two kept things quiet until it was too late for anyone to stop you. This is my opportunity to set things straight with you. Reba is my best friend. You are a wonderful father and a good friend, but you were a lousy husband. I will not stand by and let you hurt her again. Because if you do, you'll have me to deal with, not just Van. And I'll come for you while you sleep. If you thought that it hurt when I fought ya in my sleep in the middle of the night, you should see what I do when I'm awake. I know where you live, pretty boy." Barbra Jean eyeballed him, pulling him by the shirt to emphasize her point.

He pulled away from her grasp. "Barbra Jean, you are absolutely certifiable."

Just then, Kyra appeared out of the darkness from the side of the house. "This is cozy. What are you two up to?"

"Hey, Kyra, how are you?" Barbra Jean asked casually.

"Fine, except I know that something is up here. Something is not quite right. Let's look at the facts. First, you told Jake that my mom was sick for three months when she was pregnant with Cheyenne. She never told you that. I asked her. You're always around. You're very patient with my mom. You let her talk on and on about my dad. You're a bachelor in your forties and you didn't learn how to cook until my mom taught you."

She continued. "You play with Henry and Jake every night like they were your own kids. You even help Jake with his homework. You've played tea party with Elizabeth. You called me Kyra Eleanor. Nobody calls me that, except my parents. I've heard my mom talking on the phone to Lori Ann. Somehow, you've managed to get my mom into bed. You have to understand that my mom has only been with one guy, my dad. She's never slept with any other guy since the divorce. She can't bring herself to do it. I saw the look on your face when my mom fainted. You make little slips when you talk to my mom. I've heard you. Henry calls you Daddy. You rushed to Cheyenne's accident like she was your own child because she is. Am I getting warmer?"

"Kyra, I'm not allowed to say anything. It's against the rules. I broke the rules once. If I do it again, I'm out of here. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry."

"Great! I've got new daddy issues now. What can you say?"

Barbra Jean tried to calm her down. "Kyra, I know how it looks. He just wanted to be a part of your lives. He's not allowed to be who he was. He didn't want to cause anyone any more pain. He has to be Daniel Hammond now."

"But he's not Daniel Hammond, is he?"

"I live in this body and that's my name now. I don't know who Daniel Hammond was before the shooting. They call it amnesia."

"His guardian angel said that memories remain with the soul," Barbra Jean gently added.

"So, what do I do here? You can't tell me anything."

"You could try guessing like charades."

Kyra groaned at Barbra Jean's silliness.

"Actually, BJ, that's not a bad idea," Brock/Daniel responded.

"And now, you've called her BJ. No one has called her BJ in years. I've seen stuff like Heaven Can Wait, Switch, Down to Earth, Quantum Leap and Charmed. Let's see if I can guess what happened. Brock Hart and Daniel Hammond died at the same time. Brock Hart's soul went to heaven. Somehow, Brock got a guardian angel to get him into another body, this one. Now, he's Daniel Hammond. How'd I do? Wow, I guess that all those hours of TV really paid off."

He just looked her, stunned. "Right on the money, kid."

She used the sarcasm to cover her emotions, but now those emotions rose up to the surface. Her dad was alive and he was right in front of her. "Dad?" She choked back a sob.

"Yeah, Kyra."

Kyra ran towards him. He opened his arms to embrace her. She smelled his cologne. It was Brock's favorite fragrance. "Dad, it's you. It's really you." She hugged him tightly.

"What about Mom?"

"What about her? I don't want to do anything to upset her. She's got a high risk pregnancy and high blood pressure. I can't tell her anything."

"Yeah, about that... so, my mom is pregnant and either Brock or Daniel is the father? So, either way, you're the baby's father. Well, there's an episode of Jerry Springer that we'll never see."

"Kyra!" he warned.

She started laughing. "Come on, it's kind of funny. Mom couldn't move on for six years. And when she does move on, it's with you. I guess she doesn't need a paternity test in this case."

"Not exactly, but it would be nice to know. It might be important in the future. It might affect what your mom decides to do after the baby's born."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, honey."

"I'm glad you're back. Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't get hit by any more trucks? Look both ways before you cross the street."

"Believe me, Kyra, I've learned my lesson."

"Let's get back inside. Mom's probably ready for your date by now."

Right after the trio went inside, Reba walked downstairs into the living room. She was wearing white Capri pants and a turquoise top. Her hair gleamed like bright copper beneath the overhead light. Her skin glowed. And her smile was only for him.

Brock/Daniel stood, unable to utter a word. He didn't know how he'd come to be blessed by such a miracle. Reba seemed to have eyes only for him. It was like it was in the beginning, twenty-five years ago. And he liked that feeling.

"You look beautiful. Let's go."

He could feel Van's glare boring into his back as he escorted Reba from the house. They went to their favorite little Chinese restaurant, since he recalled Reba saying how much she was craving Chinese.

She inhaled deeply as they entered the restaurant, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "You remembered." She laughed, thinking about Jack Morgan and orange chicken.

"What?"

"Private joke. I thought that I would die if I didn't get some orange chicken soon," she said, changing the subject.

He cupped her elbow as they were lead to their seats. "We wouldn't want that. I know how overpowering those cravings seem, midnight runs for pickles and ice cream," he teased.

"That doesn't sound half bad. Will you be up at 2 a.m.?" she teased back. "All teasings aside, this child demands orange chicken. She must have had her fill of cheeseburgers."

"She?"

"Just a guess. Jake'll probably kill me for this, but I'm hoping for a girl."

If Reba wanted a daughter, he'd pray for her to get one. Another daughter didn't sound like such a bad idea, a cross between both of them, a blend of characteristics from all three of their previous offspring.

The conversation turned to business, and then personal.

"Kyra's a great kid."

"Thank you. I don't deserve all the credit though. She lived with her dad full-time for the past few years. He was able to give her the time and attention that I couldn't."

"Don't talk like that. I think that you've done a great job with all your kids."

"It's not easy. Brock and I got married young. The marriage fell apart, and I was left to pick up the pieces. For awhile, it was one crisis after another."

"But you loved each other and had a good foundation, right? That's how you two got back together."

"Yeah, I knew that as soon as we started getting closer again. Those feelings that I had in the beginning were back again. I never realized that could be possible after a divorce."

"You two were lucky. Divorces are usually messy, not so amicable. People usually stop talking after a divorce. You both managed to be adult about the whole thing."

"We were friends first."

Brock/Daniel took her hand. "That's what's important. Thank you for taking this leap with me."

She smiled at him. "This leap of faith isn't too hard."

The waitress took their orders. That's when the couple saw Kevin Thomas and Barbra Jean headed for their table.

"Reba, I thought that was you."

"Hi, Barbra Jean. Hi, Kevin."

Brock/Daniel thought that Reba's smile had become a bit forced.

"Reba, you're looking wonderful. Pregnancy obviously suits you." He turned to Daniel. "How're you doing, buddy?" He glanced down at their clasped hands. His smile widened. "Are you two, um...?"

"Dating," Daniel supplied for him. "Yes, we are. Thanks for stopping by to say hello."

"Well, don't mind us. We're just gonna get back to our date and let you get back to yours," Barbra Jean interjected.

Brock/Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was weird."

Reba chuckled. "That's Barbra Jean for ya. She's the definition of weird. I asked her to get Kevin off my back. He's had his eye on her."

"So did I." The two shared a laugh.

"Seriously, this is normal behavior for her. She follows me around on all my dates. That's the problem with dating openly. That's why Brock and I went on covert dates."

"But she's your best friend. Isn't she gonna find out about the date anyway?"

"Daniel, you'll find out that I don't kiss and tell."

"Unless you're talkin' to Lori Ann." Brock couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Kyra told him that in confidence. He didn't want to get her in trouble with her mom. Bad move, Brock.

"What?"

He backpedaled again. "Your other best friend, isn't her name Lori Ann?"

"Yeah, we've been friends since grade school."

"Did you tell her anything about us?" he probed.

"Yeah," she grinned, blushing.

"And?"

"She's admitting defeat gracefully since you have a thing for redheads. And I'm not saying another word." She smiled triumphantly at him.

"We should give you something to brag about later." He leaned across the table and kissed her lingeringly. His eyes held all sorts of promises.

And she had to wonder why he was so intent on going public with what was a very new and fragile relationship.

Before Reba knew it, the seasons were changing again. It was winter when she entered her second trimester, and now it was turning into spring. Reba was entering her third trimester. The family marked a special occasion, Brock's birthday. The day arrived with clear blue skies and perfect weather. She invited Daniel to join the family for a picnic in the park. They were going to plant a tree in Brock's memory.

Reba was waiting front for Daniel to give her a ride to the park. Her breath caught in her throat when he got out of his Porsche and walked over to her. He looked irresistible in his blue jeans and gray Texas Longhorns T-shirt.

"Morning, beautiful." He kissed her on the lips, but it wasn't the passionate kiss of her dreams.

"Morning."

"What? You look disappointed."

"I am disappointed. I'd kind of hoped for more of a kiss than that. Especially since everyone in the free world knows that we're dating."

He laughed, a low gorgeous sound that sent tingles of awareness through her. Heck, his mere presence sent tingles through her.

Brock/Daniel stepped closer, drawing her to him. He tipped her chin with his finger and kissed her deeply.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his lips on hers. "Mmm."

He ended the kiss all too soon, waving to one of her neighbors. "No reason to give that old lady a heart attack."

"Did you bring the ice?"

He chuckled. Even now, she gave him the job of bringing the ice. "It's in the coolers that are loaded in your SUV. There's plenty of water and soda. Cheyenne and Van are driving the kids in it to the park. We better get going. We don't want Liz to beat us there."

Reba felt energized by all the activity. At the park, Liz set up balloons tied to picnic benches, while the kids set up the food. Reba was happy to see the family come together in such a joyous way on what would otherwise be a sad day to mark.

"Very festive," Brock/Daniel's voice came from close behind her, sending a shiver down her spine.

She turned, smiling up at him. "Exactly. Today is a happy day, a tribute to Brock and our family."

"You're amazing." He gestured to everything that was set up, carefully orchestrated by Reba.

"Want me to spread out our picnic blanket?" he asked.

"You brought one, I hope. I didn't even think about it."

"Yep, sure did. Along with plenty of lawn chairs with enough room for everybody to be comfortable."

"Thanks. I've been a little distracted today..."

"Hey, we're a team. You can't be expected to remember everything."

"I think I should be able to."

He stepped closer and briefly kissed her on the lips. "Then we'll have to change that, won't we?"

"Mmm." Reba would've agreed to almost anything he asked. Their dates had been wonderful. Even better than the dates she'd had with Brock in the beginning. She was totally relaxed with Daniel. He made it easy. She watched him as he carried the lawn chairs from the back of the car, his arms muscular, his smile wide. What a terrific guy.

Reba was drawn from her reverie by the sight of her children walking towards her, working together to carry coolers and supplies. Seeing them gave her a warm, everything's-going-to-be-okay feeling. After that, the picnic seemed to progress at warp speed. The adults talked while the children played on the playground equipment. Brock/Daniel talked Van and Jake into a game of family football after they ate.

Reba watched Van and Cheyenne and felt a pang of pure envy. Her life had been that way once. She and Brock had Cheyenne and Kyra in their early years and they were deeply in love. Now, that time seemed almost golden, a fantasy that would never happen again. But, maybe, she'd been given a second chance with Daniel.

Yet there were still moments when she missed Brock like crazy, and she wondered if it would always be like this.

"Why the frown?" Brock/Daniel asked, giving her a bottle of water.

"Just thinking."

"Uh-oh."

"I can't help but think of Brock today."

"It's natural. That's why you organized this picnic for the family."

"I know. I guess I didn't expect it to affect me this much. In some ways, my emotions are every bit as raw as the day he died. And here I've got a great guy like you and I wish I could be...normal again."

"This family will never be normal. All kidding aside, you are normal. I don't expect you to forget your past with Brock. It's normal that you would miss him today."

"I was afraid you might think that it was a bad reflection on my feelings for you."

Brock/Daniel considered Reba's point. So far, he'd managed to rein in the jealousy. It was ridiculous to be jealous or compete with memories of yourself. "Listen to me. You loved him for twenty-five years that doesn't go away overnight. I understand that. Just like you understand how much I miss my wife. Why don't we just enjoy the great weather and the opportunity to honor a man who meant a lot to all of you."

Reba's smile eased the shadows in her eyes. "Absolutely." He couldn't help but feel relieved. He didn't want to examine who came first in Reba's heart. "Let's go get something to eat. This baby's got to be hungry."

"Her mother is hungrier," Reba quipped.

He fixed a plate for the mother-to-be, walking by Kyra. "How're you doin', Sweetie?"

"Great. Nice day. I like it when the family is all together like this, but if you tell anyone I'll deny it." She bent over, whispering in his ear. "By the way, happy birthday, Dad."

"Thanks," he whispered back. He stood there, watching Elizabeth and Henry chase each other, before heading back to the expectant redhead with the food.

Reba sat on the blanket after eating, watching the family play football. Liz, Cliff, Barbra Jean, Parker, Cheyenne, Kyra, Elizabeth, and Henry joined the three competitive guys in a friendly game. She pictured what it would be like if Brock were still with them. She wondered how he'd react to them having another baby. She wondered if he'd be happy about it. She remembered the conversation that they'd had when she found out that he got a vasectomy. He only got it reversed to make Barbra Jean happy.

She placed her hand protectively over her child. "Do you know what today is? It's Daddy's birthday. You had the greatest daddy in the whole world. Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, and Henry are going to tell you all about him when you get older." A few tears ran down her cheeks.

Brock/Daniel noticed her distress and stopped playing for a moment to walk over to see her. He sat down beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

With her hand still over the baby, she whispered, "He got a vasectomy without telling me while we were married. He only got it reversed to make Barbra Jean happy. I don't know how he would feel about having another baby."

He put his arm around her. "How could any man not be happy to have a baby with the love of his life? I'm sure that he would be very happy. Henry was a surprise, and he was a much loved little boy. You shouldn't be thinking about the sad stuff. Today is supposed to be happy, thinking about a name for this little one. What should we name her?"

"I don't know what I'm going to name her. It was Brock's turn. He should be the one to name her."

"How are you going to do that? How is it his turn?"

"I got to name Cheyenne and Kyra. The deal was that Brock would get to name Jake and any other baby that we had. We originally planned to have four kids when we got married. I'll figure out what he would've wanted and that will be her name."

Brock/Daniel made a mental note to consult with Barbra Jean and Kyra about how to go about getting Brock's wishes for a name known to Reba.

Later, he stood with Parker and Cliff on the sidelines while Reba, Liz, and the rest of the family planted Brock's tree. The family formed a circle around the little tree to say a prayer. Each person added a part to the prayer. Reba bowed her head, blinking back tears. The family dispersed to their other activities. Reba stood alone, looking at the little tree.

"Everything is going to be okay." Brock/Daniel came up beside her and slid an arm around her waist.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I think you're right."

"Are you okay?"

"Feeling tired and emotional."

"I heard you guys say a prayer after you planted the tree."

"I didn't realize that you were that close."

Her admission wounded him, but only because his emotions were so close to the surface. He'd watched Reba and their children form a circle. He felt out of place like there was no place for him, despite the fact that the kids accepted his relationship with their mother. He wondered what it would take for Reba to consider him part of the family.

"You could have joined us," Reba said, as if sensing his thoughts.

"It seemed like private, family time."

"You're almost family."

It was the 'almost family' part that bugged him. He was frustrated by his role in the family. He felt like an outsider looking in. He drew away from her, but she grasped his arm.

"Daniel? Are we okay?"

"Sure." But he couldn't quite meet her gaze.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_

_Special thanks to:_

_Chatte578-Because you loved the moment when Brock turned Lori Ann down to stay and talk with Reba. I referred back to it with you in mind. He's finally mixing it up with the family. I also know that you're laughing at what Kyra has to say._

_iNxC0NCERTx2010- Because you wanted Brock/Daniel to sweep Reba off her feet. You also thought that one of the kids should help. It seemed natural for that kid to be Kyra. She'll help both of her parents deal with this situation._

_RebaJunkie-Because you mentioned that Reba would be drawn to Daniel , just by seeing small similarities to Brock, knowing it's him and struggling with the logic of it._

_Dimples73-Because you commented about Kyra connecting Brock with Daniel, her memories connected the puzzle pieces. I'll add more about shared memories soon._

_I know that a few readers wanted Barbra Jean to get together with Parker Harrison. That will start to happen now._

_**If anyone has an idea about how Brock/Daniel can reveal Brock's choice for the baby's name to Reba, please let me know. I've got the name picked out. I just have to find an original way for Reba to find out what Brock's wishes were for the name._

_*** Lifetime Television put Reba back on their lineup. If you want to see Reba on Lifetime, there's a marathon on Tuesdays from 3:30-6 p.m., sometimes 3:30-7 p.m. Regular episodes air on Mondays and Wednesdays through Fridays from 3:30-5 p.m. Central time._

_I am experiencing some writers' block for It's a Wonderful Life and Drop Dead Hero, so any ideas would be helpful._

_**As always, please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or predictions for any of my stories. I love getting them. It lets me know how I'm doing. Was there a part you liked or a part that you hated? What would you like to see happen? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Please review or PM me and let me know how you feel. I welcome any reviews, even anonymous ones. **_

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**Nellieforbush**

**Anon**

**RebaAndJulianneHoughFan**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**crazy4reba .**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**NCIS Chick '99**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Laemara**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Buzzard Booker, Henry Hart, Dr. Schmidt, Jack Morgan, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: ****Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, Sara, the mysterious gunman, the Mason family, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, Cliff, and Kevin Thomas.**


	10. Looking forward, looking back

**Title: Drop Dead Hero**

**Chapter 10: Looking forward, looking back**

**Time: Spring 2008 (****when the Reba show would be in season seven)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously- **

"You're almost family."

It was the 'almost family' part that bugged him. He was frustrated by his role in the family. He felt like an outsider looking in. He drew away from her, but she grasped his arm.

"Daniel? Are we okay?"

"Sure." But he couldn't quite meet her gaze.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Brock/Daniel took the name problem directly to Kyra. Barbra Jean wasn't being very helpful lately. She was too busy in her new relationship. He remembered how she was before, when they first got together. This time, she was jumping into a relationship with Parker feet first with her usual Barbra Jean style. So far, Brock/Daniel really liked the benefits that came with Barbra Jean dating his boss. Life at work was very pleasant for Brock/Daniel and Reba.

Parker was more cordial than usual. He was not usually known for being a pleasant person because he had a reputation for being more of a hothead. Quality clients and properties were being handed over to Reba and Daniel's team. Reba's assistant had quit after having a baby. Parker got Kevin Thomas a new assistant and gave Kevin's more experienced assistant over to Reba. Faye was excited about the new assignment. She found that Barbra Jean was right. Brock/Daniel and Reba were very entertaining to watch.

Kyra approached her father's problem in her usual way with the intuition and sarcasm that she inherited from her mother. They were discussing the name problem in Barbra Jean's kitchen.

Kyra handed him a sheet of paper. "Here, write your name on this, your real name. I need to find something out."

He found himself writing Daniel Hammond down on the paper.

Kyra saw that, too. "Okay, this time, try writing Brock Hart on the paper. I'm glad that you're getting used to being Daniel, but we're all alone here. You can be yourself now."

"This is me, being myself. Look at me. Being Daniel has changed me."

"Yeah, I've noticed. You're like some kind of Brock/Daniel hybrid. It's weird."

"But that's the idea. I'm supposed to change my life and become a better man like Daniel was."

"Okay, but it's creeping me out. I miss my dad."

"I'm right here, Kyra." He wrote Brock Hart down on the paper.

Kyra glanced at it. "Apparently not only do memories remain with the soul, but handwriting does, too." Kyra laughed. "With slip-ups and everything, I just don't understand. You smell like Brock Hart. You have the same mannerisms and way of speaking sometimes. Sometimes I can see it in your eyes even. You work with Mom every day side by side."

"That's my favorite part about being Daniel."

"Okay, but she never notices these things? Mom is swimming down a river of denial. You've even kissed her."

"That part I'd prefer not to discuss with my own daughter. But yes, I've given her at least a dozen ways to question me. She hasn't taken the bait once. This is the way that she wants it and I'm not doing anything that threatens her state of mind, for her sake and the baby's."

"Fair enough. I think that you should write Mom a letter, telling her about the baby's name. Make it look like it was written a long time ago and I'll hide it in Mom's drawer. She'll find it and that's how she'll come up with the name."

"How'd I get such a smart kid?"

"It's in the genes, besides redheads are the smartest of the species. Give her time, Dad."

Brock/Daniel was still irritated somewhat by what happened at the picnic. But his irritation vanished when he went by Reba's office. He leaned in her doorway and said hello.

She glanced up and smiled the kind of smile that made his world tilt, the kind that told him he was the greatest guy ever.

"Hi, yourself," she said. "I went looking for you a few minutes ago."

Suppressing a surge of satisfaction, he went inside her office. Things between them had been awkward since the picnic and he half suspected she'd been avoiding him.

"What's up?" he asked, glad he sounded suitably casual. As if he hadn't missed their closeness.

"Stratford High's spring dance is coming up on Saturday and I'm hosting some festivities before the dance. I usually do. I wondered if you'd like to come over. A light, late lunch for the girls while they get ready for the dance. Apparently, all Kyra's friends are coming over to primp and dress. Cheyenne is excited about the sisterly bonding."

"Ah, the Spartans, Westchester High's rivals. Explain to me why you have Kyra at Stratford and Jake at Westchester."

"Long story short, Kyra was having trouble at Westchester and she wanted to transfer to Stratford. Jake wanted to go to Westchester. Besides Jake's made friends at Stratford, he's going to the dance with an eleventh grade girl."

Brock was filled with fatherly pride. His son, the freshmen, got asked out by a junior from the rival school. His thoughts were interrupted as Reba continued.

"So you wanna come over or not? I'll understand if you don't wanna come. I'm gonna have teenagers swarming my house."

It sounded like a parental thing. He was thrilled to be asked. "For you, anything." It was so close to the truth, his ears grew hot.

"The reason I asked was because I'll be waiting up till all hours and I thought you might be willing to keep me company."

"Absolutely." Nothing like playing hard to get. That plan of his after the picnic crashed and burned fast. He was a goner, even knowing he might always run a far second in Reba's heart.

"Good."

"Anything you want me to bring."

"Nope. I've got it under control."

"You always do, honey."

When Brock/Daniel arrived at Reba's house, he walked inside the open front door.

Reba came from the kitchen. "You made it."

"Yeah. There are girls everywhere."

"It sure seems like it."

"Where's Jake during all this?"

"He's getting ready for the dance with Van. Van's giving him the talk, man-to-man."

"But Van's the brother-in-law."

"I know, but Van's the one who gave Jake the facts of life talk when he was ten."

"Oh, wasn't Brock around for that?"

"We jumped the gun a little on that one. I chalked that up to another miscommunication on our parts. We had everything established on who did what for parenting the girls. But Jake was another story. The divorce changed everything."

"I'd be happy to talk to Jake for ya."

"I appreciate that, but Van's got it covered."

He shrugged off his feelings of disappointment. "Need any help?"

"Yes, I've got pop in coolers in the kitchen, if you'd ice it down."

He inwardly laughed, still the ice man. "Sure thing." Seeing Reba in a blue-green, scoop-neck blouse made him pretty sure he should ice down his libido at the same time.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her on the lips, wishing he could kiss her more passionately without raising twenty sets of eyebrows.

"Thank you. The cleavage fairy has been very good to me this time around."

"I could lie and say I hadn't noticed. But you probably caught me staring a couple of minutes ago."

Reba grinned. "I thought maybe you'd noticed." She leaned close, whispering in his ear, "At least I hoped so."

He groaned. Having her so close, her breath warm on his neck, made him want to whisk her away to a five-star hotel and make love to her all night long.

"It's almost like prom night. You know what happens on nights like this, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, why don't you tell me." She answered in a low, sexy way instead of her usual sarcasm. She turned and headed toward the kitchen, a saucy swing to her hips. And given her growing girth, he imagined it took some effort. Effort he greatly appreciated.

"You are an evil woman." He followed her, thinking he'd gladly follow this woman anywhere.

A few minutes later, Kyra stormed through the kitchen with a couple of friends, grabbing sandwiches from the tray and sodas from the ice chest. Frowning, she commented, "No ice. Seriously, Daniel. Mom only gives you one job to do. You're the ice man," she commented with a hint of mock anger. She was afraid of appearing too close to Daniel too soon, but still wanted to drop hints for her mother. There was no way that her father was going to be able to handle this on his own.

"Kyra, be nice."

"Sorry, Daniel." She winked at him quickly, before leaving the room.

"Great kid."

"Most of the time. That's just the way she is." Reba looked apologetic.

"I know that it's hard on you because Brock's not here. This is a big night for her. You said that she was very close to her dad." He stepped up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

She turned, tears shimmering in her eyes, and walked into his open arms. "You know me too well."

Brock/Daniel ignored yet another pang of jealousy, telling himself that it was natural for Reba to still pine for Brock. He kissed the top of her head. "Ssh, It's a rough time, but you'll get through it. This is a good idea having her friends come over. With all the activity, she's not likely to focus on how much she misses her father."

"Hopefully." Reba wiped her eyes and stepped back. "But this is just the beginning of occasions we'll have to get through without him; her graduation, her wedding... She won't have anyone to walk her down the aisle."

"There's always Van."

She laughed. "Like she'd let him do that." She shook her head.

"I'm always available."

Liz arrived before she could comment. Barbra Jean left for a weekend away to South Padre Island with Parker Harrison. Liz volunteered to help Reba with the kids. She was babysitting Elizabeth and Henry that night for a couple of hours, so Reba could get some much needed time away.

Meanwhile, Kyra was upstairs with Brock's letter. He'd written it the day before and slipped it to Kyra. Kyra was trying to get the envelope hidden in her mother's drawer without looking suspicious. She had the perfect opportunity while her father was distracting her mother downstairs. The door to Reba's bedroom opened while Kyra was in the drawer.

"Kyra, what are you doin' in my room?"

"I wanted to borrow some perfume. Thanks for the trust, Mom."

"And apparently some earrings, too. I keep my jewelry in there."

Kyra inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother didn't suspect a thing. "Yeah, I didn't think that you'd mind."

"Okay, it's a special night.

Kyra got the perfume and earrings, pretending to find the envelope in the drawer. "Hey, Mom. What's this?" She pulled the envelope out of the drawer, handing it to her mother.

Reba looked at the writing. It said, To My Darling Wife. It was from Brock. Reba imagined that it must have been written a long time ago if it was addressed that way. It must have been six years ago, before the divorce. She placed it on the dresser. She wasn't ready to deal with the contents of that envelope at the moment.

Brock/Daniel provided a much needed male presence when the girls' dates had arrived to pick them up for the dance. He kept trying to stare down Kyra's date. Cheyenne and Van departed for a date of their own.

He took Reba's hand. "Can we go somewhere private and talk?"

"We could always go next door. Barbra Jean's away for the weekend. Are you okay?"

Brock nodded, wordlessly. They left Liz in charge of the little ones and departed for some privacy. He twined his fingers in hers, wanting to hold on tightly. He wanted to let go of some of his negative feelings, but he felt them bubble up as they passed the family photograph on their way out of the living room and into the kitchen. They left out the back door quietly so Liz couldn't see them go next door. Walking out the front door would've made them easy targets to spy on.

He unlocked BJ's back door and they swiftly entered. Reba giggled. They'd made a clean getaway. She closed the curtains in the kitchen and living room so no one could see inside. Brock/Daniel made two cups of hot chocolate and they sat down to talk.

"I guess I'm a cheap date tonight, huh?"

"Well, it's obvious that Kyra is your daughter. She gets her sarcasm from you. I brought you here for a serious talk and you give me sarcasm."

"Gosh, Daniel, I was just trying to lighten the mood here."

"I'm sorry. Communication is important to a good relationship and I need to tell you how I feel. It's not easy being the rebound guy."

"Rebound guy? Is that all you think you are to me?"

"Kyra told me that you weren't able to move on after the divorce. All of those relationships were temporary because Brock holds the key to your heart, no pun intended. You're heartbroken. You just lost the love of your life. You were the love of his life, too. That's not easy. You're a woman with a lot of love to give and you've allowed me to reach out to you."

"Well, it was either you or Jack Morgan. There's a mistake I won't make again."

"Seriously, Reba?"

"No, of course not. I can't believe how you view me, how you view us."

His voice was rough when he said, "I saw you at the picnic, Red. I'm sitting on the sidelines, but I'd rather do that than not be in your life at all."

"We're partners at work and friends. Why would I push you away?"

"I can think of a reason, but we don't talk about it."

Reba thought about whether or not she wanted the conversation to take this direction. She may not like where it went, judging by Daniel's tone. She thought about Brock. One of their biggest problems was avoiding feelings and issues. She wasn't dumb enough to make the same mistake twice. She wanted to do whatever it took to make the relationship good. She wanted it to be meaningful and longer lasting than the others. That wouldn't happen if she didn't open up about the things that scared her.

"Go ahead. I'm prepared to talk about anything." She grabbed his hand in hers.

He kissed it and let it go. He got up from the table and started pacing the floor, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Reba found it odd because it reminded her of Brock. "It's about the baby. I've been so generous up until now. I haven't pushed the issue of the possibility that you're carrying my child."

"Look, I've thought about it, but there's just no way that it could be true."

"Come on, you're smarter than that. Van and Cheyenne only did it once, and Elizabeth's proof of that. Everything went so fast that night. We drank a lot, and our bodies were doing a lot of the talking. I barely got the condom on in time. I don't think that I did a very good job of getting it on. I was fumbled because my mind was cloudy. I couldn't think of anything else but the sexy redhead in front of me."

"You did fine. I've had problems with condoms before, in a hot tub, for example. That's how Jake came to be. I'd have known if that were the case here."

"You were drunk, too. Don't forget that."

"What are you trying to say, Daniel?" She wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Has it come to that?"

"No, it hasn't. I don't want to push you, but I want to be with you. I want to take things to the next level." He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I think that we agree on that."

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I've never made it to the next level before in my other relationships. I do think that there's something wonderful here. But I'm tellin' ya that this baby is Brock's."

"I understand how you feel. I just wish that we could be 100 percent sure of it. If we were, I'd devote myself to you and raise this child as my own. But what if it is my child? Would you want me to raise my child as someone else's?"

Reba tried to pull away from him, but he held on tighter. "I can't deal with this. I'm sorry." Her voice broke and tears shimmered in her eyes.

Her pain cut through him like a knife. He would face this issue head-on, no more running away for him. He would give her anything she needed. He would give her time, but he refused to consider letting her go now. "I'm the one who's sorry. If you say that the baby's is Brock, who am I to dispute that? I care about you and I trust you to make the right decisions." He dipped his head and kissed her with all the hunger in his soul, attempting to erase the hurt between them.

"Daniel..." Her voice was edged with need.

He could feel her pulse pounding beneath his thumb where he caressed her jaw. He could hear her quick intake of breath as his fingers trailed down her throat.

She stood up to face him. Heat rushed through him as she drifted closer, until her pregnant belly came in contact with his groin. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her tightly against him, finding primitive satisfaction in her yielding moan.

She was touched that Daniel set aside his doubts for her. She surrendered to the moment, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning his kiss with a tender passion that shouldn't have surprised her. She wanted him. That was clear. She will filled with wanting, not the hunger from before¸ but with a need to share her body and soul with him. In 25 years, she hadn't felt this way with any other man before, except Brock. She was more confident in taking this step than she was a few minutes ago. Was she falling in love with him? It was intoxicating to be held by a man who wanted her as much as she wanted him. He cherished with his gentle touch and tender words. He seemed willing to do whatever it took to make the relationship work. She'd never found that in a man before. It reminded her of being young and falling in love for the first time.

It reminded her of Brock. She pushed those thoughts aside quickly to focus on the man in front of her.

He broke off the kiss. "How long do we have?" His breathing was uneven.

"I gave both the kids a 1 a.m. curfew."

Smiling, he nibbled at the corner of her mouth. "That might be enough time."

Reba's pulse raced, capturing his lips again.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I want to make love with you in a real bed, taking our time, learning about each other."

She took his hand, rushing up the stairs eagerly. She led him to the bed, letting go of his hand while she remove her clothing one item at a time.

"You're so beautiful. Thank you for giving me another chance for us to finally be together like this again."

"And I'm not even drunk this time, but I am the only one who's naked. Are you gonna stand there and stare at me all night or are you gonna get naked and climb into the bed with me?"

Actions spoke louder than words. He stripped out of his clothes in less than a minute, joining her in his bed.

"Forget South Padre Island. This is much better."

He had to agree. As long as he was with Reba, anywhere was paradise. He took the time to explore her. He caressed her round belly, his fingers skimming lightly, and raising goose bumps. The baby kicked in response. He stopped for a moment. She grabbed his hand, placing over the spot where the baby was kicking.

"That's amazing. You've got a little football player in there."

"Or another Kyra. Is this ruining the mood?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because I figured that my figure might not be the biggest turn-on right now."

She was wrong. Their baby was causing the changes in her body since the last time that they made love. He was in awe of her. She was beautiful and she didn't even know it.

"I haven't done this, making love in my third trimester, since I was pregnant with Cheyenne. Brock never really seemed to want it after I got big like this."

He knew that he made so many mistakes before. Now was the time to set things right. They had a fresh start and it was time to show her how much she meant to him. "You're so beautiful. You are sexy. Don't let me catch you saying otherwise. I'm sorry that you were ever made to feel any differently before."

"Are you all talk and no action, Hammond?" she challenged.

"Honey, you're making it hard for me to give you the experience that you deserve. Stop teasing me. I want to kiss you, touch you, and taste you like never before." He proceeded to show her exactly what he meant by giving her the best lovemaking they'd ever shared.

It was slow, tantalizing torture for him. He was driving her wild. She'd begged for more. When they finally came together, it was mutually satisfying. All thoughts of the past were gone now. She snugly fit in his arms like she'd always belonged there. She was glad that she'd waited, that she hadn't experienced this with any of her other boyfriends. It made it all the more special now.

Brock/Daniel looked at his watch. It was 12:30 in the morning. He would have to take Reba home soon. He heard a noise coming from downstairs. He heard giggling and thumping. Reba saw Daniel rush to put on some clothing and check things out. She did the same.

Glassware clinked. Then there were whispers. The only ones with keys to the house were Barbra Jean and Kyra. He was sure that Barbra Jean wouldn't be back so soon, not when they were having a romantic weekend in a five star hotel on the beach. It had to be Kyra. He didn't like this one little bit. He worried about Reba's blood pressure. Teenagers did not have sex or alcohol on Reba's watch. He anticipated fireworks between the two redheads.

His suspicions were confirmed by the couple making out on the sofa. A bottle of wine sat on the nearby table. "Take it easy, Red," he lovingly whispered to her. She flipped on the light switch and the teens broke apart.

"Kyra Eleanor Hart, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think that I already know. Why is it any different that I'm doing the same thing that you're doing? I'm eighteen years old. Dad has always trusted me. You should try it sometime." Kyra's nostrils were flaring.

"Because you know the rules. You want to be treated like an adult. Act like one. You're underage to drink. You know I don't approve of it. Try respecting the house rules. We don't allow you to be home alone with boys in either house."

Brock stared angrily at Kyra's date. The boy got scared, kissed Kyra on the cheek, and left the house like his feet were on fire. Kyra was angrier than ever.

"I'm an adult. Dad finally started treating me like an adult, and now this happens. Say something, Daniel. Please."

He stayed quiet.

"Why is it okay for Jake to have sex tonight, and not me? At least, I'm old enough to."

Reba's mouth dropped open. She turned to Daniel. "Call Jake's cell and tell him to come home now! When he gets here, I want you to talk to him. He's too young to have sex. At least, Cheyenne waited until she was seventeen."

"I'm still a virgin and I'm eighteen. Is there a double standard around here?" Kyra remarked.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry that I didn't trust you before to help me with Jake. Daniel, can you handle this while I talk to Kyra?"

Daniel was frustrated. Reba was in way over her head with the kids. Van was encouraging Jake's behavior and Reba let him get away with it. "Are you asking me to leave? I don't think that's fair."

"Of course not, you can stay. Thank you. Try to get a hold of Jake." She rubbed his arm for reassurance.

"You've always said that I shouldn't have sex unless I was in love. Cheyenne was in love with Van. You were in love with Dad. I waited until I was eighteen and I'm sure that I'm in love. I don't understand what I did wrong. Besides, I should be asking you about what you're doing. I know what happened here tonight. It's obvious. Do you love Daniel or are you being a hypocrite?"

Reba knew that even Daniel was waiting on an answer to that. She chose to skirt the issue. "My feelings for Daniel are private. It's none of your business, young lady. Now, go home and we'll talk about this more later." She turned back to Daniel. "I'm sorry that things ended up this way. I'd appreciate it if you'd take Jake back here tonight. He needs some one-on-one time with a responsible adult. Kyra does, too. I really need the help. So, you deal with Jake and I'll deal with Kyra. How does that sound?"

Brock/Daniel was happy that they were handling this situation as a team. He walked her home and kissed her goodnight on her doorstep. They entered the house. He waited for Jake to come home and the two walked next door for the night.

Reba made sure that Kyra was in bed before getting ready for bed herself. She wasn't ready to answer Kyra's question. Did she love Daniel? Was she setting a good example for her children? She grabbed a bottle of water and some comfort food up to bed with her. When she got into her room, she grabbed her favorite photo album and Brock's letter. She sat on the bed, thinking about Brock. She felt like the family was falling apart without him. She opened his letter, hoping to get some comfort from his words. As she started to read, she began to hear Brock's words coming from the words on the pages.

My dearest wife,

This is the hardest letter that I've ever had to write. I've made a mistake with BJ and I don't know how to fix things. I just have to suffer the consequences. I know that means that our marriage is probably over. I need to tell you some things. First, I'll always love you. Second, I never meant for our separation to be final. I made a mistake, honey and I don't know how you'll ever forgive me.

I sat in my office today, listening to BJ tell me that she's pregnant. All I could think about was that I wished it were you. I pictured you carrying another child, maybe a daughter born to our family that we'd name after my Grandma Margaret, but we'd call her Maggie. Maybe another son would be born. I know that Brock has never been your first choice for a name, but it'd make a good middle name. We'd name our next son, Christopher Brock Hart.

I know that I hurt you. I hope someday that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope that we can find a way back to each other. If we can't, then I hope that we can be friends. We have to find a way to continue raising our children together as a family. You have to know that you will always be a part of me as a partner and a best friend. I tried to give you a happy life. That's all I wanted for you. I don't even know how to say goodbye to you, so I'll say goodbye just for now. I hope that our love will help see us through.

Loving you forever,

Brock

Reba couldn't control the sobs coming from her body. She looked at the photos tried to find comfort in memories that they'd shared. She fell asleep crying, trying to take comfort from Brock's face.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _I'm working as hard as I can to get this story completed. It won't be too much longer now. Reba's in her third trimester._

_*** If you want to see Reba on Lifetime Television, there's a marathon on Tuesdays from 3:30-6 p.m., sometimes 3:30-7 p.m. Regular episodes air on Mondays and Wednesdays through Fridays from 3:30-5 p.m. Central time._

_I am experiencing some writers' block for It's a Wonderful Life and Drop Dead Hero, so any ideas would be helpful._

_**As always, please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or predictions for any of my stories. I love getting them. It lets me know how I'm doing. Was there a part you liked or a part that you hated? What would you like to see happen? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Please review or PM me and let me know how you feel. I welcome any reviews, even anonymous ones. **_

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**Nellieforbush**

**Anon**

**RebaAndJulianneHoughFan**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**crazy4reba .**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**NCIS Chick '99**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Laemara**

**walk on**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Buzzard Booker, Henry Hart, Dr. Schmidt, Jack Morgan, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: ****Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, Sara, the mysterious gunman, the Mason family, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, Cliff, and Kevin Thomas.**


	11. What does it take to be a hero?

**Title: Drop Dead Hero**

**Chapter 11: What does it take to be a hero?**

**Time: Spring 2008 (****when the Reba show would be in season seven)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously- **

Reba couldn't control the sobs coming from her body. She looked at the photos tried to find comfort in memories that they'd shared. She fell asleep crying, trying to take comfort from Brock's face.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Drop Dead Hero!

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba didn't have much time to think about Brock or Daniel. During her next doctor's visit, the doctor showed some concern over her test results and ordered another ultrasound. Fear for the baby's health shook Reba to the core. In that moment, all she could think about was turning to Daniel for support. Brock/Daniel took Reba to the ultrasound appointment. Negative thoughts filled her mind. What if there was something wrong with the baby?

He knew that Reba had a lot on her mind. He wanted to make the mood lighter for her. "That was some night we had the other night, huh?"

Reba smiled and took a hold of his free hand. "Yeah, thanks for coming with me today."

"Are you kidding me? I told you that I'd be here for ya. How did it go with Kyra?"

"Not so bad. She's legally an adult. She's just questioning the recent changes in my life. How did it go with Jake?"

"Good, I let him know that the most important thing for a teen to do is judge when he or she is ready for adult responsibilities. Basically, Jake won't be having sex until he's ready for the responsibility that comes along with a surprise like Elizabeth."

Reba put a hand to her chest. "Thank heavens! I was worried about it."

"Nothing to worry about there. You just concentrate on good things. We're going to have a happy, healthy baby."

"Sure, there was one surprise though. I found an old letter in my drawer from Brock." Reba rubbed her belly. "This is something that he always wanted for us. I appreciate the support, but I won't open up the discussion on paternity testing again. He deserves this gift, and I won't take it from him."

What else could he say? She loved Brock, too. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad. The Brock part of him was happy. She promised to love him until parted by death. She loved him after being parted by divorce and death. He couldn't ask for much more. He was a lucky man. He didn't even deserve her. "It's okay, honey."

Reba sighed with relief, snuggling against him during the ride to the doctor's office. During the ultrasound, both of them were overcome with emotion at seeing their baby on the screen. Brock/Daniel could see tiny hands sucking on a thumb. Everything was right in the world until the technician asked if they'd like to know the baby's sex. Brock desperately wanted to know. Reba, on the other hand, didn't. They argued in front of the woman. It reminded him of the good old days. He was happy until Reba took him down a notch or two by explaining to the woman that Daniel wasn't her husband or the baby's father. That took all the winds out of his sails.

Reba could tell that something was wrong with Daniel after that. She tried to lighter his mood by inviting him to dinner. The doctor gave them the joyous news that the baby was okay. Kyra and Jake agreed to stop complaining about their punishment of being grounded for two weeks for their romantic escapades the night of the dance. For Reba, all was right with the world. Kyra and Jake supported Reba's relationship with Daniel.

That's when Kyra took matters into her own hands again. She began by telling her mother a story about one of her friends' brother needing a bone marrow transplant. Kyra even added tears as a final touch. Reba reassured her that everything would be okay with their family. She promised that nothing bad would happen like that to Jake and the new baby, but Kyra pressed on. She persisted on with planting a fear that she needed all of the necessary medical information on hand in case of an emergency. With Brock gone, who would be a match in case one of the kids' had a health emergency? Having a parent as a match in a crisis was crucial.

Reba wore a silky black maternity dress with deep vee neckline that left her shoulders bare. Brock/Daniel could hardly behave himself. The dress left so much skin exposed. He remembered kissing every inch of her skin on the first night that they made love as Reba and Daniel. He tried to concentrate on his mission for the evening. He couldn't get the idea out of his head since that morning at the doctor's office. He wanted to be Reba's husband again and the father of her baby. He wanted to raise the baby with Reba. This seemed to be the only way.

Somehow, the matter never came up over dinner. It wasn't until they were in the car, making out, that he got up the nerve to pop the question.

"I want you to know how serious I am about you. There's something real here. Marry me."

Reba responded by turning her head to look out the window. When she turned back to face him, she asked, "Do you love me, Daniel?"

"Honey, that's why I'm asking you to marry me."

"It's too soon. Where is this coming from? This feels rushed."

"Reba, I love you. I want us to raise this child together as a family."

When she kissed him, he was left with a lingering feeling of sadness. She didn't feel the same way. Brock had the key to her heart. She wasn't ready to make room for Daniel.

When Reba got home, she put on one of Brock's shirt before getting into bed. She needed to smell his scent and feel his closeness. She wished that she knew what to do. She found herself wondering what Brock would say on the matter- Reba pregnant with another man's child and considering a new marriage. She pictured him giving Daniel menacing looks and warnings about not being able to fill his shoes. Reba decided to take her time with this new relationship. She was having Brock's baby. She thought about how jealous she was watching Brock and Barbra Jean together when she was having Henry. She would honor the man who'd been the love of her life by making sure that her focus was on him and their baby. Things with Daniel could wait until after that.

The problem was that she had feelings for Daniel, and he obviously felt the same way about her. Reba was willing to admit that she was wrong to doubt his desire of a commitment with her. She threw on a robe and walked next door to work things out.

Brock was surprised to find Reba at his door. He wondered what was wrong. She left her house in a bathrobe, not her style. "I owe you an apology. You asked me a question from the heart, and I didn't take it seriously." She showed him her neck. The chain with the wedding band from her marriage with Brock was gone. "I took it off. I am ready to be with you, but it's a slow process. I'm having Brock's baby, and I want to honor him by waiting to move on with someone else. If I marry you before the baby is born, you will be the baby's legal father on the birth certificate. That would be wrong to do to Brock. It would be like Barbra Jean remarrying and taking Henry away from our family. I can't do it."

He put his hand up to her cheek. "I understand. I'm not thrilled with it, but I love you. That means being patient."

She nuzzled her cheek against his hand. "Thank you. I love you, Daniel, in a way that totally different from anything that I've felt before."

"Will you promise to marry me sometime in the future?"

"Yes, Daniel. I want to raise this baby with you."

"If you love me, will you consider a paternity test? I promise to love all of your children as my own. I just think that it's important that we know for sure one way or the other. What if something happened? We should be prepared with all the facts."

"This child is a Hart. That's all I need to know," Reba insisted.

"Condoms aren't 100% foolproof. You ought to know that. That's how Cheyenne came to be."

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I can't do it. I'm trying to find a place in my life for you and for Brock now, but you won't let me do it my way." Teardrops ran down her cheeks. Her belly tightened. She put her hand to it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Goodnight, Daniel."

Reba took a few steps out to the front yard before her body started to sway. Brock remembered the time when that happened before at Cheyenne and Van's second wedding. He ran to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Who turned the lights out?" Reba asked drowsily to no one in particular. Her eyes then narrowed in on Brock/Daniel's face. "Brock, I've been waiting for you." Her hand went up to touch his cheek before she slipped into unconsciousness.

At the hospital, Reba slipped in and out of consciousness while doctors worked to stabilize her and the baby. Her blood pressure was dangerously high and it was causing the baby some distress. The incident had caused Reba's body to go into premature labor. She kept asking for Brock.

This turn of events left Brock/Daniel struggling to cope. He decided to let the doctors worry about the baby. His only concern was the redhead that he'd loved more than half his life. She was in trouble. If he could help calm her down, then maybe the baby's condition would stabilize. It was a shock for him to realize that she'd been talking to him as she drifted in and out as if she knew that he was Brock. Some of her speech made sense, and other times it didn't. All he could do was sit beside her, offering her comfort and praying for God to save them both.

The doctors got Reba's blood pressure down. The contractions stopped, and Reba was sleeping peacefully. Barbra Jean convinced Brock/Daniel to go to the cafeteria for some coffee and food. He was worn out and needed a break.

Reba opened her eyes to find Barbra Jean in the chair beside her. "Hi, what happened?"

Barbra Jean was so surprised to see her best friend awake and talking. She flew out of her chair to hug her best friend.

"Easy now, the baby and I are breakable."

Barbra Jean let go quickly and sat back down. Reba liked that one. She was going to have to remember to use in the future to control the outbursts and affection that poured out from the tall childlike blonde.

"I had the strangest dream." Reba proceeded to tell Barbra Jean about seeing Brock first on the front lawn, and then in her hospital room later. Barbra Jean filled Reba in on her medical condition, leaving out any comments about Brock. "You have nothing to say about it."

"What?" she responded, feigning innocence.

"I just told you that I saw Brock alive and well, back from the dead. You have nothing to say about that?"

Barbra Jean laughed nervously.

"Barbra Jean, what is it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"I'll buy you ten new beanie babies, and I'll spend 24 hours with you at my house, just you and me. Tell me, best friend. What are you hiding?"

Barbra Jean started to squeal and jump around.

"Barbra Jean, you're gonna make my blood pressure shoot up again."

Just like that, Barbra Jean was sitting quietly in her chair again. She cleared her throat. "He's back. Brock's not dead."

"You have lost your mind! I identified the body. His body was in a casket that we all saw lowered into the ground."

"I'm taking a chance even telling you this. He could get in trouble for this. They can pull his back. No one is supposed to know."

"That Brock is back from the dead?"

Barbra Jean nodded. She began to tell Reba the tale that Brock told her on the night that he first arrived at her house in Daniel's body.

"Do you realize how insane this sounds? Of course, you do. You're Barbra Jean."

"Hey, now is not the time for jokes. Wake up and smell the coffee, Peaches, before you lose him again. And this time, he won't be able to come back. Just look into his eyes and you'll see what I mean."

Brock/Daniel entered the room. Barbra Jean excused herself to give the two some privacy.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad that you're finally awake. How do you feel?" He hugged her immediately.

She held onto him for a second before pulling away to look into his eyes. She began to tell him about her dream and her conversation with Barbra Jean.

"So, what do you think that all this means?" he asked. He refused to confirm or deny the information.

Reba was forced to draw her own conclusions. She smiled at him. "I think that this means that I'm going to have to call Sea World."

"What?"

Reba giggled. "Yeah, I need to call them to tell them that I'd like to have my orange manatee back. I miss him being in my shower."

Brock smiled with the realization that she knew the truth. "Manatee? I've got this body, and you're still calling me a manatee." Reba slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You scared me half to death. Don't you ever die on me again! I couldn't bear to lose you again."

Brock rubbed his head. "Yes, dear. I wouldn't dream of it. I'd prefer it if we died in each other's arms."

After the blood pressure incident, Reba's doctors ordered her on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. Brock used it as an excuse to move back in to help out. Barbra Jean and Brock agreed to joint custody of Henry. Brock worked on getting things set up for Henry and the baby. Henry was happy because they spent just as much time on getting his new room ready as they did on the new baby's things. Reba decided to have the baby's things in their bedroom. She didn't mind sharing a room with their little miracle at least for the first year or so.

Cheyenne and Kyra also gave their mother another miracle. The rest of Reba's pregnancy was spent without the usual arguing and name-calling that was trademark behavior in the Hart household. Van returned to work at Parker's real estate office with everything that he'd gotten from Steve Norris and more. Reba and Brock were on maternity leave, leaving several big money clients in Van's care. Reba and Brock decided on the perfect consequence for Kyra and Jake besides the grounding. Brock planned for them to stay in the room while Reba was in labor, but only before it was time to push. They figured that would be enough to get them to think twice before letting their hormones make their decisions again.

Too bad Cheyenne and Van didn't get the memo. Cheyenne announced that she was pregnant again two days before Reba gave birth. Reba, as stubborn as she was, made Brock prove himself to her again. She didn't relent to a wedding until a week before she was ready to have the baby. Six days before their baby made an appearance in the world, Reba became Mrs. Daniel Hammond in a small family ceremony. Brock carried her up and down the aisle. Barbra Jean, a bridesmaid, caught the bouquet. She ran up to Parker to show him her prize.

Timothy caught the garter and winked at Faye. Elizabeth was flower girl and Henry was ring bearer. Since Van and Cheyenne were best man and maid of honor at Brock's previous wedding, they decided to choose different ones for the new wedding. They chose Kyra, who'd done so much to bring them together, as maid of honor. They chose Jake as best man. They hoped that it would drive home to Jake what type of commitment was involved in getting married and raising a family. Jake and Kyra were thrilled to have the opportunity to upstage Van and Cheyenne.

Reba finally agreed to a paternity test as soon as the baby was born. They did need to know all the facts in case of emergency, although Reba was certain of the results as soon as their daughter was born. She was born a healthy eight pounds with a head full of raven hair. Reba looked into her daughter's eyes and saw the same eyes that greeted her as she woke up every morning. They ran the DNA test, and the lab confirmed that Daniel was the legal and biological father of their baby girl. Reba chalked that up to fate. Brock was just happy that there was such a thing as a return button. They named the baby Margaret Hart Hammond, but called her Maggie. Brock had defied the odds and cheated death to be with Reba. He would always be her hero.

The End

_Author's note: This story is finally complete. I will work on Deceived before I post a new update for Reba Nell Got Married again. I hope that you enjoyed this story._

_*** If you want to see Reba on Lifetime Television, there's a marathon this Monday, April 23 from 3-10 p.m. and 11 p.m.-12 a.m. into Tuesday, April 24 from 12:01-2 a.m. Regular episodes will air only once a week on Mondays from 3:30-7 p.m. Central time._

_I am experiencing some writers' block for Reba Nell Got Married and Deceived, so any ideas would be helpful._

_**As always, please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or predictions for any of my stories. I love getting them. It lets me know how I'm doing. Was there a part you liked or a part that you hated? What would you like to see happen? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Please review or PM me and let me know how you feel. I welcome any reviews, even anonymous ones. **_

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**Nellieforbush**

**Anon**

**RebaAndJulianneHoughFan**

**leesy96**  
><strong>WJC1985<strong>

**iNxC0NCERTx2010**

**helen carter**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**crazy4reba .**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**NCIS Chick '99**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Laemara**

**walk on**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Buzzard Booker, Henry Hart, Dr. Schmidt, Jack Morgan, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: ****Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Parker Harrison, Timothy, Faye, Daniel Hammond, Sara, the mysterious gunman, the Mason family, Mr. Martin, Lucy Wright, Cliff, and Kevin Thomas.**


End file.
